


Shadows and Smoke

by Katara93



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom Hux, Emperor Hux, Fluff and Smut, Leia organa - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sub Kylo, Top Hux, Torture, Traumatized Hux, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rp http://potato-of-destiny.tumblr.com and I (http://the-general-hux.tumblr.com) are currently doing. I thought I'd post it because it's been pretty interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The negotiations had gone badly, to say the least. When the planet had contacted the First Order to say they wished to negotiate terms of surrender, Hux had been glad. So he had gone down to the planet with a squad of Stormtroopers to negotiate. However, it soon became apparent that the whole thing was a trap. The planet were actually Resistance sympathizers, and their forces had overwhelmed his own without too much difficulty. Hux had been spared, apparently the Resistance were on their way to take him to be questioned. In the meantime, the planet authorities threw him in a small cell. He was rarely lonely though. It seemed everyone here really hated him, and since the only order was not to kill him, they had their fun. At first he had fought back, but after a while he had finally lost enough strength that he just laid there and endured it. That seemed to ruin their fun a little, but not enough for them to stop. After a while, Hux was fairly certain every bone in his body was broken. It hurt to breathe. He hadn't been fed for a long time, but he had stopped being hungry after a while. He didn't really feel anything, anymore.

  
Ren had been skeptical from the start but he'd been brushed off by the General, as usual. When Hux failed to return and all communications had been cut off he knew he'd been right. Under normal circumstances he'd have said to Hell with the man. He was important to Snoke however and he had too much information to be left in enemy hands. Kylo went alone using a small Resistance shuttle they had stolen for use on a separate mission. Hux would be pissed but too bad. When he landed and opened the rear hatch he descended, lightsaber lit. The first two he met died instantly. The third lived long enough to tell him what he needed to know. Making his way into the building he killed indiscriminately and without mercy. Resistance sympathizers were as bad as Resistance in his eyes. Reaching the cell level he opened the cell doors releasing a flood of prisoners who fled past him without looking back. He let them go. He found Hux on the floor of his cell and he was taken aback by how terrible the man looked. Stepping in he crouched down examining his wounds and using the Force to feel for internal injuries. “Hux....look at me. Can you walk?”

  
When Hux heard the commotion he wondered briefly what was happening, but it was replaced by the numbness. He heard footsteps coming toward him and was surprised to see the intimidating figure of Kylo coming toward him. He tried to tell Kylo that he hadn't needed to come for him, that he wouldn't have told them anything, but all that came out was a rasping noise. He mutely shook his head.

  
Kylo finished his cursory examination. Despite the horrible bruises littering his body he only had two broken bones. A wrist and a leg. He lifted him over his shoulder and started back the way he'd come. Blaster bolts were coldly deflected and the wielders of the blasters cut down as he went. He felt a cold rage settling inside him as he walked calmly back towards the shuttle. Hux irritated him to no end but he was furious to see the man in such a state. He couldn't quite explain it but it made him want to kill every living soul on the planet. Aboard the shuttle he laid Hux on the floor and removed his cloak wrapping him in it. They were in the air and gone before the sympathizers were able to launch an effective counter attack. Ren didn't waste time. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on coming out of the atmosphere and right into the middle of Resistance force sent to collect the General. Naturally they'd been informed and opened fire. Cursing Ren turned the shuttle which moved like a bloated Hutt. He had no weapons and only minimal shields which were now squawking. He needed to be gone before X-wings launched or this was going to be the shortest rescue in history. A second explosion rocked the shuttle and his shields died. Cursing again he pressed the star map frantically and they lurched into hyperspace at a drunken list. They didn't go very far. It simply quit. Clutching the manual controls he steered towards a nearby moon that read as habitable for life but showed no signs of Resistance or First Order bases. “Hux....if you can....hold on to something.”

  
Hux felt the shooting pain as Kylo picked him up, and he tried to protest. But again, he couldn't form the words. He tried to relax, it made the pain less, but it still hurt. He didn't really register where they were going, but he felt it when he was set down. Something was wrapped around him. He felt everything shudder around him, and he vaguely wondered why, before the thought faded away. He heard Kylo's voice saying something, he wasn't quite sure what. But he heard his name. Something about holding? He internally shrugged and let himself fade back into numbness.

  
The shuttle descended, leaving a trail of billowing smoke behind it as they broke the atmosphere. Kylo grit his teeth as the underbelly scraped over trees taking off limbs and leaves and scaring the snot out of native birds. There! A clearing near what looked like old buildings. He pushed buttons at a frantic pace and the shuttles descent slowed. Bringing the controls back slowly he angled for the clearing and with a loud, grating thump the ship landed. Sparks and smoke belched out the black as he hurriedly shut down the systems. Exhaling heavily he moved back to check on Hux. Feeling under a nearby seat he found a medical pack and injected a med stim into the General's thigh. It wouldn't heal him but it would help. Unlatching his helmet he removed it setting it on the nearby bench seat and lowered the ramp walking outside to look around.

  
Hux felt wherever he was shaking and rocking, and heard a screeching noise. There was an impact and Hux was thrown a little bit forward, the pain shooting through him again. He didn't attempt to move as the shuddering around him stopped. He saw Kylo again, and watched with a detached interest as he got something out and stabbed him in the thigh with a needle. The pain didn't really register. He watched Kylo walk outside, and then stared at his helmet, not really seeing it, just staring.

  
He walked around the open square, long abandoned it seemed. Cracked paving stones, an empty and broken fountain, and old buildings surrounding the square and faded off into the forest. It looked like it had once been a large city but he'd found no one and sensed no one beyond a few animals. Moving to the side of shuttle he took out the emergency kit and set it aside before climbing up to check on the smoke. It was clearing now so nothing was on fire. Just shorted out. Okay. He'd see if he could fix it. It was getting dark. Going back into the shuttle he tried the comm but as he expected it was dead. Rubbing his hands on his knees he tried to think. First thing to do would be to get Hux settled and see if he could fix his injuries. He set up a small camp using the emergency kit, a tent, a fire starter, and some ration bars and water. It'd do for the night. He moved Hux to the tent and went to work stripping off his ruined clothing down to his shorts. “Hux....” he leaned over him patting his cheek. “Hux open your eyes. I need your help.”

  
Hux heard footsteps coming back to him, and he was lifted up again, his body crying out in protest. He tried to push the person away, but he knew his efforts were weak. He was set down somewhere and he let his eyes close as his body tried to sleep. He heard an annoying voice. Wouldn't he be quiet and let him sleep? He obeyed the voice, seeing Kylo. It had been Kylo then. He blinked at him.

  
Ren held his face between his hands. “Listen to me. I'm going to set your broken bones and then I'm going to give you something to swallow. Do not go to sleep. Do you understand me?” He truly hoped he did. He went to work setting his leg with the help of the Force. It would still hurt like hell. Once done he used one of the two kolto stims they had to speed the healing and set the leg between a pair of branches wrapping it tightly to hold it still. The wrist was more difficult and took the second stim. As he finished wrapping it he hoped neither of them would suffer a serious injury here or they'd be in trouble. Having heated water he'd managed to scout the immediate area and had found roots similar to those he'd read about as a boy. He'd never tell Hux, but he'd tasted the root himself first to make sure it wasn't poisonous. He'd mixed the root with the water and sliding an arm under Hux's shoulders lifted him slightly bringing the cup to his lips. “Sip. It's bitter but you'll feel better. Less pain.”

  
Hux stared at Kylo's eyes. They were very brown. He heard Kylo saying something, but he didn't really catch anything besides 'sleep'. He really wished Kylo would just let him go to sleep. Kylo moved away, and Hux just stared at the spot where he had been until he felt the pain in his leg. He yelped, attempting to glare at Kylo but failing as his face collapsed in pain. Why did he have to torture him? Then he moved to his wrist and Hux again let out a groan of pain. He looked suspiciously at the cup in front of him, but he did as he was told. It tasted awful.

  
Once the cup was empty Kylo wrapped his cloak around him again tucking it over his shoulders. Opening a protein bar he broke off a small piece and held it to Hux's lips “Here.... eat... even if it's only one or two bites. It will help your body heal,” he said. He'd decided to save the protein bars for Hux, he could do without for a few days but if the other man didn't eat he'd likely die. “I have some regular water too but you need food first...”

  
Hux was grateful for the warmth, it was steadily getting colder. He shook his head, waving the food away from him. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to sleep. He didn't understand why Kylo didn't get that. Wanting to make Kylo understand, he managed to rasp out, "Sleep."

  
Kylo slid an arm under him again lifting him slightly. “You can sleep after you've eaten something,” he insisted again pressing the bite to his lips. “Stop being stubborn, I'm trying to help you,” he said frowning. Without his helmet his emotions were laid bare on his face and his concern was obvious. He couldn't explain why he didn't want the man to die only that he didn't. “Please...”

  
Hux attempted to glare at Kylo, but he knew it wasn't very effective. He sighed, giving in, and ate the bite pressed to his lips. He took the next piece offered, then turned away. Now would the knight finally leave him alone?

  
Kylo folded down the bar although hungry himself and put it aside. He slipped out of the tent letting Hux get some sleep. He had found a blanket in the emergency kit and stretched it out on the ground. Laying on his back with his lightsaber close at hand he studied the stars above the clearing. It was a pretty sight. He'd intended only to rest for a few minutes but ended up falling asleep.

  
Hux was relieved when Kylo finally let him lay down. His body was still aching, though it wasn't as bad as it had been. It was harder to fall asleep than he'd thought it would be, when he slept he found himself back in that cell and he'd woken up, shivering in fear, a few times. But eventually the exhaustion won out and he slipped into a relatively dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hux would be feeling marginally better. He'd still be sore but not in the agony he had been. Beside him he'd find the unfinished protein bar and a container of water waiting, obviously breakfast. Outside there was sunlight and birdsong and the clank of metal and a muffled curse. Apparently Kylo was awake. Stripped of his robe and wearing a sleeveless shirt to keep from getting overheated the knight was on top of the shuttle trying to fix it. Stretching an arm into the ships innards he felt around from the dropped tool.

When Hux woke up he was confused momentarily. Where was he? Then it came flooding back to him. But where was Kylo? His body didn't ache quite as much, and he found that he was actually hungry. He ate the rest of the protein bar and drank the water. He tested standing, which sent a shoot of pain through his leg, so he settled for a sort of crawling, dragging motion that didn’t hurt his wrist too much as he went outside the tent. He sat in the sunlight, watching Kylo silently.

Kylo found the tool tugging it loose and stood up wiping his forehead on the back of his arm. Turning he looked down at Hux. “Good morning...” he said slowly unsure of how to approach things now that the man seemed lucid. Picking up a wet rag he wiped off his hands and climbed down from the ship walking over to him. He slowly sat down on the ground and opened a water container taking a long drink. “How are you feeling?”

Hux stared at Kylo. Was it a good morning? He supposed it was morning at least. Or at least, he assumed so. He glanced at the position of the sun, and saw that it did appear to be morning. He felt a strange prickle of fear when Kylo walked toward him and he scooted away as he sat down. He shrugged, looking down at the ground.

Kylo sipped his water again watching him sensing his fear. “I didn't save your life just so I could kill you Hux,” he said setting the water aside. He moved over to him and crouched beside him moving the cloak aside and examining his leg. It looked better. “Let me see your wrist…” he said holding out his hand.

The logical part of his brain agreed with Kylo, but it was overridden by a panic mode. Why should he trust anyone? He would only be betrayed and hurt again. But he managed not to flinch away as he looked at his leg. He still stared at the ground as he grudgingly, and somewhat painfully, held out his arm for inspection.

Ren held his arm gently examining it. “Looks good.... I think you'll be okay,” he said looking back at him. He could feel the fear radiating off the man. A sharp contrast to his usual demeanor. “Hux... I'm not going to hurt you....” he said with a frown. He arranged the cloak around him again. “I won't let you die.”

Hux almost wanted to laugh at that. Kylo probably hated him as much as the Resistance, and now he was saying he wouldn't hurt him? He was stupid if he thought Hux would trust him. He wouldn't trust anyone again. But he just shrugged and kept looking at the ground.

Kylo was still for a moment then reached out taking his chin and making him look at him. It was strange to see him without the mask. The human side showed through and it was decidedly different than what was usually presented. Softer. “Stop it. Stop doubting me,” he said quietly. “I don't want you to die... you irritate and infuriate me... you block me at every turn... you constantly undermine me... but I don't want you to die,” he said lowering his eyes and dropping his hand. “I’m tired of people doing that...”

Hux felt his chin tipped up and he looked into Kylo's eyes. He stared back impassively. He wanted to believe Kylo. He really did. But he was afraid of what it meant if he did. What the consequences would be. But he knew Kylo was stubborn, and would keep pushing until he eventually yielded, so he decided to put up a facade for his sake. He nodded, pushing away the fear that took hold of him. "I suppose I believe you," he rasped, his voice hoarse from disuse. He put all the emotions of truth he had into it, hoping Kylo wouldn't see past the lie.

Kylo wasn't sure if he believed that or not but at least he'd stop wincing away from him. Sitting back again he emptied his water container and looked around. “I wonder what this place was....” he said quietly. It felt strange to be sitting here with the man he was supposed to hate. For some reason he felt small and helpless. Cut off from everything he knew, trying to control a situation he'd never faced before. He closed his eyes rubbing them with the heels of his palms in a strangely childish manner.

Hux really couldn't care less about this place. But he was able to look around better now that he was more lucid. It looked like something had lived here, but they were long gone now. Hux shrugged. "Whatever it was, it isn't that anymore." This facade was taking more energy than he had anticipated. Sitting here with Kylo like this set off every warning bell in Hux's head, but he had to ignore them. It felt so wrong. He wished Kylo would go away so he could have some peace.

Kylo sat there for a moment before lowering his hands and looking at him with an almost bewildered expression. His thought had bled through. Standing up he didn't say anything he simply pulled his coat back on and picked up his light saber disappearing into the woods. If Hux loathed his company so much after Kylo had risked everything to save him then let him be alone. The further he walked the angrier he became. His saber exploded into life and he assaulted a nearby stone wall with a furious snarl. The red beam crackled and sparked as it ripped through the ancient stone. He could have died! A portion of the wall collapsed raising a cloud of dust. He could have been captured! Hux could have died! The red light carved through a tree sending the massive plant toppling to the ground with a crash. Out of breath he stopped staring at the ground. Cursing he shut off the saber and sat down on the dirt drawing his knees up. The Master of the Knights of Ren and he felt like a failure and all because some snotty little General was determined to look at him like he was a monster. Why did it bother him so much? Why did he even care? Why did it hurt? Folding his arms on the top of his knees he hid his face against them and sat there unmoving.

Hux caught the hurt look on Kylo's face as he got up, but Hux was so relieved he was leaving he almost didn't feel the pang of guilt. He shuffled his way on his hands and knees into the tent, wincing at the pain. He laid on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, Kylo's cloak still around him. He considered taking it off, but it was warm and strangely comforting. He felt more relaxed, but strangely not at ease. There was something missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. He let his eyes rest on the top of the tent and let his mind fade away.

It was dark when Kylo returned carrying a large bird he'd killed and cleaned in the forest. Building up the fire he spit the bird and set it to roast. Retrieving his helmet he put it on feeling better hidden behind the expressionless mask. He sat outside the tent ignoring Hux and watching the flames dance. When the bird was cooked he cut it up and put half of it next to Hux, still silent and disappeared into the shuttle with his own portion. Sitting in the pilot's seat with his mask beside him he ate silently staring out the viewport. He wasn't going to care about Hux. He wasn't going to talk to him at all. He'd fix the shuttle and they could go back to the Finalizer and continue hating each other.

Hux heard when Kylo returned. He had mixed feelings about it. He felt the little warning lights go off inside him again, but at the same time he felt a strange surge of happiness he was back. It was confusing. He smelled something cooking, and his stomach rumbled. He stayed facing the top of the tent as Kylo came in and put something that smelled good beside him and then left. Hux sat up, looking at some sort of bird next to him. He had to admit, it didn't taste too bad. After he finished, he drank some water, then laid down again, this time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux wasn't sure what time it was when he woke with a scream. No, they had come for him again, they were going to hurt him again. He panted in wild eyed fright as he stared around, trying to get his bearings.

Kylo lurched upright and fell off the seat he'd been sleeping on with a curse sending his mask toppling off his lap. Forgetting it he scrambled to his feet and sprinted out of the shuttle his lightsaber already ablaze. He looked around wild eyed, but there was nothing. Nothing. Shutting down the weapon he moved to the tent and knelt beside Hux. Nightmares... he knew it instinctively. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders drawing him against his chest and smoothing his hair. It didn't occur to him that this was how his mother had once soothed his own nightmares a long time ago. “It's alright.... nothing is here to harm you....” he said quietly.

Hux looked up when Kylo came into the tent. Was he here to save him again? Then he remembered where they were. He leaned against Kylo's comforting warmth, trembling. He felt his trembling gradually subside and his breathing steady. Strangely, he believed Kylo. He would protect Hux. He didn't understand why, but he was too tired to figure it out. As his eyes started to close again, he grabbed Kylo's arm "Please stay," he said, then he fell asleep again.

He felt awkward laying there with the General resting half against him, but he wasn't going to try to disentangle himself and risk waking the man. Laying back he closed his eyes, his fingers lightly stroking along Hux's shoulders and back, making soothing circles.

When Hux woke in the morning, he knew something was different. He felt a strange weight behind him. He turned to see Kylo behind him. A few warning lights went off in his head, but not as many as before. He scooted away from Kylo, a little embarrassed at having had to have been comforted like a child. He stared at the floor, tracing patterns in the grass with his finger.

Kylo was awake and watching him, having not moved since he didn't want to risk waking the man. When Hux moved away he left the tent and stretched to ease his sore muscles. “How is your leg?” he asked after a long moment of silence. It didn't seem worth it to pretend to ignore him after running to his aid the night before.

Hux rose unsteadily and tested it. It still hurt to put weight on it, too much to walk, but it was better. He sank back down again. "It still hurts too much to walk," he answered. "But it's better." Hux looked down at the ground for a while, gathering up the courage to say what he felt he needed to. "Look, Ren," he started out awkwardly. "I never thanked you for... for rescuing me. So... I just wanted to say... thanks." He kept staring at the ground as he said it, not wanting to look at Kylo.

Kylo was silent staring at the embers of the dying camp fire. “Does that mean you'll stop looking at me like I'm some kind of monster?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it and he instantly regretted it. Grimacing he squeezed his eyes shut. Why should he care how Hux looked at him? What difference did it make? Shouldn't he crave his fear? Weak. His inner voice hissed at him. Weak. Weak. Weak. “Never mind... I... you're welcome...” he said turning away to get the General a protein bar and some water. He brought them to him silently, avoiding looking at him.

That made Hux look up. His mouth was open, and he honestly wasn't sure how to respond. He could see the emotions flit across Kylo's face, and he was torn between going to him to give him a hug and scooting away further. So he settled with staying where he was, just staring at Kylo. Hux silently accepted the offerings, and avoided eye contact with Kylo as much as Kylo was with him. He unwrapped the bar and ate it slowly, mostly staring at the ground, but every once in a while glancing at Kylo.

Kylo had no appetite that morning. He felt off balance and somehow exposed. What was he thinking? He'd stolen a shuttle, defied all logic to rescue a man who despised and feared him. And for what? Raking a hand through his black hair he turned away walking back to the shuttle. He stripped off his coat and climbed back to the top of the shuttle. He had to get this thing working. He had to. Before Hux started making connections and sought to use his weakness against him. His jaw tightened as he flipped open the burned out panel and he went to work trying to tune out everything going through his mind.

Hux had done something again, he knew it when Kylo stood up abruptly and walked off to the shuttle. But this time Hux didn't know what he had done. He had been trying to thank him so their time on this place would at least be tolerable. Shrugging, and deciding he couldn't do anything about it, he continued eating his bar. He laid on his back, but this time he stared at the sky instead of the top of the tent.

Ren stared into space as he worked, muttering to himself now and then. Finally he came down for water and then lay down on the overgrown paving stones. He was tired and sore. “Why do you have to make everything so hard?” he asked, resting his arm over his eyes.

Hux heard Kylo emerge from the shuttle and watched him lay down. He crawled over to him and laid down beside him, but not quite touching, a silent apology for whatever he had done wrong. His warning lights started, but he pushed them down. He laid there next to Kylo, and had to admit it was very peaceful.

Kylo turned his head looking at him silently for a moment before he looked at the sky again watching the clouds. “You know, don't you? That's why you're acting like this. To get under my skin.” He closed his eyes trying to ignore that angry voice in his mind. “Are you going to laugh at me now?”

Hux blinked at him slowly. He was confused. "Know what, Ren?" he asked. Maybe being away from the First Order had driven him crazy. He shook his head. "I don't know why I would laugh at you. I don't even know what is going on."

Kylo snorted. “You know... that's why you're taking special care to drive me crazy. You know I only rescued because I... because I...” he frowned and sat up looking down at his hands resting in his lap. I... I'm... attracted… to you. Alright.” He hunched his shoulders forward waiting for the laughter.

Hux felt as though a missing piece of a puzzle had suddenly been put into place. He understood the reasons behind more of Kylo's actions now. "Oh," he simply said. Another of the warning lights went out, now that he knew the reason Kylo wanted him alive. There were still enough to make him wary, but not fearful. He sat up as well, and tentatively put a hand on Kylo's back, trying to reassure him that he wasn't going to laugh.

Kylo turned his head slightly looking at him. “You're not going to laugh at me? Call me stupid or weak?” He sounded genuinely confused. He'd never had a 'crush' before having spent all of his adolescence in training of one form or another. It was messing with him, making him feel unbalanced.

Hux shook his head. "Why would I? You're not stupid or weak." He wasn't sure how to take this news. He had to admit before this, he was attracted to Kylo too, but now he just felt wary. He wasn't sure he could trust anyone enough to have a relationship right now, even Kylo. Or especially Kylo, depending on how he looked at it.

Lowering his head he tried to hide the relief he was feeling. “That’s the first compliment you've ever paid me,” he said quietly. He glanced over at him. “I thought... with the way you've been cringing away from me… I thought you were afraid of me.”

Hux shrugged. "Well it's true." He glanced down at the grass again. Hux flinched at Kylo's statement. He dropped his hand to his lap. "I am. I mean, I was. I mean, I guess I still am." He sighed. "It's confusing. It's gotten...better, though. I'm less scared than I was."

Kylo turned slightly to face him. “Why? You were never afraid of me before. I don't understand...” In truth he didn't understand any of it. Why he felt the way he did, why he'd acted so recklessly to save a man who didn't give a damn for him. None of it made any sense. “Why is it that saving your life has inspired a fear that all my effort before failed to? I don't... I don't understand.”

Hux sighed as he tried to look through his feelings. In truth, he didn't know why he was so afraid of Kylo. "I don't think it's you," Hux said. "I just can't... I can't trust anyone after what I went through." His voice went hoarse here, and he cleared it, trying to force away the memories. "I know you probably can't understand. I must seem crazy." I probably am crazy, he thought to himself.

Kylo was silent for a moment. “They won't hurt you,” he said with a sudden fierceness in his voice. He turned looking Hux square in the eye. “They will never harm you again. I swear it. I'll rip the entire Resistance apart. He swallowed lowering his head for a moment. “I don't understand this sick feeling I have... point to your enemy and I'll destroy them. Give me a planet and I'll lay it at your feet. Tell me to kneel before you and I will. I'll pledge my life to you and your service if you can just tell me what this is that feels like it's gnawing away at my insides and making me crazy,” he said looking at him helplessly.

Hux felt a strange feeling in his chest as he watched Kylo's impassioned speech. One by one, his warning lights flicked off. When Kylo was done talking, Hux leaned in and kissed him. Instantly, all the warning lights were back on full-fledged. He scrambled as well as he could away from Kylo. He stopped a ways away and sat there, breathing hard, feeling the trembling of fear in his chest. That was stupid. What had he been thinking? He wanted to hit his head against the ground but he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything except giving him a headache.

Kylo was so startled by the kiss that he was just responding when Hux broke away like his lips were on fire. The knight sat there looking at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt. “I knew it...” he said softly. Hux was just messing with him. Playing with him. Using his confession against him. What the hell had he been thinking saying all those things? He swallowed thickly looking away from him and stood up. “You should rest General. I need to fix the shuttle.”

Hux sat in the grass, waiting as his shaking and fear gradually subsided. He jumped when he heard Kylo's voice, but he forced himself to calm down. It was just Kylo, he told himself. He isn't going to hurt you. He sat there for a little while, gathering his courage, before crawling back into the tent. He knew he had hurt Kylo, and even though he told himself he shouldn't care he did. So he stared up at the top of the tent again and tried to let his mind go blank. It was harder than it had been before, but he managed it, slipping into the blessed nothingness within his mind.

The sun was going down when Kylo finished the repairs. Climbing down from the shuttle he double checked and then pulled onto his coat and mask. Walking to the tent he stayed several feet away. “General. The shuttle is fixed. Can you walk aboard?”

Kylo's voice pulled him out of his oblivion. He heard it distorted, knowing he had put the mask on. He tested the weight on his leg again. It would hold him, but it was extremely painful. He would have asked Kylo for help, but he didn't think that would be received well. "I can," he answered, gritting his teeth as he limped out of the tent. Hux emerged and saw that Kylo had indeed put his mask on. Hux still had his cloak wrapped around him, he hadn't taken it off since Kylo gave it to him. He considered giving it back to him, but it was so comforting to him now, he didn't know if he could.

Kylo stood aside and waited until he was aboard before following and closing the hatch. He didn't speak once they were back in the air. The shuttle was still a bit shaky but it was holding together. He briefly worried that hyperspace might rip it apart, but at the moment he might welcome being dead. The trip through didn't kill them and they landed aboard the Finalizer without incident. The ramp lowered and Ren paused glancing at him a moment then disappeared down the ramp passing the medical team that rushed in to help the General.

Hux felt a tremor of trepidation at the thought of going back to the ship. Anyone could be Resistance spies, and they would take him back to that awful cell. He almost considered telling Kylo to just leave him there, but that would be cowardly. As Kylo walked away and the medical personnel swarmed him, he began to hyperventilate and wish that Kylo would come back. He was the only one Hux at least semi-trusted. He was so worked up the medtechs had to sedate him.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week while Hux recovered Kylo seemed to have become a hermit. He didn't wander the ship as he usually did, he didn't visit the practice rooms, there were no outbursts, all was strangely quiet. He didn't leave his quarters at all. Dressed in loose black pants and tunic style shirt he sat in a large chair looking out the viewport and trying to decide what to do. He knew the best course of action would be to ask the Supreme Leader to let him move to another ship or station him somewhere else. That would lead to questions he didn't want to answer. Leaning his head back he stared out the portal and slowly rubbed his chest wishing the sick feeling would disappear.

Every day Hux woke up in medbay hoping Kylo would visit. Every night when he didn't, Hux felt something burning inside him, like he had been stabbed. His wounds had been healing well, it seemed Kylo had done a good job setting his wounds. And he had been visited by the ship counselor every day. He had stopped feeling like everyone was going to hand him over to the Resistance. And so, after a week, medbay released him. They recommended he take some time off, though, to help him recover more, and he agreed, since he didn't exactly feel like his old self yet. The first thing he did when he got out was to go to Kylo's quarters. He wasn't sure what he would say, but he knew he had to see him. He pressed the comm outside Kylo's quarters, wondering if Kylo would even let him in.

Kylo looked over at the door knowing who it was even as he waved his hand letting the door slide open. He got to his bare feet wishing now that he were wearing his coat and mask. He studied him quickly then looked down at the floor. “You recovered... that's good...” he said fidgeting with his sleeves, betraying his nervousness. He didn't say what he'd wanted to say, that he was beyond relieved to see him up and around. 

Hux walked inside. He nodded. "I did," he said. "The medtechs said it was due to you I got out so fast, you did a good job with my wounds." He looked at Kylo, who was obviously nervous. He was nervous, too. He wondered why their interactions could never be simple. "Why didn't you visit me?" he blurted out.

Kylo glanced at him and nodded glad that he'd done at least one thing right. Hux's question caught him off guard. “I... didn't think you'd care to see me,” he said, looking at him and still fidgeting with his sleeves. There it was again. That naked feeling... the sickness churning in his guts making him queasy and feeling exposed. “After what happened... I thought it best if I stayed away from you,” he said looking down at the floor. “I assumed it's what you'd prefer.”

Hux threw up his hands, anger taking hold of him. "So you rescue me, then don't think I'll want to see you? You're the only one in the galaxy I can trust, Ren." Here he paused his voice shaky. "I was broken, Ren. And you have to take it personally like... a child." Here he stopped in his tirade and huffed, turning to face away from Kylo.

Kylo was silent for a moment. “Like a child. You kissed me... then fled like I was some sort of horrible beast and the look on your face...” he said staring hard at his back. “That was it. That was my first kiss Hux. It was you and you looked like you were going to vomit. What was I supposed to do exactly? Should I keep coming back to you so you can abuse me? Tear me apart some more? I don't understand this and I turned to you and I opened myself up and you spit in my face. And now you speak of trust? You're not the only broken one.”

Hux felt a twinge of surprise, and whirled around to face Kylo. That had really been his first kiss? "I was scared of you. Scared of trusting you. And kissing you... it made me too vulnerable. I couldn't handle it." He should've known he would never understand. No one would understand. Even he didn't fully understand it. It was irrational, he knew, but that didn't make it any less real.

Kylo was silent for a moment chewing on the corner of his lower lip. “And now you've decided you do trust me? You're confusing me...” he said raking both hands through his hair in frustration. Walking over he stopped in front of Hux looking at him. “Do you remember what I said to you? When I asked you to explain this sick feeling inside me.”

Hux nodded. "I realized that you're the only person I do trust, Ren. You saved me, after all." He looked down, embarrassed. Hux remembered everything that Kylo had told him, but he nodded cautiously. "I do. Why?" he asked, looking at Kylo curiously.

Kylo stood there for a moment before he sank to his knees in front of him pressing his hands against the floor. “Please help me. I don't know what to do... it's eating away at me and I can't make it stop. Training doesn't help... nothing helps. I meant what I said. I'll serve you, I'll kill for you, I'll lay the galaxy at your feet if you'll just help me. You're the cause... so... you must know the cure,” he said turning those big brown eyes up at him.

Hux felt a flicker of a smile cross his face. It had been so long since he smiled, it felt strange. He felt something within him responding to Ren's proclamations. "So dramatic, Ren," he said, teasingly. "I think I might have a solution. Get up off the floor and kiss me already."

Kylo slowly picked himself up looking at him suddenly awkward and shy. He stepped closer to him hesitantly resting a hand on his waist and leaning in kissing him gently. His eyes closed as he struggled to hold himself in check. He didn't want to come off as a horny teenager. Restraint, Ren, he thought to himself.

Kylo wasn't actually too bad at this, Hux thought, returning the kiss. A bit sloppy, but that was to be understood. Hux opened his mouth and gently ran his tongue over the inside of Kylo's mouth.

Kylo made a soft noise stepping closer to him. Tilting his head he hesitantly met his tongue with his own. This was better. This was so much better. He could feel a strange buzzing in the back of his head but the horrible sick hole in the pit of his stomach had slowly disappeared the closer he got to Hux.

Hux allowed their tongues to clash against each other for a minute, before pulling away. He took a step back, allowing them to take a breath. "Did that help at all, Ren?" he asked with a light smirk.

Kylo almost stumbled when Hux drew back. He swallowed and nodded his head. “Yes...” he said clenching his hands into fists, resisting the urge to reach for him. “You do know....don't you? How to cure this....”

"Good," he said, nodding seriously. "I believe I know exactly what will cure it. But, it will have to be in my quarters." Hux gave the Vader helmet a strange look. "I don't know why you have that around, Ren, but I can't cure you with that staring at me." He strode out into the hallway. "Follow me," he said, gesturing with his head for Kylo to follow.

Kylo glanced over at his grandfather's mask with a puzzled expression. Turning he followed Hux, jogging to catch up to him. It wasn't until they were halfway along that he realized he was still in his loose fitting clothes and barefoot. Oh well, too late now, he thought.

Hux pressed his thumb against the pad and the door slid open. He walked inside, then turned to observe Kylo as the doors closed. Then he stepped forward to kiss him again, his hands gripping his shoulders. This time the kiss was more urgent and frantic, his tongue darting in to taste the other man's mouth.

Kylo followed thinking this was the first time he'd seen the inside of Hux's quarters. He started to look around but was caught instead by another kiss. He fell into it instantly, kissing him back eagerly. His hands clenched at his sides and then crept forward gripping the other man by the waist.

Hux continued kissing him, his hands resting on Kylo's lower back. He felt how eager Kylo was, and he grunted his approval when Kylo's hands found his waist. When he judged Kylo was ready, he stepped away again, catching his breath. He watched Kylo carefully. "Take your clothes off," he said.

Kylo was really beginning to enjoy this kissing thing when again Hux moved away. He was about to make a smart ass comment when Hux ordered him to strip. He stared at him a moment. A blush crept up his neck and ears as he slowly pulled his tunic shirt off over his head dropping it on the floor. A moment later he stood naked blushing and embarrassed.

Hux watched him for a moment to see if he would obey. When he did Hux nodded approvingly. "Good boy," he said. He circled around Kylo, inspecting him. He certainly had a nice body. "Now go get on the bed. On your back," Hux ordered. He took his boots and shirt off, placing them organized against the wall. He turned to see if Kylo had done what he had said.

Kylo stood perfectly still even though it was embarrassing to be observed like he had become a possession. That didn't stop him from doing what Hux wanted though. He slowly crossed the room and laid down on the bed. Lifting himself up on his elbows he watched him. “How does being naked help me exactly? This seems a little... strange.”

Hux climbed onto the bed, his body over Kylo's. "Just be quiet," he said. “And you’ll see.” He started kissing his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise. He made his way lower, biting Kylo's collarbone. He made his way to his nipples, tongue gently tracing around one and then the other, before sucking.

Kylo looked up at him, falling silent even though he still looked a little confused. He slowly laid back down on the bed not sure he liked Hux hovering over him. He wasn't used to being so close to anyone else. And then the General's mouth was sucking on his skin and he felt a pleasurable shiver slide down his spine.

Hux felt the tremor in Kylos body, and he let out a soft smirk as he continued making his way down his body. When he reached his cock, he flicked a tongue around the tip, before lifting his head up and slowly taking it into his mouth. It was a pleasant stretching feeling. He moved his head up and down, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Kylo swallowed staring at the ceiling and not moving a muscle as he worked his way down his chest and stomach. His hips jerked and he made a small startled sound his fingers curling into fists. Lifting his head again he looked down at him completely shocked to see the ever so proper General with his mouth around his cock. The knight groaned as much at the sight as the pleasure he was giving him. A hand slid into Hux's hair tangling in the red strands.

Hux saw Kylo staring at him and teasingly ran a tongue around his shaft, staring right into his eyes. He was careful to gauge Kylo's reactions, he didn't want this to end before it had begun. When he judged he was close enough, he took his mouth off his cock and took a deep breath. He crawled up Kylo again, kissing him while he opened a drawer in the bedside table and fiddled around in it. When he had found what he was looking for, he crawled down again and squirted some lube on his fingers. "This will be cold," Hux warned. He spread Kylo's legs and gently ran a finger around his asshole.

Kylo's whole body felt like it was on fire, the sensation pooling around his groin making him buck up into Hux's mouth eagerly. It didn't occur to him that he might accidentally gag the man. He was sensitive, that was for sure. A simple blow job had him squirming on the mattress and moaning. Given that he'd never felt anything like it before it was easy to see why it would be a shock to his system. He'd been taught that giving in your lust was shameful and weak and he'd gone to great pains to never indulge himself. Now suddenly it was like his hormones were flooding out the gate and he couldn't control it. He met Hux's kiss eagerly if a little sloppily, his hands tangling again in the ginger's hair. He wasn't really aware of what Hux intended as he moved back down his body and then the sudden cold made him gasp. He looked at Hux like he was out of his mind. “What....What are you doing?”

Hux smirked. "You wanted me to cure you, didn't you? Now, I do believe I told you to be quiet," he said, looking at Kylo severely, digging his nails warningly into his thigh until blood began to drip down. He released his hand and gently licked the blood off Kylo’s thigh. Then he returned to his task. "I need you to relax, Kylo," he said, still running his finger around the rim. Then he inserted a finger, slowly, waiting for the muscles to relax before he pushed deeper.

Kylo growled low in his throat at being told to be quiet. He did not like being ordered about but he had asked for his help. His head tilted back with a hoarse moan when his nails bit into his skin hard enough to draw blood. It seemed the knight was a bit of a masochist but everyone already knew that. Exhaling slowly he tried to relax but it wasn't easy when Hux seemed to determine to shove a finger up his ass. Biting his lower lip he closed his eyes and focused on relaxing his body. Slowly his muscles complied and Hux would find it significantly easier to prepare him.

Hux managed to get two fingers in without too much trouble, and he scissored them inside Kylo, trying to get him to open up. He crooked his fingers and pressed them against Kylo's prostrate, trying to give Kylo a little hint of what was to come. He pressed his fingers there for a few minutes until he pulled his fingers out of Kylo.

Kylo squirmed a bit at the discomfort wondering what the kriff Hux was up to. The sudden blaze of pleasure that raced up his spine made the knight gasp, his hips lifting off the bed as he grabbed onto the sheets in complete surprise. He slumped, panting when Hux removed his fingers looking at him with and startled eyes. “What....what was that...?”

A cold light came into Hux's eyes. "Again, Ren, I believe I told you not to talk." He grabbed Kylo's cock, pressing his nails into it. Not enough to draw blood, just enough to hurt. He leaned forward until his face was close to Kylo's. "Don't make me gag you, Ren. You have such pretty moans, it would be a pity to have them muffled." He let go of Kylo's cock, and then leaned back again.

Kylo gave a startled and slightly pained gasp tilting his head back, his teeth gritting. He looked back at him angrily but he was obediently silent. He wanted to know what that was he'd felt and he had a feeling if he didn't do what Hux said he'd be turned out without answers or his cure. Not to mention he didn't want to be gagged. Licking his suddenly dry lips he watched him but kept his mouth shut.

Hux nodded to himself when he saw that Kylo was going to obey him, then he took off his pants and briefs, folding them neatly. He put some lube on himself and then slowly pressed inside Kylo, waiting until the muscles relaxed before pushing further. He couldn't believe how good this felt, and he let out a little moan as Kylo's heat surrounded him.

Ren watched him stripping off the rest of his clothes but it wasn't until he saw him lubing himself up that it all seemed to click in his mind. His automatic impulse was to run like his hair was on fire but he managed to control himself. He opened his mouth and shut it again remembering that he wasn't supposed to talk. Looking up at the General as he moved between his legs he was embarrassed to feel a tad fearful. What if it hurt a lot? Was Hux just messing with him? Was this all some plot to diminish him? What if he couldn't handle it? All these whispers rolling around in his head became a blur of noise as the ginger pushed inside of him. He tensed, he couldn't help it. Breathing in slow shallow gulps he tried to relax and trust that Hux knew what he was doing.

When Hux had finally bottomed out, he stood there for a few seconds, feeling himself enveloped totally. Then, he started moving in and out, slowly. He angled for Kylo's prostrate as he did so, and grabbed his cock in one hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. His thrusts slowly became faster, grunting as he pushed into Kylo.

Kylo felt stretched... full... and it was strange how little he hated it. And then Hux moved and he brushed against that thing inside him sending fireworks exploding in the knight's brain. Gasping he lifted his hips up, long legs wrapping around Hux's waist. Each time he struck that spot Kylo saw white. Despite the order to be silent he couldn't help but moan Hux's name. He grabbed onto his upper arms looking at him clearly surprised by the pleasure he was feeling. He hadn't expected this at all.

Watching Kylo's reaction was only making Hux feel more pleasure. He kept stroking Kylo's cock, harder and faster, as he pounded into the knight. Hux was pulled down a little when Kylo's legs wrapped around him, but Hux didn't mind. It gave him more traction. He felt his cock being squeezed and kriff Kylo was so tight he couldn't bear it. He didn't think that he could last much longer.

Kylo clung to him rocking his hips up to meet him eagerly now. His breath came heavy and he knew he was going to come, he could feel it building. It was sensory overload for the inexperienced knight. Letting his head roll back on the pillow he cried out as he came, spilling over Hux's palm and onto his own stomach as well. His whole body went taut and he felt for a moment like he might pass out. The feeling slowly faded and he sagged onto the sheets breathing quickly, strands of black hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead and jawline.

Watching Kylo come was enough to send Hux over the edge, and he came with a gasp of pleasure that filled him so he lost his bearings for a moment. He pulled out of Kylo and crawled up to lay beside him on the bed. After Hux had recovered, he turned to Kylo. "Did that cure you?" he asked curiously.

Kylo groaned as he felt the ginger coming inside of him. His legs slid free and laid limp and spent on the bed as Hux moved up beside him. Turning his head he looked at him tiredly. Had it cured him? He definitely felt better. The aching sickness had abated. He sat up slightly pressing a hand against his chest. “I think... maybe....” he said looking over at him. “Are you going to tell the Supreme Leader about this...?”

Hux grinned at him. "Good. You know what that means? You belong to me now," he said in a low growl. He almost laughed. "Why would I tell him? It's none of his business." He paused, considering for a moment. "He might be able to read my mind, though." He got up. "I'm going to take a shower," he said. The shower helped him think, and he felt dirty. So he stood in the water and planned. When he emerged, he felt like he had a pretty decent plan. He walked outside and gestured to the fresher. "You can use the shower if you want, Ren."

Ren watched him for a moment trying not to be insulted by the man's possessive announcement. Did he really mind? Alright, yes he minded a little. It was true that he felt better though. Hux had kept his word, he had helped him. He felt awkward now that it was over as if he'd lost some of his power. Laying on his back he tried not to worry about what the Supreme Leader would do if he found out about this. Weak, that hateful voice in his head hissed. Turning his head he sat up as Hux re-emerged and nodded his thanks disappearing into the fresher. He stood under the water as hot as he could stand it and tried to think.

Hux grabbed his datapad before he sat back down on the bed. He went over a form he needed to approve while he still formed his plan in his head. He felt a prickle of irritation at people's stupidity. This wasn't even the right form. He sighed and scrolled to the next one, reading it over. He would need to have Kylo on his side for this. He hoped he could count on him, because if he couldn't it was all for nothing.

Ren exited the shower with a towel around his hips rubbing his wet hair with a second towel. Glancing at Hux he moved over to his discarded clothing to get dressed. “So I'm cured now.... right?”

Hux shrugged, glancing up from the datapad. "I would assume so. You'll have to be the one to tell me, though." He put the datapad down and looked seriously at Kylo. "Did you mean what you said?"

Kylo stepped into his pants tugging them up and fixing them as he looked over at Hux. “What I said?” He thought for a moment and then remembered his proclamations at Hux's feet. Hux had kept his end of the bargain, Ren would keep his. He nodded. “Yes…” he said walking over to stand at the foot of the bed. “Just tell me what you need done.”

Hux patted the bed next to him. "You can sit with me, if you want." He considered how much of his plan to tell Kylo. He decided to not tell him for now, just the parts he needed to know. He took a deep breath, looking at Kylo. "I want you to teach me how to shield my mind. I don't want Snoke to know what we're doing. I don't know if he would... understand." He shrugged. "I know you can already shield your mind from Snoke, you're strong enough for that, but I'm the weak link." He hoped fanning at Kylo's ego would help him be more willing.

Kylo sat down beside him looking at him looking surprised at the request. “I... can do that. What we're doing? Are we going to do this again?” he asked confused. Did he want to do this again? After a moment’s thought he decided he did. He also didn't want Snoke to know anything about it so he'd devote himself to helping Hux. “I promised to serve you...” he said looking at him. “I'll do whatever you ask me to.” He could feel that strange flutter in his chest again but it wasn't a sick feeling this time. More of a satisfied feeling, knowing that Hux wasn't going to push him away.

Hux smiled at Kylo. "If you want to, Ren. If you liked it. Because I definitely liked it." He watched Kylo thinking about something, and he wished he had his ability to read thoughts for a moment. Then Hux felt a pang of satisfaction sweep through him. Good. He would need to ask him again at a later date, for a much more serious matter, but that was not now. He nodded, opening his arms. "Then I am your student."

Kylo hesitated a moment and then smiled back ducking his head in an almost bashful manner. He wasn't used to smiling. “I liked it to...” he said quietly. He thought for a moment then decided to teach him the easiest method, which was thought focus. “When I was small I was able to teach myself a pretty simple trick to keep my real thoughts hidden. It's called 'thought focusing',” he said glancing at him. “What you do is calm yourself and then concentrate on something as far from the thought your trying to hide as you can. So... if I'm... say... if I'm trying to hide the thought of having killed someone then I'll focus my thoughts on all the people around me who are alive. I'll think about the people I pass in the hallways, I'll think about their voices and their manners and what they do and that clouds out the other things,” he said rubbing his hands slowly against his knees* Does that make sense?”

Hux listened closely as Kylo spoke, trying to picture what he had said in his mind. He nodded slowly. "I think so. Let's try it." Hux tried to think of a memory he could use as the thing he wanted to hide. He wanted it to be an emotional one, since the things he was doing with Kylo were emotional. He finally decided on the memories of being locked in the supply closet for days when his father was mad at him. He was small then, and he had cried and wondered if his father had forgotten about him as he sat in the closet. Hux then thought about something as opposite that as possible. Of course. There had been a meadow near his home when he was growing up, and he loved to just sit there on a rock and be at peace. It was so open and free there. "I'm ready," he told Kylo, trying to relax his mind. He concentrated on the meadow, the chirps of birds, and the smell of the grass, and the feel of the sun-warmed rock beneath him. But the closet kept breaking through, the fear that his father would never come back and he would lay in the dark forever, and he pushed it away, concentrating on the feeling when he ran through the grass, the freedom and the way the grass tugged gently at him.

Kylo nodded and reached out using the Force as a conduit to gently press at Hux's mind. Usually he was aggressive and forceful when reading minds but he didn't want to hurt the other man. Cautiously he felt around the fringes of his thoughts. He saw... green. Grass... a field... or a meadow. He could feel the warm sunshine, feel the breeze, and smell the earth. There was a sense of immense joy and freedom. There was something else there... a little deeper. A darkness. Fear. Loneliness. Rejection. Kylo frowned as the meadow shrank to a small enclosed space. He was trapped, forgotten, discarded. He was frightened... the green bled back through and he could smell the scent of flowers. He drew back shaking his head. “I saw... a field… it was open and pretty...” he said quietly looking down at his hands. “There was some kind of enclosed space... you were frightened... it kept bleeding through...” He looked at him wanting to ask but knowing he had no right to. “It was really good for your first try. I didn't do nearly that well the first time I did it.”  
Hux took a breath when he felt Kylo's touch leave his mind. That had been harder than he thought it would be. And more mentally exhausting. He listened to Kylo and felt an inner prickle of irritation at his failure. Still, he had to get this right. It was important Snoke not know what they were up to. He shrugged off Kylo's praise. He didn’t need praise, he needed to get it right. "All right," he said, taking a deep breath to relax. "Let's try it again." This time, it was easier to keep the closet from his thoughts, it barely pushed through at one point and he firmly pushed it away.

Kylo nodded and reached out again gently probing his mind. “The meadow... the fresh green again filled his senses and he found himself smiling. Lowering his head he was so caught up in the memories of the natural beauty that the dark place was a passing shadow. It took him a moment to recognize it and then it was gone. He drew back looking at him. “Just the briefest hint... you're a fast learner...”

Hux exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding and laid back against the bed. "That was more tiring than I thought it would be," he said. "And harder. It seems so simple..." He broke off, shaking his head. "And yet it's not." He was developing a headache, and he frowned. He hoped he would be able to withstand the Supreme Leader's probing, but he felt as long as Snoke had no reason to mistrust him he would probably not probe too deep.

Kylo watched him and slid back on the bed turning onto his side and resting his head on his arm. “With time and practice you'll be perfect at it,” he said. “Don't be afraid of Snoke... I can protect you,” he said with a slight fierceness to his tone. The fact that he was willing to protect Hux over Snoke was a big shift in the knight's loyalties.

Hux nodded. "I hope so, Ren." He said. The lights were making his headache worse, so he called out, "Lights, 50%," and they dimmed. He sighed with relief as his headache somewhat lessened. Hux glanced over in surprise at Kylo. That was faster than he had expected. He considered telling Kylo his plan now, but he decided he would wait. Even though his declaration was a sign of progress, it wasn't quite far enough for Hux. He looked seriously at Kylo. "I know you will, Ren. I know you won't let anyone hurt me. And who would dare try to? You're stronger than anyone I know, Ren."

Kylo smiled slightly feeling pride in his strength and the fact that Hux acknowledged it. In a lot of ways he was still stuck... wanting acknowledgement, craving attention and approval and not knowing how to express it. When Hux fed his need without needing to be told this it had bonded Kylo to him with a fierce attachment. “No one who wants to live,” he said watching him in the darkened room. “Do you want me to leave?”

Hux chuckled. "Exactly." He looked over at Kylo in slight surprise. "Why would I want you to leave? I never want you to leave." He sighed. "I know it's unrealistic, though." He reached out and pulled Kylo closer to him, just holding him. Even though he wasn't one for cuddling, he knew Kylo craved affection and he was prepared to give it as long as he got what he wanted in return.

Kylo hesitated just a moment before he slid over against Hux's side slowly resting his head against the ginger's chest. Closing his eyes he listened to the heartbeat, the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing helping him relax. “Thank you....” he mumbled.

Hux gently ran a hand through Kylo's hair. He had to admit it was nice to feel Kylo's head on his chest. "For what?" he asked curiously.

Kylo chewed on the corner of his mouth for a moment before answering honestly. “For not making me feel stupid or weak... sometimes I forget what it's like to let my guard down.”

Hux ran his finger lightly down Kylo's face, tracing over his cheekbones and nose. "You're not stupid or weak. You're the most powerful creature in the galaxy, Ren. No one would dare stand in your way, if they knew what was good for them."

Kylo smiled and tilted his head looking at him. “I'm not the most powerful creature in the galaxy. You are. Because you can command me,” he said taking hold of his hand. He kissed his wrist and then his palm resting his cheek against it.

Hux smiled at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to the buzz of the comm outside the door. "General?" a tentative voice said. Hux glanced over to see what time it was, and mentally cursed. 0700. He never slept in that late. Kylo's lanky limbs were draped over him, so he gently pushed them off and got out of bed, starting to put his uniform on. 

"What is it?" he asked sharply. 

"The Supreme Leader wants to see you," the man answered. 

Hux cursed internally again. He wasn't ready yet. He hadn't had enough practice. "I'll be there shortly," he answered. 

"Uh, also, we can't find Lord Ren, sir," the man continued, his voice trembling slightly. 

Hux cursed a third time. "Did you check his quarters? The training rooms?" Hux asked, even though he knew Kylo wouldn't be there.

"Yes, sir," the man answered. "We checked all of his usual spots." 

Hux quickly made a decision about how to proceed. It wouldn't do for anyone to find out that Kylo was actually in his room. So he went abruptly to the door and opened it. The officer outside saluted. Hux stood to the side. "Get inside, now," Hux ordered. The officer looked confused, but he obeyed. When he saw Kylo in Hux's bed, he looked even more confused. 

"Ren," Hux said, glancing over at him to make sure he was awake. "Can you make him think you were in your quarters the whole time? Or wipe his memories? If not we can kill him, but I'd rather not." The man was trembling now.

Kylo slowly sat up on his elbows looking around a bit disoriented. Why was he in Hux's quarters? He remembered as he listened to the exchange between Hux and the man outside. Running a hand through his hair he sat up looking at Hux wondering how he planned to handle this. He was surprised when he opened the door and pulled the messenger in. Looking from Hux to the officer and back he hesitated a moment. “I don't know... I've never done that before... I've read minds but I haven't altered memories,” he said watching the man quake in fear. “I can try but it might break his mind,” he said looking back at Hux. “What do you want me to do?”

Hux considered their options. "Just try it. If you break his mind, we can just kill him." The officer radiated fear, but Hux was semi-impressed he didn't try to make a run for it or protest. His men were well-conditioned, his father's program was very efficient. And with the tweaks Hux had made to it, he had to say it was near perfect.

Kylo nodded and walked over to the man grabbing his head between his hands. He reached out with the Force pushing his way into the man's mind. He concentrated hard, plucking away the memories of the last thirty minutes. The man spasmed in his grasp, and when Kylo released him he reeled back stumbling. Kylo grimaced and gripped his shoulder pushing him out the door and into the hallway. A moment later the officer looked around wondering what he was doing there and why his head hurt so badly. He slowly wandered off dazed. Moving back across the room Kylo went into the fresher and splashed water on his face. “It should hold...”

Hux watched the display with a smile on his lips. Kylo really was powerful. He felt a little shiver run through him at the thought of that power at his command. He followed Kylo into the fresher and gelled and combed his hair. Then he turned and kissed Kylo, long and hard. "You're amazing," he said, looking into his brown eyes. He considered how to best go about going to see Snoke. "You go first," he told Kylo. "Make your way to Snoke's holo room. I'll follow in five minutes. If anyone sees you leaving my quarters, wipe their memories."

Kylo turned looking at him and kissed him back eagerly. Drawing back slightly he looked a bit puzzled. “I am? I mean... of course I am. But why exactly are you saying that I am?” he asked raking a hand through his hair and pushing it back into place. “I can do that... if that's what you want then that's what I'll do,” he said moving to the bedroom to finish dressing.

Hux laughed. "That much power, it's incredible." He stepped out into the bedroom as well, and put on his belt and boots. Now that things had calmed down, he was able to refocus on how nervous he was. If he failed to withstand Snoke's scrutiny, his plan would be ruined. "Good," Hux said, glancing at the chronometer. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kylo nodded disappearing out the door and making his way to the conference hall. Walking in to the room he couldn't at first figure out what was so strange and then he realized that he was bare foot, wearing the loose pants and shirt he'd followed Hux in the day before and without his mask. Shit. He stood awkwardly feeling like a fool and tried to summon a plausible excuse for his appearance.

Hux waited for five minutes, and then followed Kylo. He schooled his face into its usual impassive mask, but he still felt his nervousness in the pit of his stomach. When he entered the room, he nodded curtly to Kylo. As the hologram flickered to life, Hux dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. 

The Supreme Leader stared impassively at them for a moment, not saying anything. Hux concentrated on reports he had to file later, the organization of his datapad, the status of the troops. He felt a light brushing against his mind, but it was gone quickly and he sighed in relief. "General, give me a status report," he finally said. Hux gave him a brief rundown of their numbers, morale, and budget. When he finished speaking, Snoke flicked his eyes to Kylo. "And what is the status of your knights?"

Kylo completely ignored Hux and studied his bare toes as the General gave his status reports. When Snoke spoke to him he flicked his eyes up at the towering figure then back down. “They stand ready to do your bidding, Supreme Leader,” he said quietly.

Snoke looked down at him and nodded slightly. "It is time to complete your training, Kylo Ren. General, you will bring my apprentice to me." Hux was surprised by this turn of events, but he kept thoughts running through his head of his troops in formation, the humming of his ship. "Yes, Supreme Leader," he said. Snoke nodded once again and the hologram flicked off. 

Hux turned to Kylo, wanting to see how he would take the news.

Kylo looked up sharply clearly caught by surprise. He said nothing however. Once the hologram vanished he rubbed his eyes. “I can't believe I forgot what I was wearing.”

Hux laughed. "Well I happen to like what you're wearing. It's much easier to get off you. Besides, I think it looks cute." He brushed against Kylo in a brief kiss, then sighed. "I suppose we'll have to get packed then.” This was setting his plan in motion far sooner than he had expected, and he hoped he would be able to get Kylo on his side still.

Ren looked over at him and instantly reached for him when he kissed him so lightly, but then he remembered where they were and he dropped his arm back at his side. He smiled that slow, slightly pained smile glanced down at his bare feet on the cold tile floor. “I suppose....” he said, turning towards the door. He was nervous, much to his dismay. He'd been so eager for the end of his training for so long, but now that it loomed in front of him he was worried and that irritated him. He started to say something but thought better of it and nodded at the General before disappearing heading to his quarters to clean up and pack.

Hux watched Kylo's retreat, then made his way to his own quarters. He efficiently packed for a week and then made his way to the landing bay. They would make their way to Snoke in a shuttle with a two Stormtrooper escort, they would act as the pilot and copilot, and also as guards. The Stormtroopers stood outside at attention, and Hux nodded at them as he walked inside. He made his way to his quarters and put down his luggage.

Kylo took his time. He cleaned up and dressed in his usual gear before putting on his helmet. His personal luggage was a simple shoulder bag. Walking down to the hangar he entered the shuttle in silence and walked down to his quarters setting the bag down on the bed. Crossing to the viewport he watched as they launched and left the Finalizer behind. Hooking his fingers under his helmet he unlocked it and lifted it off setting it aside.

Hux unpacked his things in his quarters, then went to find Kylo. He stood with him on the viewport, watching the stars. "I heard Darth Vader was a great pilot," Hux said conversationally. He had also heard Han Solo was a great pilot, but Hux knew if he brought that up Kylo just might kill him. "Are you a pilot?"

Kylo knew who it was without looking around. Only Hux would enter his quarters without permission, not that he minded. He stared out at the space around them and smiled faintly. “He was the best pilot in the Empire. Completely fearless,” he said enthusiastically. “I...” he hesitated frowning as he remembered his first time touching the controls of a ship. Aboard the Falcon on his father's lap. His jaw clenched and he stared hard out the view port. “I was never certified but I can fly. I'd like to be as good as Lord Vader someday,” he said quietly.

Hux smiled at Kylo's enthusiasm. He always was a big fan of his grandfather. He saw Kylo's hesitation, and then nodded. He left Kylo's quarters, pulling off his gloves as he did so. He went to the bridge. "Are the coordinates set in?" he asked the troopers. 

"They are, sir," the pilot replied. 

Hux nodded, took out his blaster, and shot them both in the head. It was made easy by the fact that neither of them were wearing their helmets. He replaced his blaster on his belt and put his gloves on again.

Kylo smiled as he looked back out the window seeming to be in a better mood again when Hux left him. He stripped off his cloak draping it over the back of a chair and picked up the helmet when something strange flitted through his mind. Fear. There was a sudden bright flash of fear followed by nothing. Kylo frowned trying to find the source again but it was gone. It had been on the ship, he was sure of that. How could it just vanish? Maybe someone just tripped, but no... he should be able to feel that. Relief or embarrassment or something. Not nothing. Walking to his door he opened it looking down the hallway.

Hux walked back toward Kylo's room. When he saw him sticking his head out, he paused. "Ah, Ren," he said. "I need your help to take care of the bodies. We'll have to put them out the airlock, but I'm not strong enough to drag them to it with all their armor." He turned and walked toward the bridge again.

Kylo was silent just watching him for a moment. Bodies? That explained it. He'd felt the flash of fear right before death. He slowly left his room and followed Hux to the cockpit looking at the dead men. “Why did you kill them?” he asked looking at Hux and leaning down to seize both by the back of their collars to drag them for him. He didn't seem upset by the death of the men, just confused as to what Hux was doing.

Hux shrugged. "I don't know if I could go a whole week acting coldly to each other. There are no secrets on a shuttle this small. And when we arrived at Snoke's, he would be able to easily read their minds. I figured it's better to get rid of them so we could have some time to spend together. Besides, the shuttle will mostly be on autopilot the whole way, we only really need a pilot for the last stretch."

Ren drug the men behind him towards the airlock listening to Hux's explanation. He felt a twinge of irritation. So that's why he'd asked if he could fly. It wasn't because he was actually interested, he just wanted to make sure Ren could bring the ship in before he killed the pilots. Well... he supposed it was better to be prepared than to do what he would have done and killed them first and then wondered about it. He hefted the bodies into the airlock and closed the sealed door before venting the airlock and dumping the corpses into space. “I can pilot for the last stretch,” he volunteered knowing Hux expected him to. He looked over at him. “That's good planning on your part.”

Hux followed after Kylo as he dumped the bodies. He watched the bodies slowly drift away. It was strangely calming. "Thank you, Ren," Hux said, kissing him on the cheek. "That would be very helpful." He shrugged. "I suppose so. I always investigate the possible outcomes before I make a decision." He leaned over and kissed Kylo's cheek. "Why don't we retire to my quarters now that we have some privacy?"

Kylo watched the bodies float away as well but he didn't feel one way about it or another. He looked over at Hux. “You're welcome...” he said still getting used to the General being kind to him. He smiled faintly lowering his chin a bit when he kissed his cheek. “I would have done the opposite. I'm too... impulsive... I guess,” he said looking back at the bodies now far behind them, just little specks that vanished a moment later. He nodded at Hux's suggestion. “Alright,” he said letting him lead the way back to his quarters. He pulled off his gloves as they went tossing them into his room as he passed the door.

Hux laughed. "That you would have, Ren. That's why we're good for each other. We complete what the other is missing." As soon as they were in his quarters, Hux turned and kissed Kylo fiercely. He didn't give much time before his tongue was poking around in Kylo's mouth, and he pulled lightly on his lower lip with his teeth. He needed Kylo, and he didn't know how much preamble he could stand.

The knight nodded in agreement thinking that was very true. He could be trusted to handle sudden situations and Hux was reliable when it came to planning ahead. It was a good combination. Entering his chambers he started to speak and was instantly silenced by the kiss. He returned it eagerly, his hands hesitating before resting on Hux's waist. The pull on his lower lip brought a soft moan from the knight, something about it seemed possessive to him and he didn't mind. Which surprised him. With anyone else most of what Hux did and said to him would be enough to land a lightsaber through their guts. Hux's orders and actions only excited him.

Hux stepped forward when Kylo put his hands on his waist, encouraging him that he had done the right thing. Kylo was definitely getting better at this. The kisses weren't so sloppy, and he seemed to know what to do with himself more. Hux pulled away from Kylo's mouth and then kissed his neck. Then he pulled back, catching his breath. "Clothes off," he said, then quickly took off his own uniform, folding it less neatly than he usually did. He turned to see if Kylo had complied.

Kylo was trying to learn and this desire to grow better made him more obedient than usual. He undid his coat shrugging it off and letting it land on the floor without caring. Next came the boots, the shirt, and then his pants and shorts. Naked once again he looked over at Hux flexing his fingers a bit nervously. For some reason he was always nervous now in Hux's presence as if he feared it was all some kind of elaborate joke.

Hux smiled when he saw that he had obeyed. "Good, Ren," he said. He took a moment to appreciate Kylo's body before he pushed him backwards onto the bed. He crawled over him and then they kissed again, hot and fierce, before Hux slowly kissed and licked his way down Kylo. He bit his neck, not enough to draw blood, and then continued down. He licked his nipples, then his stomach. He licked briefly at Kylo's cock before grabbing the lube he had brought from his luggage.

Kylo stumbled slightly before he landed on the bed with a small bounce. Lifting his head he met Hux's mouth eagerly sliding a hand into the short ginger hair while his tongue invaded his mouth. He learned quickly. He released his hold on Hux's hair and rolled his head back with a groan as the General worked his way down his body leaving patches of heated, flushed skin in his wake. His breath coming quickly he felt himself tensing at the sight of the lubricant and closing his eyes, taking deep breaths worked to relax. It was an automatic reaction, one still wedged under the fact that he was trusting Hux in ways he had never trusted anyone before. It was a strange feeling to be so incredibly open and vulnerable to a man who had once been seen as an enemy. It made the entire thing even better in his opinion. The lowering of his guard, the surrender of his will and power. It was why he'd become so obedient, if only in bed. “You were planning this even though we are going to see the Supreme Leader?” he asked a little surprised and impressed by Hux's gall.

Hux smirked. "It always helps to be prepared." He poured some lube onto his fingers and then carefully poked his fingertip in. Kylo was still relatively open from their last encounter, and his muscles quickly relaxed, allowing Hux to push his finger all the way in. He managed to get two in without too much difficulty, angling them slightly to hit Kylo's prostate. After he got three in without too much difficulty, Hux lubed his cock, throbbing with need. He entered as slowly as he could, need overtaking him.

Kylo took a deep breath exhaling slowly and wondering if that would ever not feel strange. At least it didn't hurt this time. The sudden spike of pleasure made him gasp, his hips lifting off the bed for a moment. Slumping back he bit his lower lip trying to keep from squirming. He tilted his he reaching up and gripping Hux's waist as he pushed into him, his fingers digging welts in his skin.

Hux paused a moment to let Kylo's muscles relax around him before he started thrusting. He grabbed Kylo's cock and stroked it deftly. He gasped with the pleasure as he thrust in and out. Kylo felt so good, he never wanted to give this up. "Kriff, Ren," he muttered. He brought his lips to Kylo's for a sloppy, messy kiss, filled with gasps and heavy breathing. He started thrusting harder, faster, angling to hit Kylo's prostate with each thrust.

Kylo wound his arms around his neck moaning eagerly. His hips jerked moving with him easily falling into rhythm with Hux as if they'd done this for years. He met his mouth, kissing him back with equal vigor panting against his lips. Tangling a hand in his hair he moaned his name, his legs winding around him. When he bucked up suddenly gasping Hux's name sharply he'd knew he'd hit it.

Hux very much enjoyed the sound of Kylo's moans. And he loved it when he said his name. He didn't know how much longer he would last. He pounded a few more times into Kylo, then felt himself spasming with orgasm. He kept stroking at Kylo’s cock through his haze.

Kylo felt he had no control when he was with the red haired man. Tilting his head back panting, his fingers gripped onto him tightly as he came. He slowly relaxed under him breathing heavily as he felt Hux spending himself inside of him. Closing his eyes, he untangled his limbs from around the general, letting him slide off to lay beside him. Hesitating a moment, he turned onto his side and curled up against Hux using his shoulder for a pillow and closing his eyes.

Hux gently stroked Kylo's hair. It was so soft, unlike the rest of him. They just laid there like that for a while, Hux gently stroking Kylo's hair. Then Hux decided it was time to at least test the waters for his plan. He should take advantage of Kylo's post-coital state. It might make him more agreeable. "How loyal are you to Snoke?" he ventured.

Draping his arm across Hux's stomach he was practically purring in his blissful state. He was perfectly content to lie there forever. He shifted against Hux and tilted his head looking at him a bit surprised by the question. How loyal was he to Snoke? He'd never thought about it. It was Snoke who had shown him the path to the Dark Side, it was Snoke who had trained him and given him his current status. Laying his head down again, he considered. “The Supreme Leader taught me everything I know.... I should be completely loyal to him....” he said quietly. Should be. He knew he should be, so why was it that every time he even thought of Snoke he felt a strange uneasiness and a distinct wariness. Should be is not the same as is, that little voice in his mind whispered. Was this some kind of test? Had Snoke arranged this to test his loyalty? He looked at Hux again. “Did... Did the Supreme Leader ask you to test my loyalty? Is that what this about?”

Hux processed this information. Should be. That was distinctly different than is. He felt a little flutter of hope that his plan would work after all, that he could get Kylo on his side. But he had to be cautious about this, and not scare Kylo off. Without Kylo, he had no plan. He ran his fingers soothingly down Kylo's cheek. "No, Ren. Nothing like that. I was just wondering." He went back to stroking Kyo's hair. After a few minutes, he asked, "And how loyal are you to me?"

Kylo relaxed again and smiled at the soft touch of his hand. Laying his head back he tightened his hold on Hux and made a low, rumbling hmming sound. “Very....” he said honestly. “I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you,” he growled, knowing that he would. Anyone who tried to harm Hux was going to find themselves the experimental subject of Ren's Force powers. He'd always wanted to see if he could use the Force to tear someone apart. “Why are you asking me this?”

Hux liked the sound Kylo made. It made his chest vibrate in a pleasant way. He was pleased with the way things were going so far. He didn't know whether it was too early to tell Kylo everything. But he felt like the moment was right. He continued stroking Kylo's hair. "I think we should kill Snoke." He braced himself for his reaction. He would not be too surprised if Kylo killed him, but he had his cards on the table. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Kylo's whole body stiffened and he lifted his head looking at him to see if he was joking. No... Hux didn't really joke and certainly not about something as serious as treason. Which was what this was. Kill Snoke. The one who had shown him the power of the Dark Side. Could he do that? His confusion and inner argument played out openly across his face as he considered. The alternative of course was to denounce Hux as a traitor and kill him and that he couldn't do. Snoke or Hux? Hux or Snoke? His mask usually obscured his all too open and emotional face. Closing his eyes for a moment he sat up sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the lightsaber dropped on the floor in his hurry. “Alright....” he said agreeing to something he knew he couldn't back away from. He looked at Hux over his shoulder. “You cured me... I knelt at your feet. I've never knelt at Snoke's.” He nodded slowly becoming more comfortable with his choice. “If you want to be Supreme Leader then I'll kill Snoke for you.”

Hux's body grew tense as he waited for Kylo's decision. He could see Kylo was torn about it, and he expected him to be. He just had to see if Hux or his master won out for Kylo's loyalty. When Kylo sat up, Hux braced himself, ready for the worst. But his words took him by surprise. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Your loyalty is appreciated, Ren," he said, trying to quell the excitement that rose within him. This had been his dream, his right, since he was little. And now it was about to come true. "When I said we, I meant it. I won't be able to do much besides distract him with my blaster, but I'll be by your side." He smirked. "And I prefer Emperor." He cautiously scooted closer to Kylo and took his hand. "Will your knights be loyal to you or Snoke?"

Ren watched him and smiled that slow, painful smile at Hux's declaration that he'd be at his side. That meant a lot to him. He was used to having to handle things alone and for Hux to put himself in danger... all for Kylo's sake... the knight knew he'd made the right choice. He gave Hux's hand a slight squeeze looking down at their joined hands. “Their loyalty is to me. Or it should be. I'm not worried, I can best any of them if I'm forced to,” he said quietly wondering if Hux knew how hard that was for him. He'd be turning his back not only on Snoke but also on the Knights of Ren. He knew deep down that such sentimental attachments were supposed to be beneath him but then why was he helping Hux? He lifted the general's hand kissing the back of it and resting his cheek against his knuckles. “If you want to be Emperor then I will make you Emperor,” he said looking at him. Hux had given him back a feeling of warmth that he thought was long dead. It was an exploitable attribute and a weakness because it meant he was thinking with his heart and not his head. It also made him deadlier because he'd destroy anyone who threatened Hux. Hux had created his own personal monster.

Hux nodded. "That's good." It was one less thing to worry about. He knew most of the First Order would be loyal to him after Snoke's death, he had been more present to them anyway. And Hux knew most of them wanted what he did, expansion of the First Order, rather than the obsession with finding Luke Skywalker Snoke seemed to have. There would be some who defected, or tried to dissent, but Hux would have them dealt with. Hux grinned. "Emperor is a much better title than Supreme Leader, in my opinion. And you will be my right hand, of course. My tremendous knight who strikes fear into the hearts of any who oppose us." His eyes were shining with the vision of the future.

Kylo nodded his head moving over to wrap his arms around Hux's waist, resting his head on the ginger's shoulder. “They will fear you. I promise,” he said meaning every word of it. He'd destroy anyone Hux wanted destroy. He'd decimate planets, bring star systems to their knees, wipe out entire races if Hux indicated that was his wish. Kylo was starved for approval and affection and having found both in Hux he was ready and powerful enough to turn the entire galaxy on its ear for one man. “There will be no one who stands in your way, my Emperor...” he said kissing his shoulder softly.

Hux felt grounded by the head on his shoulder. It reminded him that he was not Emperor yet, and though a critical step had been taken, there were still many to go. He still had to be careful, to plan carefully for any unforeseen circumstances. Hux shivered at the kiss and the name. It filled him with a heady sense of power. He opened his mouth when the alarms started. Cursing, Hux quickly pulled on his briefs and pants and ran to the bridge to see what was wrong. "Asteroid field," he said, looking at the control panel. "Think you can get us through it, Ren?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ren stood at the sound of the alarms and pulled on his pants following Hux down the hallway. He slid into the pilot’s empty seat looking out the viewport as he pressed buttons to silence the alarms. “Yes... no problem,” he said switching off the autopilot and taking manual control. Asteroid fields.... he wasn't a fan because the rock chunks were always moving. Exhaling slowly, he calmed his mind and eased back on the ships speed moving cautiously past the first huge boulders. The biggest ones were usually on the outside of the field with smaller ones the further in you went. The smaller ones had been smashed into countless times breaking them up into smaller and smaller chunks. Chewing his lower lip he carefully maneuvered the ship using the Force to feel out incoming debris so he could avoid it. It wasn't hard but one misstep and they'd be debris themselves.

Hux stood with a hand on Kylo's seat tensely. He hadn't thought to check the flight path before killing the troopers. He was glad that Kylo seemed to be a good pilot. Even a great pilot, Hux realized as he watched Kylo pilot them around another asteroid. He wondered if his father had taught him to fly, or if he had learned it elsewhere. "You were being modest, Ren," Hux said with slight awe. "You're a great pilot."

Kylo was concentrating. It had been a long time since he'd flown anything and he was gripping the sticks with white knuckled fists. His brown eyes darted to Hux and back. He wasn't a great pilot he was sure. It brought back uncomfortable memories for him when he sat in the pilot’s seat. Still he mumbled a 'thank you' for the compliment. Blessedly the asteroid field wasn't very large and by moving slowly and using the Force to feel out potential incoming hazards they made it to the other side without incident. He maintained control for a little bit just to make sure they were safe and then hit the buttons reactivating the alarms to alert them to danger and resetting the autopilot. Exhaling he sat back dropping his hands into his lap. “We're clear.”

Hux watched as Kylo kept piloting them expertly around asteroids. Hux still gripped the back of Kylo's chair. They had a few close shaves, and Hux gripped the chair tighter, but when they made it he loosened his grip. When Kylo turned the autopilot back on, Hux let out a sigh of relief and let go of the chair. Or he tried to, but his fingers apparently wanted to cling to it. He used his other hand to pry it off, smiling a little at the small dent left in the chair. "Good," Hux said, semi-breathlessly.

Ren could sense his relief and he was momentarily irritated. Complimenting his piloting and then doubting his ability? He shook his head slightly deciding Hux had a reason to be nervous. Neither of them wanted to die thanks to an errant rock. Turning in his seat he looked at him. “You alright? A few of those were a little close but we're clear of it now.”

Hux nodded. "I'm fine. But I wouldn't be fine without you, Ren. So thank you." He climbed in Kylo's lap in the chair and kissed him, a wordless thank you. "You really are a great pilot. Did your father teach you?" The words were out before he could take them back, even though he immediately regretted it.

Ren wound his arms around the general's waist and kissed him back softly. His whole body went rigid and his first instinct was to shove Hux in the floor but once again he managed to control his impulse. Tightening his arms he slowly leaned his head forward resting his forehead against Hux's shoulder. “I’ll only answer that one question.... don't ever mention him again,” he growled softly. “He taught me the basics but I learned more from the pilots who followed my mother than I did from him...”

Hux felt's Kylo's body tense under him and he braced himself for whatever he was about to do. He was a little surprised when Kylo put his head on his shoulder. He could feel he was still tense. Hux tentatively reached out a hand to stroke Kylo's hair soothingly. "Sorry, Ren," he whispered. "I won't." He tried to project as much as he could into those words that he really was sorry. He didn’t want to ruin his chances to be Emperor just because of some poorly thought out words.

Ren nodded slightly nuzzling against his chest. He'd never shared about his past with anyone and he was still leery of doing so. Hux made him feel safe though and so his guard had dropped a little bit. He was shocked to realize he was beginning to trust the man. It had come about so naturally he hadn’t even noticed. “I think you should stay on the ship when I take care of Snoke...” he said quietly.

Hux felt some of the tension leave Kylo, and he relaxed more too. He kept gently stroking Kylo's hair. He was a little surprised by the new topic. "What? No, I'm going with you. Even though I have no doubt in your ability to kill Snoke, a little distraction can't hurt. And I happen to be quite a good shot." Besides, there was no way of telling what might happen if Hux let Kylo go in alone. He knew Snoke was tricky, and deceptive. He also knew that he had a great influence over Kylo. Hux needed to be there to monitor the situation.

Kylo's arms tightened around him for a moment then relaxed a bit. “I don't want you to get hurt…” he said quietly. Frowning he sat back in the chair studying Hux intently. There was a mixture of irritation and hurt on his face for a moment and then he leaned his forehead back on Hux's shoulder closing his eyes. He didn't say anything but he'd picked up on Hux's thoughts.

Hux chuckled. "Don't worry about me. Besides, I’m sure you won’t let anything happen to me." He was confused by the intense way Kylo was studying him, then the strange look on his face before he put his head on Hux's shoulder again. He supposed he could still be upset about Hux mentioning his father. "Something wrong, Ren?" he ventured.

Ren was quiet for a moment. “You don't trust me,” he said softly. “You think Snoke will manipulate me and I won't be able to kill him.” He was upset by Hux's lack of faith in him and also by the fact that it hurt more than angered him.

Hux was quiet for a moment, going back in his head over what he had said and definitely not said. "Ren, were you in my head?" he asked, with a little flicker of betrayal. He forced down the anger that was building in him. It was done now, there was no point in dwelling on it. Still, he had to think of some way to salvage the situation. "Of course I trust you," Hux said. "It's Snoke I don't trust. It's just... if I lost you… I just can't lose you. If we're going to die, then it should be together."

Ren looked like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. “I'm sorry... I just... always want to know what you're thinking,” he said lowering his head, his chin tilting forwards his chest. “I understand... and thank you....” he made a mental note to stop wandering around in Hux's thoughts. He was getting the wrong idea but most of it was based on his own insecurity.

Hux sighed, still slightly irritated. "It's all right. But... ask first, if you want to do it again. Normal people like to keep their thoughts private." He hoped Kylo was chastised enough to not do it again, it could ruin everything. "Good. And I should be the one thanking you. You're the one giving up so much for me." He pulled up Kylo's chin and kissed him.

Kylo nodded slightly knowing he was right, it was just a force of habit. He smiled faintly as his chin was lifted and he kissed him back hugging him close again. He didn't feel like he was giving up anything. He'd chosen to follow Snoke and now he chose to follow Hux. Whereas Snoke had always kept a cold distance Hux made him feel wanted... even cared for. It made his loyalty to the general ten times stronger.

Hux rested his head on Kylo's shoulder. He just sat there for a while, feeling warm and content. After a while, he lifted his head. "As nice as this is, that can't be very comfortable for you. Would you like to move this somewhere else? We could go to my quarters." He wasn't too heavy and Kylo was strong, but he was sure after a while it would start to get uncomfortable for him. Besides, it was getting late, and he was getting tired.

Kylo looked back at him and nodded his head helping Hux to his feet before he rose. Checking the instruments again carefully he raked a hand through his black hair and followed him back to his quarters. “Do you want me to sleep here or in my quarters?”

Hux got up with Kylo's help and then walked back to his quarters, Kylo trailing after him. "I would like you to sleep here, but it’s up to you." He didn't want Kylo to feel like he was pressuring him into anything.

Kylo nodded glancing around again and moving over to the bed. Sliding out of his pants again he crawled under the covers and turned onto his side looking at Hux. “I'd rather be where you are if that's alright....” he laid his head down on one of the pillows. “I....” he hesitated a moment. “I think I'll sleep better.”

Hux took off his pants and tank, then got into bed. When Kylo crawled into bed with him, he smiled. He was glad Kylo had chosen to stay with him. "Of course that's all right. I'll probably sleep better, too."

Kylo hesitated a moment wanting to snuggle against him and lay his head on his chest but he didn't want to appear needy. Turning onto his side with his back to Hux he closed his eyes. “Goodnight...”

Hux scooted closer until they were touching, still facing him, then closed his eyes as well. "Goodnight, Kylo."

Kylo hesitated then slowly rolled over giving in to what he wanted to do. He snuggled up against Hux resting his head on the ginger's chest and instantly felt better. More comfortable. He smiled closing his eyes. “Goodnight...”

Hux smiled faintly, and then rested his hand on Kylo's head.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hux woke up, Kylo was sprawled all over him. Hux tried to extricate himself as gently as he could, so as not to wake the other man. After he had gotten off the bed, he just stood there for a moment, watching Kylo sleep. He looked so gentle, so young like this.

Kylo murmured softly when Hux slid away from him. He laid on his side with an arm stretched out, his face peaceful in sleep with unruly black hair spread out like a halo, a stray strand resting on his cheek. He looked sweet, almost angelic in his sleep.

Hux shook his head at the sentiment, so unusual for him. He put on a tank and some black pants, then went to the bathroom to comb and gel his hair. He didn't see a reason for him to wear his uniform when it was just him and Kylo. Then he sat at his desk and started working.

Kylo slept a bit longer before the absence of warmth made him stir. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around pushing hair out of his eyes. He looked momentarily panicked until he saw Hux sitting at the desk and relaxed. “I'm sorry... I should have woken up when you did...”

Hux turned in his chair. "Don't worry about it, Ren. I get up early." Hux ran on very little sleep. He felt that sleep was weakness, so he only went to bed when he was so tired he couldn’t function. "And good morning.”

Kylo smiled sleepily and nodded. “Good morning.” He sat on the side of the bed and stretched. Standing, he walked naked into the fresher and took a shower before coming out wrapped in a towel. Retreating to his own quarters he dressed and went to check on their location.

Hux vaguely registered Kylo taking a shower, then leaving. After he had finished all the urgent things he needed to do, he got up and went to find Kylo. He found him on the bridge, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "What have you been up to?" he asked.

Kylo turned his head to look at him and smiled faintly. “Just making sure everything here is alright,” he said. “You were busy.... I didn't want to bother you.”

"That was thoughtful of you," Hux said, a bit surprised, kissing his shoulder. "I was busy. But I'm not anymore. I'm all yours." There was a question he had been itching to ask, so he decided to ask it. "When did Snoke first... start talking to you?" he asked, for lack of a better word.

Kylo smiled leaning against him and resting his head back against Hux's shoulder. The question caught him off guard. “Oh... um.... when I was fourteen. Why?” he asked looking at him with a slight frown.

“You were so young," Hux said in surprise. "Were you training to be a Jedi at that point?" He shrugged. "I'm just trying to understand your relationship. And to get to know you better. But if you're not comfortable talking about it, just let me know."

Kylo wasn't sure why Hux was suddenly so interested in his past. Nor why it bothered him so much to talk about it. He shouldn't care at all. He shook his head slightly. “I was... training,” he said quietly. “It's okay…”

"And no one knew?" Hux asked in surprised. Kylo was practically surrounded by Force sensitives. He couldn't believe they had been so obtuse, or Snoke had hidden himself so well. Especially the famous Luke Skywalker.

Kylo shrugged, fidgeting. “I guess not. No one seemed to notice anything.” He looked at him. “Does that bother you?”

“It doesn't bother me," Hux replied. "It just surprises me that the famous Skywalkers couldn't figure out a creepy Force user was communicating with you."

Kylo blinked at him and then he grinned lowering his head as if to hide it. “I guess it is kind of surprising... I don't know why no one noticed. I guess.... no one was paying that much attention to me.”

Hux also found that surprising, seeing as how Kylo had such a famous family. But asking about it came too close to asking about his father, and Hux had promised not to do that again. Hux let out a discounted noise. “If I had been there, I would have paid attention to you. So when did you join the knights?"

Kylo shifted a bit. “Can we talk about something else? I don't like thinking about the past,” he said tugging on his coat sleeves and looking antsy. “It bothers me.”

"Of course we can," Hux said. He felt like he should offer something up of his own past, since he had asked Kylo about his. "When I was in the academy, there were these boys who used to corner me and beat me up. My father, I don't know how much you know about him, was the head. When they beat me up one day, I went to him. He just told me I was weak. So I just took it, then one by one took care of them." A slightly smug look came on his face. "They're all dead now."

Kylo looked at him clearly surprised that Hux had been picked on. He'd never imagined such a thing. He was quiet for a minute. “You were picked on too? I mean... picked on? I just... I can't imagine that,” he said looking back down at his hands in his lap. “Was your dad proud of you for taking care of them yourself?”

Hux shrugged. "I was the scrawny kid who didn't have any friends. Of course I got picked on." Hux almost laughed at that. "Ren, my father hasn't been proud of me for anything. When I made General, he told me, 'It took you long enough.'”

Kylo frowned his fingers curling slightly. He wanted to beat the shit out of Hux's father suddenly. “Is he still alive... your father?” he asked watching him. “Do you care what he thinks?”

Hux nodded. "He is." As much as Hux wanted to say that he didn't, there was still a part of him, larger than he wanted to admit, that just wanted him to be proud of him. Maybe once he killed Snoke and became Emperor he would have his approval. "And I don't care what he thinks," he said defensively, before sighing. "I guess part of me does, though."

Kylo watched him for a moment and hesitated then slowly reached out and hugged him. “I know what it feels like....” he said quietly. “And if you want him dead all you've got to do is say the word.”

Hux hugged him back. He felt much too exposed and open, like he had just cut himself open so Kylo could see inside of him. Emotions were so confusing and painful, he wished he didn't feel them at all. "It's all right Ren, I don't want him dead. He did make me stronger."

Kylo nodded his head slightly. “Whatever you want,” he said quietly knowing what a raw wound talking about his own father was. He stood up raking both hands through his hair feeling off balance. He moved forward... stopped... turned and came back... stopped... he paced slowly back and forth flexing his fingers.

 

Hux watched Kylo's strange little pacing walk. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Kylo looked over at him. “What? Oh... yeah... sorry,” he said leaning on the wall. “I just.... I don't talk about this stuff.... it's overwhelming sometimes,” he said hugging himself.

Hux would have gone to him, to try to comfort him, but he obviously wanted to be away from Hux right then. He was the one who had gotten up, after all. If he wanted Hux, he would come to him. "It's all right, Ren. We don't have to talk about it," he said, trying to soothe him.

Kylo looked back at him and nodded a little. Walking over to him he sank down to sit on the floor leaning his head against Hux’s legs. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “No one has ever asked me before.... you caught me off guard.”

Hux gently stroked the top of Kylo's hair. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I've never told anyone about that stuff before, either," he responded. "You're right, it's hard talking about it."

Ren nodded slightly feeling special that Hux trusted him enough to open up like that. He settled against him resting his cheek on the General's thigh with a soft sigh. “Thank you for sharing with me.... soon the past won't matter. You’ll be Emperor and the whole galaxy will bend the knee to you.”

Hux felt a shiver run through him. He was closer than he had ever been. He leaned down and kissed the top of Kylo's head. "You're right. We still need to kill Snoke, though." He sighed. "It will be no easy task." He just sat there for a minutes, absentmindedly running a hand through Kylo's hair. "I want to show you something."

Kylo considered the task ahead of him and decided that so long as he focused it would be easier than Hux imagined. Tilting his head back he looked up at him curiously. “Show me something? Alright. What is it?”

Hux pushed Kylo a little off him so he could get up. Then he started walking toward his quarters. "Follow me," he said. He pulled a case from under his bed and unzipped it. "It's a sniper rifle," Hux said, holding it out for Kylo to see. "I was quite the shot with this in the academy. And I still practice every now and then. I figured it would be less dangerous to you and me if there wasn't a bunch of random blaster fire flying around. This is more accurate; I can aim directly at Snoke better."

Kylo followed him to his quarters and leaned over peering at the rifle. “It's nice...” he said sounding skeptical. “Snoke isn't going to sit around and wait for you to put a gun together, find a good vantage point and start shooting at him. This has to be a surprise. And how could you smuggle this in without everyone seeing it?”

Hux shook his head. "That's why I've got you. The most I can do is distract him. You're going to have to do most of the work. And..." he pressed a button, and the sniper rifle turned into a blaster. "It shrinks down to this. So I can just look like I have my blaster."

Kylo studied it for a moment thinking it over before he nodded his agreement. “Alright.... I'll be fast,” he said quietly. “I don't want you targeted for longer than you need to be.”  
Hux set the gun on the bed, then leaned over to kiss Kylo. "That's sweet of you." He would have said something about how Kylo didn't have to worry about him, but he did want Kylo to worry about him. If he died, his whole plan would have been for nothing. But he had to be there to remind Kylo why he was doing this, the reason he was fighting.

Kylo kissed him back lightly and smiled slightly. “I just want you to be safe,” he said quietly looking off again and trying to plan in his head how best to handle the attack.

Hux felt the ship slow from hyperspeed, and he quickly walked to the bridge. He felt a little flutter of nervousness in his stomach as he saw them approaching a planet. Kriff. They were here already.

Kylo disappeared into his own quarters to prepare himself. He changed clothes and put on his helmet which helped center him. Drawing his thoughts deep inside himself he focused on each step as he walked out to meet Hux while the ship navigated itself to a gentle landing.

Hux returned to his quarters to dress properly and put the modified sniper rifle into the holster on his hip. He considered whether or not to wear his greatcoat, it made him feel more powerful, but he decided it would only get in the way here. So he joined Kylo on the bridge as the ship landed. For once he had no words, so he just squeezed Kylo's hand.

Kylo lifted his hand and kissed the back of it lightly before the ramp lowered. He was off stomping down the ramp and past the guards like they didn't exist. He was forcing Hux to keep up with him as he usually did. He was in full kill mode and nothing was going to get in his way but his mind was strangely quiet.

Hux strode after Kylo. He kept one hand on his blaster in case anyone tried to stop them, but they didn't. Hux felt a little thrill go through him at the look on Kylo's face. Usually that power annoyed him, because it was being used in inappropriate ways. But that power at Hux's control made him admire it.

Kylo led the way into the audience chamber and just as he'd told Hux he would he wasted no time with pretenses. He walked forward to where the Supreme Leader sat in his chair and moved suddenly. The four guards around the room suddenly blasted away like they'd been struck by a concussion wave. Sprinting forward he ignited his lightsaber and swung down at Snoke only to be stopped in midswing by Snoke who looked at him calmly as though he'd expected such an action.

Hux watched Kylo start fighting. He calmly stepped backward a few paces so he wouldn't be in the way of their fight, and took out his blaster. He pressed the hidden button on it, and placed the now sniper rifle on his shoulder. He took a deep breath as he stared through the scope, calming himself for when he took the shot.

Kylo was blasted backwards and he went flying head over heels across the room slamming into the wall and then onto the floor hard enough to leave an impact dent in the wall. Making a choked sound he spat blood on the floor and slowly climbed to his feet clutching his lightsaber when Snoke stood up. Making a strangled snarling sound he charged again determined not to let Snoke's attention shift to Hux if he could help it.

Now that Kylo was out of the way, Hux had a clear shot of Snoke. He let off a few shots, but Snoke simply waved a hand and deflected them. He momentarily found himself frozen. Just as he was starting to panic at not being able to move, Kylo charged at Snoke again and Hux was free. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and looked into the scope again.

Kylo felt like he'd slammed into a brick wall and when the wall tightened around him he let out a gasp for air. Struggling against it he tried to bring his weapon to bear but it was like pushing into an immovable force. Nothing moved. He could feel tension in his body spreading and there was a sickening crack as bones broke. Gritting his teeth in agony he uttered a snarl of defiance not backing down. If Hux could just get his attention for a brief moment that was all he needed.

Things weren't going to well for Kylo, but he wasn't backing down, Hux would give him that. He was stubborn to the point of foolhardy, but Hux could use that. He steadied himself and aimed right at Snoke's head. He fired off two shots in rapid succession. Snoke just waved them off again.

It was enough but just barely. When Snoke glanced towards Hux to deflect the shots his wall around Kylo bent ever so slightly and seeing Snoke lifting a hand towards Hux was all it took. With a roar like a wounded beast his fury exploded crashing down the barrier that was crushing him. As the Supreme Leader looked back at him Kylo's blade connected lifting his head off his shoulders and sending it rolling. Panting, one leg mangled and his left arm broken he wobbled before toppling himself landing hard on the floor and wheezing for breath.

Hux just stood there for a moment, watching Snoke lying dead on the floor. Then slowly, a smile slid across his face. They had done it. He looked at Kylo, wanting to share this moment with him. But his smile faded as he saw Kylo lying on the floor. As he ran over to him, a part of his brain wondered why he cared so much that Kylo was hurt. He had served his purpose, Snoke was dead, and now Hux could rule. He knelt beside Kylo. "We did it, Kylo," he said with a shaky voice. "You're not allowed to die."

Kylo was pale and he coughed, blood on his lips from internal injuries. He made a pained attempt at a smile and grabbed onto Hux's arm with his good hand before he felt darkness closing in. He dropped into unconsciousness after that.

Hux's eyes widened when Kylo's eyes closed. He checked his pulse, relieved that he was still alive. Hux quickly thought over his options. Their ship only had a basic medkit, but Hux knew where it was. Snoke's fortress was bound to have an actual medcenter, but Hux didn't know where it was, and he didn't know if Kylo had enough time for him to find it. The blood dripping out of Kylo's mouth decided him. He probably had internal injuries, he needed an actual medcenter. So Hux grabbed Kylo's lightsaber in case anyone tried to stop him and ran down the halls. Luckily, he found it before too long. The doctors were skeptical, but when Hux turned on Ren's stupid lighsaber, they seemed willing to comply. They brought a stretcher and took Kylo to medbay. Hux was forbidden from being in the actual room where Kylo was, apparently he would be in the way, so he paced outside it, occasionally sitting with his head in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

The knight was extremely lucky to be alive given the extent of his injuries. For eight days the medical staff refused to let Hux see him, and he was forced to make his own explanations about Snoke's death and claim his new mantle alone. On the eighth day however, the nurse invited him in and showed him to the room where Kylo was. He'd spent most of that time in one of the tanks, and though still pale he looked better. Sitting on the side of the bed in a pair of loose pants and a shirt, his wounds seemed healed except for a pronounced limp when he walked. Looking up when Hux entered the room, he automatically tried to kneel on the floor as he would have for Snoke at one point.

While Kylo was recovering, Hux had informed the First Order of Snoke's death. He had also informed them he would be taking over. He was sure there would be some dissent, but it could be dealt with when he got back. When they finally allowed Hux to see Kylo, he stood there for a moment to see his state. He looked much better. Hux was sure he didn't look too good himself. He had spent many sleepless nights worrying about Kylo. He ran to Kylo and knelt beside him on the floor. "Kriff, I'm glad you're all right," he said, wrapping his arms around Kylo. He realized he was probably squeezing too tight, and pulled back. "Sorry."

Kylo looked at him in surprise when he hugged him and awkwardly hugged him back. “It's alright,” he said, offering a slightly pained smile. “You... don’t look very good. Are you alright? You weren't hurt?” he asked, searching his face for any sign that he'd been injured.

Hux almost laughed. Kylo had almost died and he was worrying about Hux. "Of course not. I know you would never let anything happen to me." He smiled. "We did it, Kylo. The First Order is ours now."

Kylo smiled, slowly leaning into him resting his dark head against Hux's shoulder. “Yours you mean,” he said, curling his arms around his waist. “I don't want it. Just you,” he said, glancing up at him. “Or... do you still want me?” he asked, wondering if now that he'd succeeded if that meant he had no further use for Kylo.

Hux stroked Kylo's hair fondly. He looked down. "I'll always want you. Besides, we still have the galaxy to conquer. Your lightsaber will come in handy." Hux startled as he realized he still had Kylo's lightsaber. He had slept with it next to him while he was waiting for Kylo to recover. "Which I have, by the way," he said, a bit abashedly, unclipping it from his belt.

Kylo took the hilt from him and nodded his head. “Can I get out of here yet? I'm sick of this place,” he said, looking back at him. “I want to get in to a training room. My reflexes were so slow... he almost struck you.”

"I'll ask the medical staff if you can leave, but you're definitely not training yet. Besides, we need to get back to the Finalizer and deal with any dissenters." He kissed Kylo's forehead. "Give it a while before you push yourself too much. You almost died. Besides, once we get back you'll be able to kill plenty of people. That should make you feel better."

Kylo nodded slightly and, grabbing the bed, hauled himself to his feet. He didn't say anything about his alleged blood lust, but it wasn't true. He tried not to kill unless it somehow made him stronger or accomplished something. Every time he did he felt a guilty twinge in his heart and he hated it. He collected his things and sat on the bed waiting for Hux to claim him.

Hux went to speak to the medtechs. They said Kylo could leave, but he couldn't do anything too strenuous for a while. So he went to his room to get his bags. Then he went back to the medical center. "Ready?" he asked Kylo.

Kylo nodded, moving slowly after him, still walking with a pronounced limp. His whole body ached but he didn't care. He let none of it show on his face. Pain was weakness leaving the body. At least that was what Snoke had taught him. Snoke. Snoke who was dead. He was surprised that he felt nothing about his death. He'd expected to feel guilt or remorse, but instead he was glad. After all he'd attempted to hurt Hux, and Kylo would drop dead before he allowed that to happen. Stiffening his spine, he forced his aching leg to keep up. He had to get stronger.

Hux glanced worriedly at Kylo as they walked. He was limping. Still, it looked to Hux like that was the only part of him that was still injured. He was surprised by how good Kylo was doing after having almost have been killed, but he was strong. Hux reached out and gently took Kylo's hand, trying to silently show his support. Hux felt almost giddy though. Snoke was dead. The First Order was his. This hadn't really been able to sink in while he had been worried that Kylo would die. But now Kylo was where he belonged, by Hux's side, and they would rule the galaxy together.

Kylo was surprised when he took his hand, but he felt his head warm. Squeezing the other's hand, he held it a little tightly as they walked. He'd been afraid that Hux would be angry with him because he hadn’t killed Snoke at once. He was deeply grateful that the General wasn't holding any grudges. “Have you spoken with the Finalizer? Are they having problems?”

Hux sighed. "Most of the officers are with me, but there are a few who think what we did was treason. Phasma and Mitaka are two of my biggest supporters. They've been trying to rally people to support me. Unamo doesn't really care either way, and Thanisson is very strongly against me." He rubbed his chin. "He may have to be 'persuaded' or taken care of.”

Kylo nodded. “Whatever you want done,” he said, flexing the hand of the arm he'd broken. His hand kept going numb. “Are we going back immediately?”

Hux nodded. "Yes. I need to deal with this. Exchange of power is always tricky. I'll have to give a speech, make sure it's broadcast to the whole First Order. Then have a few dissenters dealt with publicly. And the fact that I have your support will mean a lot."

Kylo nodded, trying to quell his apprehension. He wasn't at his strongest, and if he didn't appear strong no one would fear him or take him seriously. Damnit. Damn Snoke. He forced himself to walk faster.

Hux boarded their ship and strode to the bridge to enter the coordinates of the Finalizer. Then he pulled Kylo into a gentle kiss. He wanted to do more, but he knew Kylo was still injured. "You know, I was really worried about you. I'm glad you're all right."

Kylo followed him aboard. He wanted to collapse into a chair, but he forced himself to stand while they got underway. Returning the kiss, he tilted his head. “I thought you would be angry with me.”

Hux furrowed his brows. He tried to think back to a reason why he would be mad at Kylo. He could only remember feeling happy or worried, never angry. "Why?" he asked, confused.

Kylo sank into a chair and exhaled slowly. “Because I fucked up. Snoke turned his attention to you. I should have killed him with the first strike and I didn't,” he said, hanging his head. Gritting his teeth, he pushed off the chair and onto his knees, bowing his head to the floor. “I’m sorry. It won't happen again. I'll get stronger, I swear it.”

Hux let out a little huff of amusement and frustration. He knelt down and gently lifted Kylo's chin, looking into his eyes with an intense expression. "Kylo, Snoke was very powerful. I didn't expect it to be easy. I'm just glad we're both alive. You are so amazing and strong I can't believe it."

Kylo looked back at him, showing his relief that Hux wasn't angry with him. He'd become so attached to the ginger that the very idea of being separated from him was enough to make his stomach turn. Leaning forward, he rested against Hux's chest, settling his head against his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Hux ran a gentle hand down Kylo's hair. "I should be thanking you. You killed your master for me. You almost died for me." Here his voice became a little choked, and he had to clear his throat. Saying that brought back the image of Kylo lying on the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth, eyes closed. Hux mentally shook himself to get the image out of his head.

Kylo shook his head slightly. “He was my teacher but never my master,” he said quietly. “I would never have called him that. All you need do is point to your enemies and I'll destroy them. I swear it,” he said sincerely, his brown eyes looking up at him with a fierce intensity.

Hux looked back at him, a content expression on his face. "I know you will, Kylo. I know you'll do anything for me. And I'll reward your loyalty, you can be sure of that. In fact, I would like to give you a reward now, if you wouldn't mind."

Kylo sat back, flexing his numb hand again. “Something for me?” he asked, clearly surprised. In truth, all he wanted was to be near Hux. When he wasn't he felt that strange sickness in his stomach, and it made him panicky and nervous. “I don't need any reward for being with you.”

"Yes," Hux purred, running a finger over Kylo's full lips. "But I want to give it to you anyway. You did so well with Snoke." He pressed a brief kiss to Kylo's lips before pulling back. "Stand up."

Kylo kissed his finger softly and then returned his kiss. Obediently, he got to his feet, wobbling just a bit as he recovered his balance. He was determined to recover his strength and increase it, still furious with himself because of what had happened. And what had almost happened.

Hux looked worriedly as Kylo stood. He stood up as well. "I think we should do this in my quarters. Then you can lay down." He wanted to hit himself. He had been so concerned with other things he hadn't noticed how weak Kylo was. He put an arm around Kylo to steady him, then helped him into his quarters.

Kylo nodded slightly, trying not to lean on him as they made their way to Hux's quarters. Once there he sat on the side of the bed and used his feet to wiggle his boots off before laying down with a sigh. Much better. He was going to be weak for a few days, the nurse had told him as much. Stubborn as he was, he knew if he pushed too much he was likely to end up making an ass of himself. Laying his head back on a pillow, he smiled feeling better. “Thank you.”

"No problem," Hux said. He started pushing Kylo's robes up to get them out of the way. Then he pulled down Kylo's pants and underwear. "I can't do anything about your pain, but I can make you forget about it for a little while." He ran a finger down the trail of dark hair that led down Kylo's body.

Kylo sat up on his elbow, watching him with a slightly puzzled look. He laid back again once he understood what Hux was up to, and tried not to look too eager. The doctor had warned him against strenuous activity but he didn't care, he'd missed the red head's touch. His hips lifted towards Hux's trailing fingers betraying his eagerness for whatever he planned.

Hux pressed down on Kylo's hips lightly. "Try not to move," he said. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He put a hand around Kylo's steadily hardening cock, stroking it a few times to get it hard. Then he flicked a tongue around the tip. He licked from the base to the top, then slowly took the whole thing into his mouth.

Kylo nodded his head, although it was hard for him to keep still. He groaned, biting his lower lip and hesitantly slid a hand into Hux's short hair. Letting his head roll against the pillow, he closed his eyes barely resisting the desire to thrust up into his mouth. “Stars....” he moaned.

Hux gave a little hum of encouragement when Kylo grabbed his hair. He started bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. He occasionally pulled back to breathe, his mouth coming off of Kylo's cock with a little pop, and he would lick Kylo's cock for a minute. Then he would take all of it in his mouth again and restart his rhythm.

The knight made a strangled sound, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the noises he was making. He was trying not to lift his hips but Hux was making it so hard. He groaned against his palm unable to help himself.

Hux pulled off of Kylo and reached forward, pulling his hand away from his mouth. "I want to hear you moan," he said, panting a little. He placed his lips back on Kylo's cock and took him as deep as Hux could, letting his throat muscles relax and contract to get him further into his mouth.

Kylo looked back at him and let both hands slide into his hair. Rolling his head back, he moaned aloud digging his heels into the mattress. “Stars... please....” he whimpered, his fingers digging against Hux’s scalp. His body was thrumming with pleasure, and each time Hux's mouth tightened around him Kylo thought he was going to lose it.

Once Hux started gagging, he released Kylo from the back of his throat, going back to his steady rhythm. He reached with a hand and lightly fondled Kylo's balls. He smiled inwardly. He had missed the sound of Kylo's whimpers. And seeing him come so undone.

He was squirming, his breath coming in harsh pants as Hux's mouth worked around him. Moaning his name, he knew he was going to come. Tilting his head back, he made a choked sound and thrust up, coming hard in his mouth, his fingers tangling in Hux’s hair as he struggled not to cry out.

Hux felt Kylo twitch in his mouth, then he swallowed the warmth spurting into his mouth. He kept his lips pressed firmly against Kylo's cock as he swallowed Kylo's cum. When he was done, Hux let Kylo's cock fall from his mouth, licking his lips contentedly. He crawled up so he was lying next to Kylo and kissed him. "I hope you liked your present."

Kylo groaned softly and turned his head, kissing him back. “I liked it....” he said with a slow smile. “Thank you.” He nuzzled against him, almost clinging to him.

"Good," Hux said, putting an arm around the other man. Kriff, this felt so right. No matter how much he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself before, he cared for Kylo. He knew it was a weakness, but he couldn't do anything about it now, he was too far gone. He could hear his father muttering “weak” into his ear, so he cuddled closer to Kylo, hoping his closeness would drown out the words in his head.

Kylo settled against him with a faint smile. He knew his emotions made him weak, but at the same time he'd never felt stronger. He had no doubt that he could blaze a path for Hux if he needed to. And he would. It was a strange sickness that made him nauseated with worry and fear when the ginger was out of his sight, but when he was near all Kylo wanted was to be in his arms and to protect him.

Hux closed his eyes, feeling safe and comforted in Kylo's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes it was much later. He knew he would have to get out of bed eventually, but right then he was content to stay in bed, lazily tracing patterns with his finger on Kylo's chest and watching him sleep. Besides, he thought they both deserved a break. And once they got back there would be little time for this time of thing.

Kylo was sleeping peacefully for a change, as if Hux's presence somehow soothed him even when he wasn't aware of it. His eyes flickered open soon after Hux's did, always able to sense when the other man was awake. Turning his head, he looked at him. “Are you alright? Can I bring you anything?”

"Why don't you let me take care of you today?" Hux asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Kylo's cheek. "You're still injured, after all. Would you like me to bring you some breakfast?"

Kylo looked confused for a moment. “I... don't want to be any trouble. I can manage,” he said, worried that Hux would start thinking he was weak if he wasn't back to normal at once.

Hux pressed a gentle finger against his lips. "Shh. It's no trouble. You just stay here and let me get you something to eat." He stood up, walking out of his quarters. "Would you like a ration bar or a ration bar?" he quipped over his shoulder as he left. The shuttle had just enough supplies and water to last the trip, there was nothing extraneous.

Kylo sat up on his elbows, watching him, and he laughed. “Gee that's a hard choice, but I think I'll take the ration bar,” he said, smiling at Hux's care. Sliding up to sit against the headboard, he modestly draped the bedsheets over his lap.

Hux smiled as he retrieved two ration bars, then returned to his quarters. He briefly balked at the thought of eating in bed. He had never done it before, it would get crumbs in the bed. Still, he forced himself to sit next to Kylo and hand him one of the ration bars. He would do it, for Kylo.

Kylo took the bar. “Thank you,” he said, opening it and taking a bite. He didn't care about eating in the bed, and he never really thought about the crumbs issue. He finished the bar in record time and tossed the wrapper into the waste bin. “Thank you.”

Hux took more time eating his bar, taking small bites, each time folding the wrapper down perfectly squarely. When he was done, he stood and put it in the trash. "You're welcome." He looked at Kylo calculatingly for a minute. "Can you stand long enough to take a shower, or should I get a bath ready for you?"

Kylo shook his head. “No I can take a shower,” he said, nearly falling in his hurry to get off the bed and prove he wasn't completely useless.

Hux grabbed the knight, gently pushing him back onto the bed. "Ren, you can barely stand. Just sit here for a few minutes and I'll get a bath ready." He walked into the fresher, shooting a stern look that clearly said, "Stay." He turned on the hot water, letting it fill the tub until it was full.

Ren sank back onto the bed, watching him with a worried look. Was that really how he came across? So weak he couldn't stand? What kind of use would Hux have for him if he couldn't defend him properly? He lowered his head, frowning. He had to do something... prove somehow that he was just as strong as he'd been before. And then grow stronger.

Hux turned the water off, then went back to the bedroom. He took off his uniform shirt and pants, leaving his undershirt and briefs on. He frowned at his uniform. It was wrinkled; he hadn't meant to sleep in it. He helped Kylo to the fresher, then knelt by the tub. He knew Kylo didn't need help washing, but Hux wanted to do it.

Kylo slowly walked into the fresher and sank into the tub, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Thank you for your help.”

"You're welcome," Hux said. He reached for the soap, then gently started rubbing it over Kylo's body, starting with small circles on Kylo's chest. He hummed contentedly as he did so. This was not the kind of thing he would normally do, but he had to admit it felt nice.

Ren relaxed slowly and turned his head, watching him. “Thank you... I'm sorry for being such a weakling. I promise I'll be recovered fully by tomorrow.”

Hux gave a little huff of annoyance, but it was tempered by concern. "Is that really what you think? Ren, you are so strong I can't believe it. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?" He continued rubbing the soap over Kylo's body, moving to his stomach.

The knight looked at him. “I just don't want to let you down. That's all. I feel like I can always do better... work harder... be stronger... faster....” he smiled faintly. “It's your fault. If I didn't have this sickness where you're concerned maybe it wouldn't matter so much.”

Hux smiled at him. "Ren, I don't think you could ever let me down. Even if you let someone kill me, I wouldn't be disappointed in you. If you want to be better, that's your own business, but don't ever think of yourself as weak. You're not," he ended his little rant with a serious look. He put down the soap and opened the shampoo, starting to massage it into Kylo's hair.

Kylo turned his head back slightly, looking up at him. “Thank you... that means a lot to me,” he said quietly. “I feel strange being pampered like this. But grateful.” He smiled. “It's nice. Being pampered by an Emperor.”

Hux chuckled. "Well, I'm not technically the Emperor yet. We'll have to have a ceremony first. Make it official and public. That should legitimize it." He kept massaging Kylo's hair. "And, Ren, you don't have to treat me like the Emperor when we're alone. We'll have to do the posturing when we're in public, but not in private." He pulled his hand away. "Now dunk.”

Taking a deep breath, he dropped under the water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He came up, brushing his wet hair back out of his face, and then wiped a hand down his face, looking at him. “If that's what you want.”

"It is," Hux answered. "I'm sure it's going to be exhausting keeping up the image all day. When I get home, I'll just want to relax and be me." He grabbed the conditioner, then began rubbing it in Kylo's hair.

Kylo groaned softly as he rubbed the conditioner into his hair. “That feels great,” he said, looking up at him with a smile. “Thank you for this... I feel so much better.”

Hux let out a little smile at that. "You're welcome, Ren. And I'm glad you feel better. But try to not push yourself too much. We still have a few days until we reach the Finalizer. At least try to rest until then. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of some imagined weakness."

Ren nodded. “I won't... I promise,” he said, dunking again to rinse out the conditioner. Wiping water off his face, he leaned back, peering back at him. Reaching up, he lightly traced a finger along Hux's jaw.

"Good," Hux said, satisfied with the promise. He let out a little hum of satisfaction at the touch. He brought Kylo's finger to his lips and gently kissed it. He felt a heat rush through him, and he suddenly felt the longing to lick the water off Kylo. But that would lead to somewhere Kylo couldn't go right now, so Hux tried to force the thoughts and the blush away. "Right, let's get you dried off," Hux said, standing up and turning away to get the towel, hoping Kylo hadn't noticed.

Kylo slowly got to his feet and stepped out of the tub. He felt so much better after the bath and Hux's kind pampering. He hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Hux's shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

"Ren, stop that," Hux said, but his voice was not at all convincing. It took all his willpower to pull away from Kylo's embrace. If he kept this up, Hux was going to have to take a shower and relieve himself. And he hated doing that; it was like he lost in the battle of his willpower. He turned and handed Kylo the towel. "Since you seem to be feeling better, I'll let you do this." He beat a hasty retreat from the refresher, knowing drying Kylo would only make his situation worse. So he sat on the bed, on his datapad, trying to distract himself.

Kylo stepped back and took the towel, looking after him with a confused and hurt expression. Lowering his head, he slowly dried off then dressed again. Exiting the fresher, he stood there for a moment before retreating from the room back to the cockpit. Sitting down in the captain's chair, he looked out the window quietly.

Hux saw Kylo give him a look when he came out of the refresher (fully dressed, thank the stars). He sighed, knowing he would have to talk to him. But he had to wait until he was fully under control again. The absence of Kylo and working on his datapad helped. After a while he grimaced, put his datapad down, and walked to the bridge. He saw Kylo sitting and looking out the window. He cleared his throat. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings or something, Ren, it was just..." he trailed off awkwardly and blushed. “Why don't you just read my mind? I think it would be easier."

Kylo shook his head no. “It's alright, you don't need to apologize to me. Emperors don't apologize. Whatever they do is correct,” he said, settling into his seat and stretching his legs out as he watched the stars. “Please don't worry about it.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at him. "That's bantha fodder, Ren. I thought we just agreed that you wouldn't treat me like that in private? I do worry about it, and if I want to explain, then I can. Just read my kriffing mind, Ren," he said harshly, folding his arms.

Kylo looked up at him. “I don't want to. I said it's fine... it is,” he said, leaning his head to the side, looking back out again. “I'll try to remember not to be so formal... it's hard sometimes.”

Hux took a deep breath, calming himself. "Fine." He was a little suspicious that Kylo wasn't holding onto this. In the past when Hux had hurt him, he had made a big deal out of it. It made him think Kylo wasn't really as all right as he said he was. "But I really am sorry," he said.

Kylo nodded slightly. “As you say,” he said, fidgeting with his shirt sleeves and sliding down deeper into his chair.

Hux sat in the chair next to Kylo. He looked at Kylo a minute, not wanting to keep prodding if Kylo was resisting. So he shrugged mentally. "Is there anything else I can get for you? Or do for you?"

Kylo looked over at him. “No thank you... I'm alright. Actually... could you get me a blanket? My back is still bothering me; sitting in this chair is helpful, though. If I fall asleep it would be nice to have a blanket handy.”

"Sure." Hux got up, went over to grab a blanket, then handed it to Kylo. He looked at Kylo worriedly. "I could get you some pain meds, if you want."

Kylo shook his head unfolding the blanket and draping it over himself. “Thank you, but I'll be alright. I'll just watch the stars until I fall asleep,” he said settling into the chair and looking out the window.

Hux nodded. He supposed he should go to sleep as well, and he didn't think he could sleep in a chair, so he decided to go to bed. "Goodnight, Ren," he said, leaning over to kiss Kylo. "I'm going to go to bed."

Kylo nodded, but offered no kiss in return. “Sleep well,” he said, drawing the blanket up over his shoulders.

Hux tried to ignore the fact that Kylo didn't kiss him back. He walked into his quarters and took off his uniform, then got into bed. He tried to sleep, but there was something missing. He sighed, and grabbed his datapad. He worked until he fell asleep, datapad in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo slept quietly in the chair and woke the next morning stiff. Grimacing, he folded up the blanket and made his way slowly to the lounge, helping himself to a protein bar and some instant caf. He sat on the lounge sofa, eating quietly.

When Hux woke up, his cheek was pressed against his datapad. He got up groggily, then went to the refresher to take a shower. When he was through, he put on his uniform and tried to make himself presentable. When he walked into the lounge, he saw Kylo in there. "Morning," he said, grabbing some caf. "Ready to get back to the Finalizer?" They were due to arrive today.

Kylo raised a hand in greeting and sipped his caf. “Good morning, sir. Did you sleep alright?” he asked, peering at him over his cup.

Hux rankled a little bit at the 'sir'. He slid onto the sofa next to Kylo and took a sip of his caf. "Not too well, Lord Ren," Hux snipped back. "How about you?"

Ren stirred his caf with his finger. “Alright, thank you. A little stiff, I slept crooked but other than that alright,” he said, sipping again.

Hux ran a reassuring hand over his back. "I can get you some pain meds, if you want." He was sure that Kylo would refuse them, he was too proud for them, but he figured he would ask anyway.

Kylo shook his head. “I'll be alright, thank you,” he said, emptying his cup and resting it on his knee looking off to the side. “How long until we arrive?”

Hux shook his head worriedly, but didn't push it. He glanced at the chrono. "About an hour." It would be strange to be back with so many people when he and Kylo had been alone for so long.

Kylo nodded getting to his feet. “I'll go shower and get changed then,” he said disappearing down the hallway and into the fresher.

"All right," Hux said, watching Kylo walk away. He stayed sitting in the lounge, idly sipping his caf and thinking of all the things he had to do once he got on the Finalizer. When he had finished his caf, he went to the bridge and stood there, watching his ship come into view.

Kylo returned shortly dressed in his usual garb, adjusting his cowl and making sure his lightsaber was handy. “I see we've arrived. Let me go first so I can block if they fire on you, sir.”

Hux nodded. "Very well." He followed Kylo down the ramp, and was relieved to see only Mitaka and Phasma waiting for them. "How have things been going?" he asked them. 

"Good, considering," Phasma answered. 

Hux nodded. "Let everyone know I will having my ceremony tomorrow at 1600. Everyone except essential personnel are required to attend. It will be broadcast to all the First Order ships and stations." Phasma and Mitaka both nodded, then walked away.   
Hux turned to Kylo. "Would you like to come with me to my quarters, or go to your own?"

Kylo kept his eyes open and a hand on his lightsaber as they descended. He turned to Hux as the others left. “Yours. I don't want you being alone if that's alright, sir.”

Hux nodded. "Of course that's all right." He let Kylo go slightly ahead of him again. They didn't run into too many people on the way, but those they did quickly jumped out of the way. Once they got to Hux's quarters, he pressed his thumb to the pad and the door slid open.

Kylo led the way, keeping his eyes open. Once they were inside Hux's quarters he raised a hand. “Please remain by the door... I'm going to check the room,” he said, moving forward slowly and stretching out with his senses for any hidden dangers. Sensing nothing, he exhaled slowly. “It seems alright.”

Hux waited patiently outside his room, hands clasped behind his back. This was going to take some getting used to. When Kylo was done with his little inspection, he let out a little sigh and sank onto his couch. It was a relief to be back in his quarters.

Ren sat down in a chair, laying his saber on the coffee table, relieved to be able to get off his feet. “I'll be standing guard for you tonight if that's alright.”

"That's not necessary, Ren," Hux said. "You need to rest. We both need to, so we're at peak performance tomorrow. These quarters are secure, someone would need either my thumbprint or the override code to get in, and the only people who know the codes are you and I."

Ren was silent for a moment, then he stood, snatching up his light saber. “As you wish, sir. Have a pleasant night,” he said, walking out without a backward glance.

Hux blinked at him for a moment in surprise. Inwardly cursing the moody knight, he walked quickly after him and grabbed his hand. "Kriff, Ren, I didn't mean I wanted you to leave. I mean... will you stay with me?" He looked down, blushing. This was practically begging for him, and he wasn't used to it.

Ren looked at him. “It's not necessary for you to placate me, sir. I understand perfectly what it means. You needed me to kill Snoke... and I did... so now you no longer need my company in that manner. It's fine. Really. I can concentrate on more important things,” he said curtly, pulling his hand free. “Excuse me, I have duties.”

Hux stepped forward so he was standing in front of Kylo. "Is that really what you think?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I didn't want to hurt you, Ren." He was suddenly aware of the audience they had. "Get back inside my quarters," Hux said firmly. "That's an order."

Ren stopped short, and he was very tempted to just walk around. But he couldn't disobey an order. Not anymore. His shoulders stiff, he turned and walked back into Hux's quarters, stopping just inside the door.

Hux softened his expression when the door closed behind him. "I thought you Force users were supposed to be good at sensing emotions. Can't you see I love you?'' he asked, a fond expression on his face. He tentatively reached out a hand to place it on Kylo's cheek.

Kylo looked back at him, confused. But you... you told me not to touch you... you didn't even care that I decided to sleep in the cockpit... and you didn't want me to stay here with you....”

"I didn't want you to touch me because I didn't want to get carried away. I didn't think you could go very far since you were hurt. And of course I cared you slept in the cockpit. I couldn't sleep because of it. And I didn't want you to leave, I just didn't want you staying up all night when you should be sleeping. With me." He let out a little smile. "For a Force user, you can be a little dense sometimes," he said teasingly.

Kylo blushed, looking down. “I don't use it all the time you know....” he mumbled, feeling ridiculous now. “I’m sorry... when you told me to stop... I thought you didn't care about me anymore.”

"I'll always care for you, Ren," Hux said, stepping forward to kiss him deeply. As he did, he tried to project the feeling of warmth and safety he had felt when he had been with Kylo.

Ren relaxed slowly and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him back. His whole demeanor seemed to lighten. He believed him.

Hux heard the com buzz outside his quarters, and he quickly pulled back from the kiss, straightening his uniform before walking to the door to see who it was. He turned to Kylo. "It's just the droid here to take our measurements. I'm having us made something appropriate for tomorrow." He pressed the button to let the droid in, and it chirped impatiently at him. "Yes, all right, I'll hurry up and undress," Hux said, rolling his eyes. He took his boots and uniform off, until he stood in his briefs. He held out his arms and the droid quickly took his measurements then chirped at Kylo.

Kylo leaned back on the wall, watching as the droid measured Hux. He held up a hand when the droid turned to him. “No thank you. I don't like dressing up... I'll stick with my own clothing,” he said.

"No, I insist," Hux said. "I already have something picked out for you. We must keep up appearances, however annoying it is."

Ren grimaced. “What's wrong with what I usually wear?”

"Well, for one it's fraying," Hux said. "I don't know how old it is, but you need a new one anyway."

Ren crossed his arms over his chest. “I like my own clothes,” he said grumpily. “Besides all eyes should be on you. I don't matter.”

Hux crossed his arms as well, scowling. "Stop being stubborn and let the droid measure you. I promise, if you hate what I picked out for you, you can wear your raggedy old robes."

Ren glared back at him and submitted to the droid measuring him, but he did not look at all happy about it.

The droid chirped when it was done and left the room. Hux smiled when the droid was gone. "Thank you. Don't worry, I know you'll like it. And if you don't, you don't have to wear it."

Ren scowled at him. “Or you could've let me do what was comfortable for me,” he said, sinking into a chair and lowering his head. “I feel like a pet.”

Hux sat on his lap. "Don't pout," he said gently. "If you don't want to wear it, that's fine. But don't dismiss it until you see it." He gently kissed Kylo's nose.

Kylo sighed, looking down. “I said I'd do whatever you wanted me to do. And I will. I'm sorry I argued.”

"That's all right, Ren," Hux said. "But I mean it. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I want you to be happy." He leaned forward and kissed Kylo.

Kylo kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close. Even if he hated it, he'd pretend to love it because Hux wanted him to. He couldn't help but want the Emperor to be happy.

Hux ran his hands over Kylo's chest. He pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless. A teasing smile played across his lips. "We're practically naked, I wonder what we could do?" he asked, grinding against Kylo teasingly. His expression abruptly turned serious. "If you're feeling well enough for it."

Kylo groaned when he ground against him. He nodded slightly. “Yes... please... it feels like it's been forever.”

Hux agreed with that, it had seemed like such a long time. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he murmured, lightly kissing Kylo's neck. With a huge force of willpower, he got off Kylo's lap. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable," he said, walking over to sit on the bed.

Ren blushed as he stood up to follow him. “I'm not made of glass, Hux. You won't hurt me,” he said, following him to the bed and sinking down to sit beside him.

Hux gently pushed Kylo on his back and climbed on top of him, making sure to support himself on his elbows and knees so he wasn't pressing his weight against him. "Yes, but you were almost killed, Ren," he said, pressing kisses against Kylo's neck.

Kylo laid back on the bed looking up at him. He groaned softly, tilting his head as Hux kissed his neck. “Almost... I survived Snoke,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I can survive you fucking me.”

Hux smirked at that. "Mm, I suppose that's true." He let his full weight rest on Kylo, searching his face for any sign of discomfort as he did so.

Kylo wrapped his arms around him, stroking his fingers slowly down his back. “Stop worrying... you're killing the mood....” he said with a grin.

"Fine," Hux said, grinning, a flash of something harder in his eyes. "But just remember, you asked for it." He bit Kylo's neck, hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled back for a moment to admire the mark, then moved down, running his teeth along Kylo's collarbone.

Kylo's back arched and he moaned, sliding his hands into Hux's hair with a soft gasp. Biting on his lower lip, he tilted his head, lifting his leg and sliding it along Hux's thigh in encouragement.

Encouraged by Kylo's response, Hux moved to his nipples and concentrated his attention there for a little while. He nipped gently at the tips, then ran his tongue along them. When he was done there, he licked his way down Kylo's body, letting his tongue run into the indentations of his abs.

Kylo rolled his head to the side with a low moan, feeling his body responding to him eagerly. Lifting his hips, he rubbed his hard on against him. “Hux....” he whimpered.

Hux smirked at him. "Eager, aren't we Ren?" He teasingly ran a tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. But Hux was also eager. He needed to be inside Kylo. "Would you hand me the lube, love?" he purred.

Kylo nodded breathlessly, stretching out and groping for the tube. He caught it and handed it to the other. “H... here.”

"Thank you," Hux said, taking the lube and pouring some onto his hand. He made sure to coat his fingers well. "Now relax for me," he said in a soothing voice. He gently pushed a finger inside Kylo, waiting for the muscle to relax before he pushed it further.

Kylo nodded and lay back again, drawing in a slow breath as he felt Hux's finger slip inside of him. Biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes, lifting his hips slightly. “I missed this...”

"I have as well," Hux said. That was an understatement. He'd needed this. So bad. He added another finger, then started to scissor Kylo open. He crooked his fingers to rub against Kylo's prostate for a few seconds before returning to scissoring him open.

Kylo relaxed, breathing slowly and lifting his hips, matching his movements and moaning for him. Looking up at him, he gripped onto Hux's shoulders. “I’m ready... I’m ready... please....”

Hux withdrew his fingers. "All right, love. If you're sure." He pulled off his underwear and tossed them aside. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and rubbed it over his erection. He slowly ran the head around Kylo's entrance, then slowly inserted it.

Kylo moaned, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Hux's waist. He looked up at him, holding his shoulders. “Look at me....” he said with a grin. “Getting fucked by an e  
Emperor.”

Hux was jerked forward a little when Kylo wrapped his legs around him and it caused him to bottom out with a little gasp. He smirked. "Aren't you lucky?" he teased, starting to move in and out of Kylo. "I'm sure many people would like to be in your position. Too bad for them they never will be."

Kylo moaned, lifting his hips against him. He lightly dragged his fingernails down his chest. “Better not be. I don't share,” he said, looking at him from under his dark lashes.

Hux's breath stuttered as Kylo's nails trailed down his chest. He sped up his pace slightly. "Mmm, me neither. You're mine, and I'm yours." He was almost panting now.

Kylo rolled his hips eagerly, moving with him. Tilting his head back, he moaned, closing his eyes. “All yours....” he promised, looking up at him with a pant. “Only yours, I swear.”

That caused Hux to lose control, and he gripped Kylo's hips tightly as he pounded into him mercilessly. He let out a moan. "M-mine. Kriff, Ren," he managed to stutter out.

Kylo's head fell back and he cried out, clutching at Hux's shoulders tightly. He writhed under the other man, gasping his name. He came suddenly, bucking his hips against him.

Seeing Kylo come was enough to send Hux over the edge, thrusting deep into Kylo as he came. Once the waves of pleasure had dissipated, he gently pulled out of Kylo before flopping onto the bed.

Kylo groaned slowly, lowering his legs and closing his eyes. “Wow....” he murmured. Hesitating a moment, he slowly turned against Hux's side and laid his head against his chest.

Hux chuckled a little breathlessly. "Wow, indeed." He brushed the hair off of Kylo's sweaty forehead, then started to run his hand over his hair.

Kylo smiled, closing his eyes and resting a hand on Hux's chest to feel the steady thrum of his heartbeat. “So can I wear my usual robes tomorrow?”

Hux felt a smile creep onto his face. "It's not fair to ask that right after we had sex." He sighed. "All right, fine. Are you going to wear your helmet as well?"

Kylo nodded his head. “If that's alright with you,” he said, turning his head to look at him. He cuddled up against him, closing his eyes tiredly. “I just want to keep you safe...”

Hux sighed again. "All right." He really hated the helmet, but he supposed it would do its job, which was to make Kylo look intimidating. "I know you will," he said with certainty.

Kylo sank into sleep quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Kylo was up and showered and dressed. Pacing around the room, he fidgeted with his coat sleeves, frowning and muttering to himself. “I don't like this. I've got a bad feeling.”

When Hux opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Kylo was already dressed. He blinked sleep from his eyes for a few moments before getting out of bed. He felt a little bit of nerves, but he pushed it away. He had given speeches before. This was just another speech. "Good morning," he said, getting up and giving Kylo a quick peck on the cheek.

Kylo looked at him and nodded. Cancel it. I have a bad feeling,” he said, pacing again. “I don't know what or why but it doesn't feel right. I want you to cancel it. You can be Emperor without a big ceremony.”

Hux smiled gently at him. "Ren, I told everyone I was going do this. How would it look if I backed out now? It would make me look weak. That's not a great start to a new regime. Besides, you're going to be there."

Kylo grit his teeth. “I don't like it....” he hugged him tightly. “I’m afraid... what if I mess up....”

Hux hugged him back. "I trust you, Ren. Really. And even if something does happen to me, Unamo can take over. She would be a great Emperor. Just promise you'll make sure she becomes Emperor if I... can't." He swallowed.

Kylo shook his head furiously. “I won't let anything happen to you,” he swore. “Now go get dressed and let's get this over with so I can breathe.”

Hux nodded, trying to gather his nerves again as he showered. The droid had delivered his new set of clothes during the night, and he looked it over with satisfaction before putting it on. "I believe I have as many layers as you now, Ren," Hux said, attempting to lighten the mood. He did a little turn. "What do you think?"

Ren watched him quietly as he dressed, admiring the way the uniform fit him. “You look amazing, sir,” he said with a faint smile. “Very handsome.” He lifted his helmet, sliding it on. “I'd like to examine the ceremony hall, but I'm leery of letting you walk there on your own. I'll look around after I've made sure you've arrived safely.”

Hux smiled back. "Thank you, Ren. And you look intimidating as usual." He really wished Kylo's clothes were more form-fitting, it was a shame to have that body draped in so many layers. He nodded. "All right. Shall we?"

Kylo nodded, leading him to the door. He opened it and let Hux precede him in the hallway. He walked behind him and kept his senses sharp and his eyes moving as he walked with him.

Hux strode briskly and confidently to the ceremony hall. When they got to the hall, only Phasma and Mitaka were there, discussing something. They both turned and bowed when Hux and Kylo entered the room.

Kylo looked around slowly, staying close to Hux. The bad feeling had intensified but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He followed Hux as the man moved, keeping his lightsaber in hand just to be on the safe side.

"Is everything ready?" Hux asked. 

"It is, Emperor," Phasma replied, a slight teasing tone in her voice. Mitaka nodded fervently. 

Hux smirked at her, before turning to Kylo. "Is everything all right? Do you want to have a look around before everyone starts arriving?"

Ren stood beside him. “I'm not leaving your side. I still have a bad feeling but I can't pinpoint where it's coming from,” he said, frowning under his helmet. He pointed to the front row of seats that were closest to the dais where Hux would be crowned. “Remove those seats. They're too close.”

Phasma and Mitaka glanced at Hux, and he nodded. They removed the seats Kylo had pointed out. "Anything else, Ren?" Hux asked, frowning. If Kylo had a bad feeling, that wasn't good.

Ren shook his head. “Not now. Not yet. I'll be watching carefully though,” he said, stepping up on the dais to where he'd stand slightly behind Hux and on his left.

Hux stepped onto the dais, followed by Miltaka and Phasma. They stood side by side further back than Kylo. The people started trickling in. It was mostly officers, since the hall seated only about 10,000 people and there were 19,000 officers on the Finalizer. However, Hux saw a few enlisted personnel and stormtroopers make their way into the room.

Ren was watching them all like a hawk. His senses were wide open and the danger he sensed seemed like it was everywhere. His hand clenched on his lightsaber as he scanned the room. Where was it coming from? Where?

Hux stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, as he waited for everyone to settle into their seats. He glanced at the chrono. 1600. It was time to begin. He stepped forward slightly, clearing his throat.

Ren watched the room, silently listening as Hux began his speech on the future of the First Order. Frowning, he tried to focus on where the horrible feeling was coming from. One of the officers stood suddenly, a blaster in his hand. Ren was in motion automatically. As the officer fired, Ren hit Hux, knocking him to the floor and vaulting over the podium as people scattered. His light saber blazed to life and took off the man's hand first and then his head. Breathing, he looked down at the corpse and jerked around, but the feeling of impending danger was gone. It took him a moment to realize he'd taken the bolt intended for Hux in the center of his chest. Looking down in surprise, he made a soft 'oh' sound before his legs folded and he collapsed.

Hux was just taking a breath between sentences when he felt something crash into him. He let out a huff as the breath was knocked out of him, looking up in surprise to see Kylo had knocked him over. He gathered his breath and watched Kylo run up to an officer and kill him. Ah. He must have been the bad feeling Kylo had, and had tried to assassinate him. Hux stood. As he finished his mental checklist to make sure all his body parts were functional, he saw Kylo collapse out of the corner of his eye. He ran over to him, probably looking very undignified, but he didn't care. He turned Kylo over, and cursed when he saw the shot through his chest. "Comm medbay, tell them to bring a stretcher!" he yelled at Phasma. She nodded. "You're not allowed to die on me, you idiot," Hux said, his eyes tearing up. He was vaguely aware of all the eyes on him, but he didn't care. The medtechs came running in with a stretcher, and he helped them maneuver Kylo onto it. He followed them as they rushed to the medbay. They tried to tell him to stay out, but he wasn't having that so they reluctantly let him pull in a chair and sit in the corner.

The medical team along with a medical droid worked on getting the black robes off Ren. Once done he was rushed to surgery, and Hux was politely but firmly told he could not watch the surgery. It took three hours and when the surgeon came out he was shaking his head. “I'm sorry to hear that your coronation ceremony was disrupted, your grace,” he said politely. “Kylo Ren is a lucky young man, the bolt was deflected by his sternum and barely singed his heart. We were able to repair most of the damage, but he'll be in a bacta tank overnight so his body can repair the lingering damage. I'll call you tomorrow as soon as he's been moved to a bed.”

Hux bit his tongue to keep from snapping when they told him he couldn't watch the surgery. He paced outside for the first hour, then finally sat when he didn't have the energy to stand anymore. When the surgeon came out, he leaped up. He felt a flash of foreboding when the he started shaking his head. "It's just a ceremony, it doesn't matter," he said impatiently. He sighed with relief when the surgeon told him that Kylo would probably be all right. He nodded to the surgeon and returned to his quarters. He messaged Mitaka and Phasma to let them know Kylo would be all right. Then he stripped, laid in his bed, and attempted to sleep.

The next morning, the surgeon called as promised and told him that Kylo had been taken from the tank and seemed alright. “He's in bed resting but... I think you ought to be forewarned, Your Grace... something isn't right with him. It's not something we did, I assure you. He's just... different,” he said praying that Hux wouldn't hold him responsible.  
Hux woke up when the surgeon called him, glad that he could see Kylo finally. He felt a spark of worry run through him. "I'll be over there right away." He threw on his clothes, smoothed down his hair, and walked briskly to the medbay.

The surgeon met him at the door. He gestured to a private room. “He's there and awake. The nurse just took him some juice... we did all we could, I assure you,” he said, backing away and hurrying off. The nurse came out as Hux entered. 

Kylo was propped in the bed holding a cup and sipping juice through a straw. He looked tired, his hair was limp and he had on a pair of hospital pajamas. He set the cup down slowly. “We have to stop meeting this way....” he said with a weak smile.

Hux nodded impatiently at the surgeon. He just wanted to see Kylo. His eyes roamed over Kylo when he entered the room, taking him in and making sure he seemed alright. Hux let out a choking laugh. "That is very true," he said. He sat down next to Kylo. "Are you alright? The surgeon said there was something... off with you."

Kylo lowered his eyes and sipped his juice again. “M'fine...” he said quietly. “Chest is a little sore, but I’m physically sound,” he said, fidgeting with his cup.

Hux looked at him doubtfully. He believed Kylo about the physical part, but he wasn't sure about the rest. "Right. If you want to talk about it, I'm here, Ren."

Ren nodded, setting the empty cup aside. “When can I get out of here? I want a shower and my own pajamas... these are itchy,” he said, scratching his shoulder.

Hux glanced at the door. "I might be able to break you out," he said teasingly, looking back at Kylo. "I am the Emperor now. I'm sure they wouldn't be able to stop me if I just took you out of here."

Kylo smiled up at him. “That would be wonderful,” he said pushing the bedclothes down and sitting up, a bit slowly, but otherwise alright. “I'm so ready to get out of here.”

Hux smiled back. "Then get out of here we shall." He offered an arm. "I can help you walk, if you want."

Kylo took his arm, just wanting to touch him and got to his bare feet. “Let's go before they catch us,” he said, hugging his arm with both of his own.

Hux smirked back. He walked outside the room with Kylo. A nurse rushed up to them, wringing her hands and looking worried. 

"Your Grace, I really would not recommend that, Kylo Ren needs bed rest." 

Hux glared at the nurse. "Kylo Ren is under my care now. It is no longer your duty to see to him. Go about your business." The nurse bit her lip and looked as though she wondered whether to protest or not, but in the end she hurried off.

Kylo leaned his head on Hux's shoulder as they left the medical bay not caring if people stared. “I almost failed again....” he said softly as they walked. “You were almost shot because I couldn't pinpoint the threat.”

Hux took a large step forward and whirled around so he was facing Kylo. "Ren, please don't do this again," he said in slight exasperation. "You killed Snoke, you killed the assassin, I didn't get hurt either time. Because of you. So don't think of what might have happened, because it didn't."

Kylo looked back at him with a forlorn expression. “I just want to be useful to you...” he said in a small voice. “I’m afraid... if I’m not you'll have no use for me.”

Hux's expression softened as he looked back at him. "Kriff, Ren, how many times do I have to say I love you? Because I love you, Kylo Ren. And even if all your legs and arms were cut off and you didn't have your Force, I would still love you."

Kylo was quiet for a moment before his eyes welled up with tears and he slumped forward, hiding his face against Hux's shoulder, his own shaking slightly as he muffled his sobs.  
Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo, rubbing his back softly, just letting him cry. He saw two troopers walking toward them, but they quickly about-faced and walked quickly off after seeing Kylo and Hux. Hux sighed. This would be all over the ship by the next day. Oh well. It was bound to get out eventually.

Kylo lifted his head slowly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “I can't feel the Force....” he said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Let's discuss this further in my quarters," Hux said, trying not to show how surprised he was by Kylo’s statement. He helped Kylo down the hallway to his quarters, then opened the door. When they were inside, he sat on the bed. "What does that mean, Ren?" He didn't know much about the Force, but he had assumed one couldn't just suddenly lose it.

Kylo followed silently, and once in the room he stood in front of him hanging his head. “I don't know... I don't know... I woke up and I couldn't sense anything... it's like I woke up blind....” he looked at him slowly. “It means I’m useless....”

Hux tried to think of any reason why Kylo's force sensitivity would have just vanished. "Maybe there was a force suppressant in the blaster bolt," he offered as a possible theory. It was unlikely, but still. Hux looked at Kylo intently. "You are not useless. I assume losing the Force doesn't mean losing your ability to use your lightsaber. Or your adeptness in hand-to-hand combat. "

Kylo sank down to sit on the floor, dropping his hands in his lap and staring down at them. “Using a light saber is all but impossible unless you're Force sensitive. A few have mastered it, but they're really rare. You use the force to anticipate your opponents moves. The same with hand to hand combat. I learned to do both using the force. I don't think I can do it blind.”

Hux got off the bed to sink to the floor beside Kylo. He put an arm around him comfortingly. "Well, you're just going to have to relearn combat the way the rest of us mortals do," he said. "And I would be happy to help you train. I'm sure Phasma would be happy to as well."

Kylo looked at him a moment and then hugged him, burying his face against Hux's chest. “Whatever you say... whatever you want me to do,” he promised.

"But not right now, you need to recover first," Hux said, returning the hug. "And I'm sure this will only be temporary. Perhaps your... midchlidian level is off. Isn't that what those things are called?"

Kylo shrugged. “Midichlorians…” he said, leaning against him. “I just want to be where you are, if that's okay? I’m not sick anymore, just... mad.”

"Of course," Hux said. "I always want you by my side, Ren." He leaned over and kissed Kylo's cheek.

Kylo smiled at him weakly and curled against him, almost clinging to him for security. “Thank you.”

Hux smiled at him, running a hand over his hair. He let Kylo cuddle with him for a while, before shifting. "I must admit; it is very uncomfortable on the floor. We should move this to the bed, if we are going to continue this."

Kylo nodded, getting to his feet and stretching. “I suppose if worst came to worst you could always just keep me as a sex slave,” he teased, sprawling across his bed with a groan.

Hux smirked at him, joining Kylo on the bed. "Don't tempt me," he growled, leaning over Kylo with a feral look in his eyes and biting Kylo's lower lip. He let the look fade from his eyes and sat with his back on the headboard, smirking again.

Kylo blushed, looking up at him and stroking his fingers along his cheek softly. Turning, he laid down, resting his head on Hux's lap and draping an arm over his legs. “You can't enslave the willing,” he said softly. “If that were the only way I could be of use to you... the only way I could be with you; I'd take it in a heartbeat.”

Hux hummed gently in approval when Kylo draped himself over his lap. He brought his hand down to lightly stroke Kylo’s face. "That's true," he said, smiling. Then he sighed. "Ren, you don't need to be useful to me. I still love you. No matter what."

Kylo caught his hand and kissed his palm softly. “I feel like I need to be. Like otherwise... I’m useless... worthless... replaceable....”

"You know, most people that are in relationships are in the relationship because they love each other, not because they need each other's skills," Hux said wryly. "It's the same with us. If I was cast out of the First Order in disgrace, would you care for me any less?"

Kylo shook his head. “No. I'd just go wherever you went,” he said, rolling over and looking up at him. “We could be homeless on Hoth and I’d be happy if you were there.”

Hux nodded, tracing a finger down Kylo's nose. "Because you would still love me for me, even if i didn't have any power. Just like I still love you for you, even when you don't have the Force."

Kylo looked confused. “I believe you... I don't know why you would... but I believe you do,” he said, taking his hand and hugging it against his chest. “I was so angry... so angry… it was your moment and that... piece of bantha fodder stole it.”

"Good," Hux said in satisfaction. "Because I do." He smiled, allowing his hand to be maneuvered by Kylo. It was impossible to be irked by that fact when he saw Kylo getting so worked up over it. It was nice to see Kylo cared enough about him to worry about his 'his moment' being ruined. "Don't worry about it, Ren. I'm sure I'll have other moments. I plan on making the First Order a legitimate political power. I'm already having plans drawn up for a palace on Arkanis. It's where I grew up, so I figured I might as well do it there. That way, I can hold political functions and have somewhere official that people can come if they need something." His face had lit up as he talked, but when he finished it grew red. "Sorry. I'm ranting. I'm sure you don't care about that kind of thing."

Kylo was listening quietly, and he smiled. “Of course I care about it. Anything that makes you happy I care about,” he was quiet a moment. “Can... Can I come with you... when you go there? Or do I have to stay here?”

Hux smiled warmly back. "Thanks." He laughed "Of course you can come. If you think you can stand the rain. It's almost continuous. It does make the planet beautiful, though. Very green." His expression turned serious. "Really, Ren, I don't ever want you to leave my side."

Kylo sat up and wrapped his arms around Hux's neck. “I don't care about the rain. I'm excited to see where you're from,” he said, smiling at him. “You're going to be an excellent Emperor.”

Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo's shoulders, smiling. "I'm glad you can see where I gew up, too. And we actually have the money to build a palace, now that no more consoles are being destroyed," he teased. He blushed again. "I hope to be." Hux had plans. He would unite the galaxy under his rule. It would just take time.

Kylo blushed and settled against him, resting his head against Hux's shoulder. “You make me feel calm,” he said quietly. “It's like all the anger inside of me is just... still.”

Hux ran a hand down Kylo's back. "That's good," he said softly. It seemed like forever ago that the opposite had true. But, when Hux thought about it, he realized it had not actually been that long ago when they were still at each other's throats.

They fell asleep in that manner.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Hux woke he'd find Kylo gone. An inquiry would reveal that the knight was in one of the training rooms. Wearing loose grey pants, a tank top, and barefoot he looked better. He was working with a punching bag, pushing the heavy bag away and catching it as it came back. He'd taken Hux seriously it seemed. He was working on building his physical strength so he could relearn hand to hand combat.

Hux woke up to find himself reaching for a body that wasn't there. He frowned, looking around to make sure Kylo wasn't there before getting up. He commed Mitaka to ask him where Kylo was, who told him he was training. Hux put on his tight black yoga pants and tank top. It had been a while since he worked out, and he figured he might as well. Once he arrived in the training room, he was greeted by the lovely sight of Kylo working out. As tempted as he was to just watch, he called, "Good morning," as he pulled out a yoga mat. He started with a few basic stretches before he began the more complicated moves.

Kylo turned and got whacked with the bag, landing on his ass on the floor. “Hi... ow.” He rubbed his shoulder, blushing, and slowly got up again, watching him. “I never could do that stuff. Not flexible enough,” he said, giving the bag another push.

Hux lightly laughed from where he was bent over, his legs spread, watching Kylo from between his legs. He slid into another position. "Well I was never very strong." He paused in his routine and looked over at Kylo. "Did you want to spar? I'll go easy on you," he said teasingly.

Kylo looked at him. “Spar?” he hesitated, afraid of hurting him accidentally. “I don't know... what if I do something wrong? I guess I can try....” he said, catching and stopping the punching bag.

"I'm not a fragile flower, Ren," Hux insisted. "I'm stronger than I look." He moved to a large mat in the middle of the room and gestured for Kylo to follow. "And I have done this before.”

Kylo nodded. “I never thought you were....” he said, quietly thinking of everything Hux had endured. He stepped onto the mat, looking over at him. “Alright, teacher. Teach me.”

Hux felt a genuine smile come to his face for a moment. Then he smirked. "Let's see what you've got first." He spread his legs slightly, bending his knees, bringing his fists up. He started bouncing lightly on his toes, eyes watching Kylo like a hawk, ready for his first move.

Kylo had no idea what he was doing, but he would try. He lunged, throwing his shoulder forward, intending on taking Hux off his feet with a simple bull rush.

Hux easily dodged the rush, tapping his fist lightly into Kylo's side as he passed. He resumed his stance, eyeing Kylo again. He could have used Kylo's momentum to throw him off-balance and pin him, but that would have been too easy, and he wanted to see what Kylo was capable of.

Kylo growled, turning to face him. He moved slowly to the left. Pacing slowly, he darted in, pushing a hand out to grab Hux's left arm at the same moment he tried to catch hold on his right shoulder.

Hux dodged Kylo's other hand, twisting so his back was to Kylo and jamming his elbow just under his sternum, hoping to startle him enough to release his grip.

Kylo stumbled backwards with a pained gasp and went down on one knee, holding his chest, his eyes wide. Okay that hurt. Where he'd recently had the surgery he was still tender. “Kriff....”

Hux's eyes immediately widened, and he walked over to kneel beside him. "Kriff. Sorry, Ren. I got carried away. Are you all right? Do you want me to take you to medbay?"

Kylo shook his head, still wheezing. “No... I’m okay.... just surprised me....” he lunged, tackling Hux onto the floor sitting astride him with a determined look on his face.

Hux's worried look faded and he laughed. "All right, I yield. You win. Now get off me, you big oaf," he said teasingly, starting to squirm under him.

Kylo rolled off him onto his back, closing his eyes. “It's harder... it's a lot harder this way.”

Hux ran a hand over Kylo's arm soothingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it. It'll just take time. And patience." He smiled wryly. "Something I know you don't have a lot of."

Kylo looked over at him and smiled weakly. “I love you....” he said softly. Turning onto his side, he laid his head on Hux's chest, closing his eyes. “You've turned a tragedy into something I think I can handle.”

Hux smiled as well. "I love you too." He ran his fingers absentmindedly through Kylo's hair. "I'll be with you, by your side, through everything."

Kylo nodded. “I know you will. I have no doubt of it. And I'll get stronger, and hopefully my powers will come back, but either way I'm determined to help you,” he said.

"And I know you will, Ren. Even if you don't need to be strong for me to love you, I know you feel like you need to be, so I'll try not to protest too much."

Kylo smiled at him, raking both hands through his hair, still feeling a little shaky. “Thank you... so what happens now? I gather there won't be a repeat coronation event. You're effectively Emperor. Do we go to Arkanis?”

Hux laughed. "No. I have no desire for a repeat performance of that. We'll have to wait a little while for the palace to be done, then we can go to Arkanis. Unless you'd like to stay with my father." Hux made a face.

The idea of meeting the elder Hux was momentarily interesting, but he knew Hux cared for his dad as much as Ben had for Han Solo. He shrugged. “Whatever my Emperor says,” he said, looking down at his bare toes. “I can’t seem to keep my boots for some reason....”

"Well, staying with my father is the last thing I want to do," Hux said. "So I would rather just wait until the palace is done. When we're on Arkanis we can visit him at some point, and make him even more disappointed in me that I'm with a male." He chuckled at that. "That is very true."

Kylo frowned, lowering his eyes. “I don't want to cause problems for you. If you want to visit him alone, or you want me to be simply your bodyguard I won't mind at all,” he said, looking at him. “I don't mind being your secret.”

Hux considered it for a moment. It would be rather nice to not have another thing for his father to rag on him about, but this wasn't a little fling with Kylo. He intended to make this last a long time, and Hux's father would find out eventually. "It's not your fault that I'm attracted to men and women. And I don't want you to be my secret." Hux let out a little gasp as an idea came to him. "If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do."

Kylo blinked at him and nodded. “Al... Alright, sure,” he said, getting to his feet. He needed to shower and locate some socks at least. “I'll head back to my quarters if you need me,” he said, wandering out. Once in his rooms, he stripped and showered, changing into his own loose fitting pajamas. Feeling infinitely better in his own clothes, he made something to eat and settled into a chair facing the viewport to eat.

"Alright," Hux said absentmindedly, walking out of the training room and to his own quarters. He sat at his desk and grabbed his datapad, searching for a while before he found what he wanted. He smiled. He finished up his urgent work, before deciding to see Kylo. He showered, changed into his uniform, and walked to Kylo's quarters, pressing the comm outside the door.

Kylo got up and opened the door for him. He returned to sitting upside down in his chair with his legs draped over the top of the chair and his head hanging over the seat. “Finish your work?”

Hux smirked. "That among other things." He chuckled lightly at Kylo's position before sitting on the bed. He was feeling rather pleased with himself as he took his boots off and got all the way on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Kylo turned his head, watching him, liking how comfortable he was. “What were you up to?” he asked, curious as to what Hux had hurried off for.

"It's a secret," Hux said smugly, glad that Kylo couldn't use the Force to read his mind. "You'll find out tomorrow."

Kylo sighed dramatically. “Fiiiine,” he said, rolling to his feet. Moving over to the bed, he crawled up the length of it and flopped down, resting his head on Hux's lap. “So mean.”

Hux watched Kylo walk over to him and hummed in approval when he rested his head on his lap. He started running his hand over his hair, moving the stray strands off his forehead. "I never claimed to be nice," he said, smirking.

Kylo snorted and closed his eyes. “Yes, you're a terrible terrible man. So abusive and cruel,” he said, a smile slowly appearing.

Hux let out a growl. He grabbed Kylo's chin, forcing him to look up at Hux baring his teeth. "Don't tempt me, Ren," he said in a low voice. He leaned down to bite at Kylo's lower lip. Then he released his chin, going back to stroking his hair like nothing had happened.

Kylo looked up at him in surprise, his eyes fluttering closed when he bit at him. “I live to tempt you....” he said softly, running a hand up Hux's thigh.

Hux smiled at that. "That's true." He let out a little shudder when he felt Kylo's hand on his thigh. He kept stroking Kylo's hair though.

Kylo smiled, relaxing, and within a few minutes of having his hair petted he was asleep. Like a cat. Show him some love and attention, and he'll sleep on your lap for a year.

Hux leaned down to gently kiss Kylo when he fell asleep. He smiled and kept stroking his hair until he fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo slithered silently off the bed in the middle of the night and moved to the viewport, peering out at the stars. He felt cold, disturbed, and empty without the Force. He was no closer to understanding what had happened. Sinking into his chair, he closed his eyes.

Hux woke up with the sense that something was missing. He was momentarily confused as to where he was; Kylo usually stayed in his quarters and not the other way. Then he looked around for him, and saw him sitting in his chair. He sat up blearily. "You should come back to bed, Ren. Try to get some sleep, at least."

Ren looked over at him and smiled weakly. “I wasn't sleeping well. Nightmares....” he said with a shrug, and leaned his head back. “Go ahead and go back to sleep.”

Hux yawned and stood up. He briefly registered he was still wearing his uniform, and that it would be wrinkled the next day. He walked over to Kylo and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. "Can't sleep without you anyway," he muttered.

Kylo smiled, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him close. He nuzzled the top of his head. “Like your shampoo....” he murmured.

"Mmm, thanks," Hux said in a slightly muffled voice since his mouth was pressed against Kylo's shoulder. He smiled faintly.

Kylo leaned his head back again, looking at the ceiling. “They know... the people in the medical center know I can't use the Force....” he said softly.

"Hmm?" Hux asked, still half-asleep. "Does it matter?" His eyes opened briefly, before closing them again.

Kylo frowned, thinking. “Yes... it's... humiliating... that they know. I want to kill them. Especially the nurse. She looked at me like she pitied me....”

"Don't kill them, we don't have the budget for that," Hux muttered into Kylo's shoulder. "I'll have them reassigned and some others brought on."

Kylo looked startled. “NO! Don't do that! They could spread it everywhere!” he gasped, completely panicked.

Hux rubbed his hands over Kylo's back soothingly. "They're not allowed to talk about their patients. It's in their oaths. I can't let you kill them, though, Ren. So either let them stay here, or I'll have them reassigned. I can make sure it's to some backwater post if you want them reassigned though."

Kylo chewed his lower lip, slowly relaxing. “No... just... let's leave it alone. For now,” he said quietly.

"All right," Hux said. "It will be ok, don't worry about it." He felt Kylo relax and let himself drift off.

Kylo leaned his head back again and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep himself.

When Hux woke up, he was sore. He looked at Kylo in the chair under him and groaned as he stood up. He stretched his aching muscles, frowning down at his uniform. He would have to have it laundered now.

Kylo grunted and blinked open his eyes, looking up at him. “Morning....” he mumbled.

Hux looked back at him, smiling. He leaned over and kissed Kylo briefly. "Morning. I'm going to go back to my quarters to get changed."

Kylo kissed him back. Sure... I'll be here,” he said, stretching and heading to his kitchenette for something to eat.

Hux walked out of Kylo's quarters and toward his own. He smiled triumphantly when he saw the small package waiting outside his door. It really had been fast. It had been worth the extra money. He grabbed the package and walked inside his quarters. He showered and put on a clean uniform, taking the time to make sure his hair was gelled and put on his overcoat, leaving his red lapel open. He slipped the package in his pocket, feeling slightly nervous now, and walked back to Kylo's quarters, pressing the comm outside.

Kylo was sitting criss cross on his chair, eating a bowl of cereal. He got up quickly to open the door and waved at Hux. Sitting down again, he looked him over. “You look handsome, Your Grace.”

Hux smiled. "Thank you, Ren." He realized he hadn't eaten in a while. He tended to forget to eat, especially when he was busy. "Do you mind if I grab something to eat from here?"

Kylo waved his hand at the kitchenette. “Sure, help yourself.”

"Thanks," Hux said, searching in the cupboards. He found a protein bar and stood in the kitchen, eating it quickly.

Kylo nodded, setting his empty bowl on the table and sighing. “So... got a big meeting?”

Hux shook his head as he finished the protein bar. "No. I was hoping we could take a walk."

Kylo looked down at himself. “Uh... sure... let me change,” he said, getting up and going to the wardrobe. “Why do I get the feeling that I'm in trouble?”

Hux nodded. "That's fine. But just, don't wear the mask." He laughed. "You're not in trouble, don't worry."

Kylo nodded and disappeared into the fresher. He returned wearing his usual outfit without the cloak and finger-combing his hair. “Okay... lead on.”

Hux nodded, grabbing Kylo's hand as they left his quarters. He led them through the ship until they came to a door. It opened automatically when Hux walked up to it, revealing a small room with a large window overlooking the stars. "I like to come here when I get overwhelmed. I don't even think anybody knows about it. It's peaceful."

Kylo was surprised that Hux was holding his hand but he didn't pull away. He followed him quietly, and moving into the room stared out at the stars with an awed look. “It's beautiful...” he said, moving over to the viewport and peering out.” It's really beautiful....”

Hux nodded, but looking outside but not really seeing it. His hands were clasped behind him and they were sweaty. He reached a hand into his pocket where he fiddled with the package. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He got down on one knee, pulling out the package and opening it to reveal the ring inside. "Kylo Ren, will you be my consort?"

Kylo turned when he sensed the movement and looked confused as Hux lowered himself to one knee. His eyes widened and he stared at the ring and then at Hux, stumbling a bit and catching himself on the wall, his shock evident. He was nodding quickly, not trusting himself to speak before sagging onto his knees and throwing his arms around Hux's neck, burying his face against him.

Hux felt his heart beat loudly as he clenched his teeth and waited for Kylo's answer. When he nodded, Hux smiled, his nerves falling away. Hux was almost knocked over when Kylo threw himself against him, and he laughed as he returned the hug.

Kylo sniffled lifting his head, his cheeks wet with tears, looking at him. “I would be honored...” he said, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. “I would be so honored.”

"Good," Hux said gently, his eyes filled with warmth. He pulled back a little and grabbed Kylo's left hand, sliding the ring onto his ring finger. He kissed it once it was in place. "I got it custom made. It has a little Death Star on it," he said, looking up at Kylo for approval. "If you don't like it we can pick out another one."

Kylo waited as he put the ring on him, and studied it with a brilliant smile. Hugging him again, he kissed him soundly. “I love it. I love you,” he said, sagging against him and leaning his head on Hux's shoulder. “Thank you so much....”

Hux let out a little breath of relief that he liked it. He kissed Kylo back, tasting the slight saltiness of his tears. "I love you too, Ren." He shifted so he was sitting on the floor rather than kneeling, and put his head on Kylo's shoulder. "Thank you for saying yes. I was so nervous."

Kylo laughed weakly. “How could you even think I would say no? I'd do anything for you. I'd wear a collar with your name on it,” he said, clinging to him. “There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You made me feel like a real person.”

Hux smiled at that. "You would look nice in a collar," he said teasingly. He lifted Kylo's chin so he was looking at him. "Now I hope this will mean there will be no more thinking I won't want you anymore because you're weak. Because it's not true," he said seriously.

Kylo peered up at him and smiled. “No more...” he said, kissing Hux’s palm and then him before he leaned against him again. “I promise. I’m so...overwhelmed.”

"It's all right if you need some time to process it. It was probably unexpected. I didn't even think of it until yesterday," Hux said gently, letting out a low hum of approval at the kisses. He pressed his face into Kylo's shoulder again, turning his head to kiss his neck.

Kylo made a soft sound, running his hands under Hux’s coat and pushing it off his shoulders. “No. I don't need to process it. I need you. Right now.”

Hux blinked at Kylo in surprise. "Here?" he asked. There wasn't even any furniture in this room.

Kylo nodded, unfastening his own coat and shrugging it off as he lay back on the floor, pulling Hux with him. “Here. Unless of course you don't want me.”

"Of course I want you," Hux said, letting himself be pulled with Kylo. "I always want you." He pressed his lips against Kylo's, his tongue pressing in as his hands roamed over Kylo's body.

Kylo moaned, kissing him back, his fingers working to get Hux’s uniform shirt open. He didn't care if there was furniture or not, he wanted what he wanted.

Hux pulled back for a moment to help finish undoing his shirt and threw it on the floor. He bit and sucked at Kylo's neck, before running his tongue over the mark.

Kylo arched his neck for him, sliding his hands over Hux's shoulders. Running his hand down between them, he squeezed him through his pants and grinned.

Hux pulled off Kylo's neck with a gasp and moan. He looked at Kylo in surprise for a minute, then he smiled. "You're getting devious, Ren," he said teasingly. "I think I'm rubbing off on you." He smirked and then went back to his ministrations, kissing and licking his way down Kylo's body.

Kylo licked his lips, trying not to squirm as he worked his way down. He groaned, tilting his head again and sliding his hands into Hux's hands. “Can't help it. You make me horny,” he said, biting his lower lip.

Hux reached Kylo's pants, and pulled them and his underwear off of him, letting his cock spring free. He spat in his hand, rubbing it around. "I don't have any lube. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Kylo nodded his head breathlessly, lifting his hips eagerly. “I'll be fine... I don't care... just hurry....” he panted, resisting the urge to stroke himself.

Hux nodded, entering a finger slowly, then adding another when Kylo was loose enough. He added some more spit, scissoring Kylo open. He added another finger, angling them to hit Kylo's prostate when he worked them inside.

Kylo's breath hitched and he groaned, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into the carpeting. When Hux struck his sweet spot his hips jerked and he gasped. “Oh stars please... I'm ready, I'm ready....” he whined.

Hux nodded, pulling off his pants and underwear. His cock achingly hard as he took it in hand and rubbed some spit on it. He lined up with Kylo's hole and slowly pushed inside. "Ah, Ren," he moaned as he bottomed out. "Kriff. You feel so good."

Kylo gritted his teeth, lifting his legs to wrap around Hux's thighs. Gripping his shoulders, he made a soft whimpering sound. It hurt, but at the same time he loved the pain. He was so eager for him it was all he could do to hold still.

Hux didn't start out gentle, he set a rough, punishing pace as he thrust hard into Kylo. He pressed his lips against Kylo's neck, breathing hard into it.

Kylo tangled a hand into his hair, crying out locking his legs around him and rocking against him eagerly. When he struck his prostate again Kylo saw white, his head rolled back and his eyes squeezed closed. He panted for breath, digging his fingers against Hux's shoulders. “Don't stop....” he gasped.

Hux could feel himself getting close as he pounded into Kylo. "Ah, Ren, I'm... ugh... close," he managed to get out. He bit Kylo's neck and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Kylo gasped as he came, scratching Hux's shoulders in the process. He bit his lower lip so hard he tasted blood, trembling before he slumped, panting for breath.

Hux felt Kylo come in his hand, and he thrust a few more times before he came hard. He lay there for a minute, breathing hard, before he pulled out of Kylo, rolling off of him onto the hard floor.

Kylo groaned softly, laying still for a moment before he turned, rolling onto his side and laying his head on Hux's shoulder. “Thank you....” he murmured, closing his eyes.

Hux smiled at him faintly, still tired from his orgasm. "We should probably get out of here and get cleaned up. This door doesn't lock; anyone could walk in."

Kylo smirked and nuzzled his neck softly. “Who cares? You're the Emperor,” he murmured, kissing his neck softly. “But if you want to then I’ll obey.”

Hux smirked at that. "You're right. But I don't think it would be a very good start to my reign if I was caught naked with Kylo Ren. And this floor is uncomfortable." He wriggled for emphasis.

Kylo laughed and got up slowly, pulling his clothes on. “That would be cause for gossip I guess,” he said, smiling at him. “I'm sure you've a lot to do.”

Hux also got up and started to get his things from where they were scattered across the room. "I do. But, I've been trying to delegate more. I've always had a hard time with that, but I see now it's necessary. And the new General Unamo is doing great in my old position, as I knew she would."

Kylo wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck softly. “Then I'll leave you to what you need to do. I'll be around though,” he said, making sure he was all in place and looking at his ring again, hugging the hand against his chest. He offered Hux another one of those rare, brilliant smiles as he ducked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Hux smiled at him as well as he left. He dressed, and went back to his quarters to shower. He went to the bridge to talk to Unamo, who had everything under control. Then he went to a meeting about the construction of the palace, which should be done in a few days. After that, Hux had a meeting with the high ranking officers. More and more planets were coming under the First Order's control, bringing their resources with them. The Resistance had shown up a few times, but nothing too large that it couldn't be brought back under control. Hux was very happy overall with their progress.

The Finalizer was rocked by an explosion, causing the ship to list dangerously to one side. Alarms were going off screeching as emergency systems kicked in and terminals began flooding the bridge with data. The explosion had originated near the rear of the ship, and emergency systems had isolated the area. Luckily no major systems were destroyed, but the damage was extensive. Maintenance teams were already en route, but the ship would need serious repairs.

Hux was just walking out of the meeting when the explosion hit. He was thrown against the wall, hitting his head, but he gritted his teeth and reached down to turn on the magnets on his boots. He made his way to the bridge, walking slowly and awkwardly due to the angle and the magnets. Once he was there, Unamo gave him a report on what had happened. "Who hit us?" he asked. "Was it the Resistance?"

The new General shook her head as around her the crew scrambled to bring the ship back to rights. Slowly they evened out. It was an explosion from inside the ship. She pointed to the map, a large hold carrying crates of supplies was where it had originated. Which meant the enemy was either dead or still inside. She radioed for storm troopers to advance now that the hold was proclaimed safe from being vented to the outside. Inside, they found the bay full of smoke and debris, sparks and wires dangling and spitting from all sides. They split into teams and moved slowly into the smoke.

Hux felt the gravity return to center as the ship righted itself. He watched the troopers move into the smoke, carefully watching for any sign of life. If it was the Resistance, someone was going to answer for how they got onto his ship. 

"Your head is bleeding, Your Grace," he heard Mitaka say from behind him. 

He brought a hand back to feel the back of his head, and when he looked his hand was bloody. "I'm all right," he said. He was only a little woozy, nothing he couldn't handle. Mitaka looked like he wanted to say more, but Hux shot a glare at him and he closed his mouth.

There was sudden movement on the screen, muffled shouting and one of the troopers screamed a warning and was cut down. By a crimson light saber. It was hard to see as the troopers started shooting. Within minutes they were all dead and the feed cut off. The General hit the comm to order another platoon down.

"Is there any way we can restore that feed, General?" Hux asked. "We'll try," Unamo answered. Hux started pacing restlessly. He was almost sure it wasn't the Resistance; as far as he knew only practicers of the Dark Side carried red lightsabers. So did that mean they had a Sith on his ship? If so, he really wished Kylo's powers would miraculously come back.

The second platoon went down as easily as the first had; the feed was patchy and erratic. The last trooper and his helmet camera caught the attacker full. It was Kylo. He turned away as the trooper fell, landing in a heap with the others.

Hux cursed when he saw Kylo. What the kriff was he doing? "Comm Lord Ren," he said, and he hoped Kylo would answer.

The comm went unanswered and they had again lost the feed into the hold. Everyone was looking at him waiting for instructions. “We could jettison the hold... it would flush everything into space....” the General offered.

"No, that won't be necessary," Hux sighed. "I'll go down there and talk to him." Unamo nodded and he walked briskly down the hallways, or as briskly as he could, he was still a little woozy from his head wound. When he got to the cargo hold, he walked inside, coughing a little from the smoke. "Ren! What the kriff are you doing?" he yelled, looking around for Kylo.

There was silence for a moment before he appeared, still clutching his lit saber and almost pacing. “It came back... it came back Hux! The Force! I can feel it... I can hear it. I'm ten times stronger than I was!” he waved a hand, sending a stack of crates flying into a wall with a loud crash.

"That's great and all, Ren, but those were our own men you killed! And you wrecked the ship. You can't do that, Ren. We don't have the budget for it." He winced as the crates hit the wall, thinking of even more things they would have to replace. "Stop destroying things."

Kylo shut down his saber, looking at him. “I didn't mean to hurt the ship... there was some kind of... some sort of... energy... I couldn't help it....” He looked around at the dead troopers as if seeing them for the first time. He looked back at Hux with a forlorn expression. “You're angry with me... I’ve disappointed you...” he said, dropping to his knees and laying his saber in front of him, hanging his head. “I’m sorry... I couldn't stop myself....”

"Of course I'm disappointed," Hux said, folding his arms. "I thought you had more control." He sighed. "Nothing to be done about it now, I suppose. What's done is done. Get up." He commed Unamo. "General, take the ship to the nearest planet for repairs and restocking as soon as it is safe to enter hyperspace." She replied in the affirmative. Hux looked at Kylo. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to medbay to make sure I don't have a concussion," Hux said, turning a bit unsteadily and walking down the hall.

Kylo stared at the floor, not moving even when he told him to get up. He'd done the one thing he'd promised not to do. He'd hurt Hux. Even if it was indirectly, he'd still done it. He didn't move a muscle until Hux was gone. Getting to his feet slowly, he looked at the dead troopers, feeling guilt slowly worming its way into him. What had he done this for? He'd lost all sense of himself... and for what? He'd done nothing but shame himself. He slowly retreated to his quarters.

Hux walked into the medbay, which was full of people from the ship's tilt. He was rushed into a room and found out that he did have a concussion. The doctors stitched up the back of his head and tried to insist that he stay in the ward, since they needed to wake him every two hours to make sure he was all right. He didn't want to take up a room when there were much more serious injuries than his, so he reluctantly went to Kylo's quarters. He really would rather not see him right now, but he needed him.

Kylo was carefully packing a small bag when Hux arrived. He avoided looking at him. “I hope I didn’t cause any permanent damage....” he said softly as he pushed another tunic in and closed the bag.

"The doctors don't think there is," Hux said. "But I need someone to wake me every two hours and make sure I'm not disoriented or go into a coma." He looked at the bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kylo nodded his head, setting the bag down by the door. “I see. I assume you'll be returning to the medical bay where they can care for you properly. I'm getting off ship when we stop for repairs,” he said, sitting down on the foot of the bed. “I need to go away for a while.”

"I didn't want to take up a room, there are a lot of people needing treatment," Hux said. "Kriff, Ren, you're not going anywhere. I'm disappointed, but I'll get over it. Besides, I can't let my consort-to-be wander off."

Kylo shook his head slightly. “I’m not asking your permission Hux, I'm telling you I'm going,” he said, rubbing his hands against his knees.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm the Emperor and I'm ordering you to stay," Hux said, folding his arms. "Besides, the palace will be done in a couple of days, and we can go there if you need to get away."

Kylo looked over at him, standing up clenching his hands into fists. “I need to see someone... alright? You can't order me not to go,” he said, raking a hand through his hair and slowly sitting down again. “I’ll go anyway.”

"See who?" Hux asked suspiciously. He shrugged. "Fine. If you're going to be stubborn, then I'm going too."

Kylo looked at him wide eyed. “NO! Absolutely not!!!” he fairly shouted, coming off the bed and gripping his shoulders. “You absolutely cannot come with me. It's too dangerous.”

"Too bad," Hux said stubbornly. "I'm not going to let myself be separated from you. So you either stay or I go."

Kylo wanted to scream. “I’m going to see my mother. You can't come. They'll imprison you.”

Hux felt his face whiten. "Kriff, Ren. You can't go see your mother. I thought you were past all that now. You belong here, with me." He gently grabbed Kylo's hand and kissed the ring. His lip trembled, and he bit it.

Kylo looked down. “I disappointed you... I broke my promise... I hurt you,” he said, trying to control his own fear that she would turn on him and have him imprisoned or killed on sight. “I can't do that again... so... either I go to her to ask for help controlling this sudden surge… or I cut myself off from the Force completely.”

Hux shook his head, gripping Kylo's shoulders. "No. You can't go back to the Resistance. It's too dangerous. And you can't cut yourself off from the Force. I'm sure it was just the suddenness of it coming back that made you lose control. Please, just... stay for a while, and see if it gets better."

Kylo looked at him and sighed. “Alright... I'll wait and see.” he said, moving back to sit on the foot of his bed.

Hux sighed with relief. "Thank you," he said, leaning forward to hug Kylo. "Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" he asked. "This concussion thing is annoying."

Kylo nodded, waving a hand at the bed. “Go ahead, I'll be awake.”

The thought of sleeping was very appealing to Hux. He was annoyed at the fact that he would have to be woken up every two hours, but he supposed there was nothing he could do about it. He took off his uniform until he was in his briefs and climbed into bed. "Will you at least get in with me?" he asked, a bit shyly.

Kylo looked over at him and nodded, stripping down to his shorts and t shirt before sliding into the bed beside him. “Sleep well.”

"Thank you," Hux said, cuddling up against him. He fell asleep quickly; he was exhausted from his day.

Kylo hugged him close and stared quietly at the ceiling, feeling tired. He woke Hux every two hours as instructed throughout the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Kylo was awake and making caf when Hux woke.

Hux woke up later than he usually did, due to being woken every two hours. He blinked blearily at Kylo. "Morning," he grunted. "Save some of that for me."

Kylo poured some caf in a mug and brought it to him. “Here you are. How are you feeling?” he asked, looking at him worriedly.

Hux blinked at him. "Uh, my head hurts. But besides that I think I'm alright. Since I'm obviously not in a coma, I should be fine." He sat up, and the room didn't spin, which was a good sign. He took the caf from Kylo. "Thanks, Ren."

Kylo nodded and went back to the machine, pouring himself some. He sank into his chair, looking down at his cup.

Hux took a sip of his caf. "What about you?" he asked. "Do you feel better, with the Force thing?"

Ren nodded his head as he sipped his own. He wouldn't tell him, but he'd decided to close himself off to the Force. What had happened the night before had been horrible in more ways than Hux knew. He didn't want to chance losing control like that again.

Hux had a feeling Kylo wasn't telling himself something, but he didn't pry. As long as he was with Kylo, he would be happy. He got a ping on his comm. It was Unamo, telling him they were ready for the hyperspace jump. He watched the stars outside blur for a moment, before they stopped. Hux looked at Kylo nervously. "You are staying, aren't you?" he asked, with a slight tremor in his voice.

Kylo looked over at him. “I already unpacked my bag,” he said, pointing to where it had been. He sipped his caf again. “My Emperor commanded me, and I've already disappointed him once,” he said, looking at him with a weak smile.

Hux grinned. He got up, setting his now empty cup of caf on the bedside table. He walked over to Kylo and sat in his lap, then kissed him long and passionately. "I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around him. "And I never want to be apart from you."

Kylo looked at him when he sank onto his lap and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his waist. He smiled slowly and set his cup aside. Wrapping his other arm around him, he buried his face against Hux.

"The palace should be done by tomorrow. We can go to Arkanis. Then if you ever have any issues, it won't be at a place where a crack in the hull means we all die," he said, hoping to make light of the situation.

Kylo nodded against him. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I look forward to seeing your home,” he said, laying his head on Hux's shoulder and smiling at him.

Hux shrugged. "It's not all that special. The palace should be nice, though. A bit opulent for my tastes, but we must keep up appearances."

Kylo nodded, thinking he needed to get some new clothes maybe. He didn't want to embarrass Hux. “I don't care if it's a dirt hovel.”

Hux chuckled at that. "Now, you I can see in a dirt hovel. Me, not so much," he teased. "But I don't think we'll have to worry about that. At least not for a while."

Kylo nodded closing his eyes tiredly. “Wherever you go, I'll follow,” he said, lightly running his hands up and down Hux's back.

Hux hoped Kylo meant that, and he wouldn't get any more crazy ideas in his head if he lost control again. Still, having his promise assuaged some of his fears. "I hope you remember that in the future," Hux said. "Because I'll hold you to that. And the same is true for me: I'll follow you wherever you go."

Kylo stroked his fingers along his cheek softly. “Then I'll be careful where I go.” He sighed heavily. “I suppose no more trips to Hutt casinos or brothels.”

Hux smirked, leaning into the touch. "Ah, but I was hoping we would be able to have our wedding at a Hutt casino," he protested.

Kylo laughed. “Well if you really want...” he teased. “I could always find a show girl costume to wear for you.”

Hux chuckled. "I'm almost tempted to do that, just to see that. That would be quite the sight. My father would be scandalized."

Kylo stared at him. “I wouldn't wear it in front of your father!” he said, looking horrified.

"You should," Hux said, smirking. "He needs to be scandalized more. And we could make out while you're wearing it. I'm fairly certain he would have a heart attack and die on the spot."

Kylo turned brilliantly red. “Hux you wouldn't...” he said, completely scandalized himself at the very idea. Still, he'd do it if Hux told him to.

Hux laughed. "Relax, Ren. It was all hypothetical. Unless you'd actually like to get married in a casino."

Kylo shook his head quickly. “I don't care if we just have the two of us and an officiator,” he said, quietly. “All I want is to belong to you.”

Hux looked down at Kylo seriously. "I think you're confusing marriage with slavery, Ren. You won't belong to me. We're just showing how committed we are to each other, and saying we won't have anyone else for the rest of our lives."

Kylo caught his hand and kissed the center of his palm. “I'd gladly be your slave. But I'm not confusing anything. As far as I'm concerned, I'll belong to you. And I'll be yours and obey you happily. Because I love you.”

Hux tilted his head at him. "If that's what you want, Ren. But don't feel obligated to belong to me just because I'm the Emperor."

Kylo kissed him softly. “It's not because you're the Emperor. I loved you before that.”

"Good," Hux said, smiling. Kriff, he didn't ever think he'd grow tired of kissing Kylo. His lips were so soft, and he tasted like... well, like Kylo.

Kylo made a shooing motion. “You should go tell them on the bridge that I've reclaimed my sanity,” he said, picking up his cup again and emptying it. “I have some meditation I need to do.”

Hux nodded, smiling at him. "All right." He gave him one last quick kiss, then got off his lap. He put on his uniform again, but he knew he would need to change it before he went to the bridge. He went to his quarters and showered before putting on a fresh uniform and walking to the bridge. He told Unamo that Kylo had been overcome and had not been himself, and left it at that.

Kylo spent the morning carefully going through the process of shutting off his connection to the Force. It was harder than he imagined. It wouldn't be gone... just… unavailable, unless he went through the process to reinstate it. It was something he'd learned from reading when he was young. Something Jedi had done when they no longer wanted to be Jedi, or in rare cases had been banished. Once done, he showered and dressed, making his way to one of the few shops aboard the ship. The ship was a moving community, and so offered a small variety of shops and cantinas. Once inside, he explained what he wanted. Luckily the droid was helpful and not judgmental at all. Clutching the package, he walked to Hux's quarters and let himself in. Exhaling slowly, he made caf, poured a cup and settled down to wait.

Hux stayed on the bridge for a while, talking to Unamo and Mitaka. The repairs were going well, which was a relief, and the planet they were at wasn't sympathetic to the Republic, which was a very good thing. When he was done talking, he walked back to his quarters. He was slightly surprised to see Kylo there. "Hello, Ren. Is there something you needed?" he asked.

Kylo was on his second cup when Hux came in. Exhaling slowly, he set the cup aside and picked up the box and held it out to him. “Here,” he said. Inside the box was a royal purple Twi'lek dancer’s costume. Blessedly the droid had been very helpful, and had been able to produce items that would fit Ren like a glove.

Hux took the box from Kylo and looked curiously inside. His mouth opened when he saw what was inside, and he found himself warring between being aroused and laughing. He decided with not showing any emotion at all, besides surprise. "Where did you even get this, Ren?" he asked incredulously.

Kylo took a nervous sip of his caf, watching him. “Ah... there's a shop on the tenth deck... near that little cantina. I guess they sell them as replacements for the dancers,” he said. “Is it... do you like it?”

Hux smiled at Kylo. "I love it. So does this mean you're going to be wearing this to our wedding?" he asked teasingly.

Kylo blushed darkly. “No!” he said quickly. “Of course not! I'll wear something nice. It's... for whenever you feel like seeing me in it,” he said shyly.

Hux sighed. "Well I guess that means I'll have to return my Hutt costume and buy something else for the wedding."

Kylo grinned slowly and laughed, shaking his head. “You'd make a very sexy Hutt.”

"I know I would," Hux said, grinning. "And you'd make very sexy dancer."

Kylo set his cup down and rose walking over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “If you want... I could try it on... see if it fits....”

"Mmm," Hux said, smiling at him. setting his hands to rest on Kylo's waist. "As much as I would love that, I think you should wait until our wedding night. It would be nice to see you in that for the first time then, I think."

Ren smiled at him. “That's a great idea,” he said, taking the box and closing it before sliding it out of sight under Hux's bed. “There. I'll save it,” he said, looking at him. “Should I go? You seemed busy... I didn't mean to interrupt you.”

"You can if you want to, I'll just be packing," Hux said. "I was thinking we could leave around 1300 hours for Arkanis if that sounds agreeable to you."

Kylo nodded and kissed his cheek. “I should pack some of my own things then,” he said, disappearing out the door. Returning to his quarters, he packed his clothing, some of his favorite candy bars which he kept hidden in his bedside drawer, a pair of holo recordings of his mom, and from under his pillow a small, raggedy stuffed taun taun toy which he wrapped in a shirt and hid at the bottom of his bag.

"All right," Hux said, glancing around his room to see what he needed to pack. He wouldn't need his General's uniforms anymore since he wasn't a General, so he left them. He packed his new Emperor clothes, though, and all his toiletries. He brought his datapad and Kylo's box with his new outfit in it. He didn't have any personal items to pack. He took a last look around the room, then left. He made a detour to the bridge on his way to the shuttle bay, and said goodbye to Phasma, Unamo, and Mitaka before going to meet Kylo.

Kylo was waiting for him when he arrived, holding his bag against his chest with his arms wrapped around it. He was studying his feet awkwardly as if he were trying to avoid being noticed, and was almost under the wing of the shuttle where the shadows were thickest.

Hux walked over to him, his bag slung over his shoulder. He was excited and a little nervous about returning to Arkanis. He wasn't sure how well he would be received by the people there. "Ready?" he asked Kylo.

Kylo nodded, casting an anxious glance around. The nearby troopers and personnel were watching him like he might go off at any moment. “More than....” he said quietly, hurrying onto the shuttle still hugging his bag.

The troopers who were going to pilot the shuttle were already sitting in their seats when Hux followed Kylo in. "I won't have to kill them this time," Hux joked. The troopers, who already looked nervous, looked even more nervous now.

Kylo waved a hand as he sank into his seat. “He's kidding... just kidding... ha ha....” He sank deeper into his seat, settling his bag on his lap.

Hux smirked, but didn't comment on it as he sat down, setting his bag beside him on the floor. "We're ready to depart," Hux ordered. 

"Yes, Your Grace," the pilot said, and they maneuvered out of the shuttle bay and into space.

Kylo didn't say much during the flight, seeming anxious to avoid drawing any kind of attention to himself. He studied his hands, fiddling with his ring.

Hux looked at Kylo. "Do I look all right? There's going to be a parade when we land. It seems unnecessary to me, but the local government insisted." He shrugged. "And I suppose it would increase the public opinion."

Kylo looked at him, smiling slightly. “You look very handsome, sir,” he said, wishing he'd known about the parade beforehand. “I'll go around and meet you at the palace.”

Hux shook his head. "No, they're expecting you as well. And if we're going to be married, you're going to have to get used to being in the public eye." The co-pilot turned curiously in his chair to stare at them, but Hux glared at him and he turned around again. "You can wear your mask if it will make you feel better."

Kylo cringed at the idea, and leaned forward, lowering his voice. “As your consort I don't need to be in the public eye... everything is your decision... I’m just glorified arm candy... which is fine. I’d rather like being forgotten by them.”

"Yes, but I'll have to attend events and host events and I'd like you to be with me for those," Hux replied, not bothering to lower his voice. "Besides, I'm sure our wedding will be an event."

Kylo tilted his head. “You would? Really? Aren't you worried I might embarrass you?”

"Of course I would," Hux said. "I'm sure we'll make mistakes at first; neither one of us is used to this. And I'd like to show off my consort as much as possible."

Kylo blushed, shifting in his seat. He'd had every intention of fading into the background as much as he possibly could. This seemed to be a real change of plans. “I see... whatever you want me to do.”

"Well, like I said before, I want you by my side at all times," Hux said with a little smile. "If you're up for that. It's your choice, of course."

Kylo nodded, smiling at him, pleased that Hux had such a high regard for him. “I'll think about it....” he said, looking down, hiding his smile.

"All right," Hux said. "Take your time." 

"We're approaching Arkanis, Your Grace," the pilot said.

Hux nodded as the planet came into view, a medley of blues and greens. The shuttle shuddered as they entered the atmosphere. "So, will you be in the parade with me, Ren?" Hux asked.

Kylo fidgeted, feeling nauseated. “I really think it should be all about you, but I'll ride with you. I'd feel terrible if something happened to you...” he said, looking over at him. “But please no more parades... it's so dangerous.”

"Thank you," Hux said. "And you can protect me now that your Force is back. I'm not worried. But don't worry, I don't plan on having any more of this type of thing."

Kylo didn't respond to his quip about the Force. Better that Hux not know what he'd done. He nodded quietly. “I insist there be a force field around your vehicle,” he said quietly.

"I'll see if the officials can make that happen," Hux said, gently grabbing Kylo's hand in a comforting gesture. There was a slight jolt as the shuttle landed, and Hux stood, leading Kylo off the shuttle, still gripping his hand. It was drizzling slightly, but everything looked like Hux remembered as he looked around. They had landed in a clearing just outside the city, where the local authorities were waiting to escort them to the parade.

Kylo looked nervous, horribly so. He was terrified of failing to protect Hux and losing him. He clutched his hand tightly, lowering his head to avoid looking at the escorts. “Make them...” he said softly. “Make them use a force field... please. I’m worried. If anything happens to you....”

Hux looked over at Kylo and squeezed his hand comfortingly. It took some convincing, but eventually the authorities were convinced to add a force field to their repulsorcraft. It put them a bit behind schedule, so without further ado they were driven to the parade with their escort around them.

Kylo settled into the craft with Hux, keeping a sharp eye out. He was relieved by the force field, but he'd be antsy until they arrived. He'd never been so public before, and he was trying to control his nervous trembles, his hands clenched into tight fists as he tried desperately to follow Hux's lead. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his Emperor.

When they arrived in the city, Hux was surprised by how many people lined the streets. They were all cheering, looking at him. He raised a hand tentatively, and the cheering increased. He tuned to smile at Kylo. "This isn't so bad!" he yelled over the crowd.

Kylo watched him, drinking in his enjoyment. He loved that Hux was happy with his new title and power. He remained still, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and kept a watchful eye out for trouble.

Hux could tell Kylo was uncomfortable. He squeezed his hand again, not knowing what else to do to make him feel better. When they got close to the palace, the people lining the sides disappeared. The repulsorcraft stopped and Hux got out, looking at the palace. It looked good, he was glad the plans he had approved seemed to have been followed.

Kylo squeezed his hand in return and faced forward, swallowing thickly. Climbing out, he looked around slowly, still holding his bag tightly. “It's very nice...” he said, thinking it was awfully big. He worried about getting lost. “And I like the world so far.” He tilted his head back, letting the rain drops land on his face. “I like the rain.”

Hux smiled at him, grabbing his bag and walking toward the palace. "I'm glad you like it," Hux said. "And the planet. You're going to be spending a lot of time here." He pulled on Kylo's hand. "Let's explore."

Kylo smiled and followed him, squeezing his hand. “Whatever my Emperor wishes,” he said, looking around as he walked with Hux. “I assume you designed all this?”

"Well, I had help," Hux admitted. "But the majority was designed by me. It was surprisingly hard for me to design this. I had to keep reminding myself that I couldn't be minimalist and functional, which is what I'm used to."

Kylo walked alongside him, looking around slowly. “It's very nice. I wouldn't have come up with anything like this.”

"Well, this is nothing compared to the Finalizer," Hux said modestly. "But I'm glad you like it."

Kylo nodded, hugging his bag tightly. “And where will my quarters be?” he asked, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"I think you mean where will our quarters be?" Hux asked, smiling. His expression faded when he turned to face Kylo, though. "Unless you don't want to stay together."

Kylo looked over at him. “I want whatever you want. If you're comfortable with people knowing about us, then it's okay with me. I'm just afraid I'll embarrass you.”

"Of course I want people to know about us," Hux said, squeezing his hand. "Besides, we're going to get married, I'm sure everyone will know about us soon enough. And you can never embarrass me."

Kylo smiled slowly and nodded, lowering his head again. “If you say so... then where will our quarters be?”

"This way," Hux said, gesturing with his head for Kylo to follow him. He led them to a gilded door, and Hux pressed his thumb against the pad to reveal a small room with a couch and desk, then a small hallway that led into a bedroom with a large bed in the middle, with red covers.

Kylo followed, still amazed by how lovely everything was. He wasn't surprised though as Hux had good taste. Stepping into the room, he looked around slowly. “Very nice,” he said approvingly. He took his boots off before he slowly walked around the room and then into the bedroom. Setting his bag down, he ran a hand over the bed sheets then moved to the window, peering out.

Hux also set his bag down, glancing around the room to assure that everything was as he had specified. "I'm glad you like it," he said, as he started unpacking. He looked fondly at the box that contained Kylo's new outfit when he took it out and carefully placed it under the bed.

Kylo turned, walking over and opening his own bag he pulled out his clothes and worked on hanging them up, put his toiletries in the fresher, and put the stuffed taun taun against his pillow on the bed.

After he had finished, Hux looked at the little toy on Kylo's pillow. "Where did you get that?" he asked curiously.

Kylo blushed, fidgeting with his sleeves. “I’ve had it since I was little...” he said, hoping Hux wouldn't think he was weird. “It's just... you know... sentimental....”

"Oh," Hux said. He didn't understand when people attached emotions to objects. It was strange, and served no purpose. But he wouldn't tell Kylo that, of course, so he sat on the bed. "I'm tired. Do you want to go to sleep?"

Kylo was slowly wandering the room, looking at everything but being careful not to touch. He turned to look at him. “I'm not tired but I'll lie with you,” he said, walking over to the bed and leaning down, kissing him softly. He smiled faintly. “There's that sick feeling again...” he said. “Only now I know what it is.”

"All right," Hux said, tilting his head up to kiss him. He smiled back at him. "It's good you know." He stood up and undressed, then climbed back into bed.

Kylo crawled in after him, not bothering to undress and settled against him. Laying his head on Hux's shoulder, he closed his eyes.

"I love you," Hux murmured sleepily as he closed his eyes and pressed his body against Kylo.

Kylo nuzzled under his neck softly. “I love you back,” he whispered, kissing his skin. “You make me so happy.”

"Mmm, me too," Hux muttered, sighing happily at the kisses.

Laying his head down on Hux's shoulder and draping an arm over the ginger's chest, Kylo closed his eyes. He'd explore sometime later, at night when fewer people were around. He'd given up the thing that made him feel omnipotent and now his self-consciousness was bleeding through. He could be hurt. Beaten. Scared. After years of carefully constructing his shell it had cracked, and the fearful feelings that belonged to Ben Solo were peeking through. Kylo was trying to keep it to himself, trying to maintain his facade but it was exhausting.

Hux snuggled closer to Kylo, smiling faintly. "Good night," he said, falling asleep easily.

Kylo slept quietly against him, exhausted from the day’s events.


	16. Chapter 16

When Kylo woke up, Hux was already gone. He had gotten up early and decided to go for a walk in the garden. As he walked outside the doors, he saw a group of four men who were clearly workers. He frowned as they approached them. "I thought the construction was supposed to be done." They pulled blasters and pointed them at him. Ren, Hux tried to project, hoping he would sense Hux was in trouble. 

"General Organa would like to talk to you, Your Grace," one of the men said mockingly. 

Hux's rational thought processes stopped, and he started shaking as his mind screamed at him. No. He wouldn't go back to the Resistance. He couldn't. One of the men handed his blaster to another and slowly approached Hux, handcuffs in hand. Hux held out trembling wrists. When the man was close, Hux lunged forward, his teeth latching into the man's throat and ripping it out. He grabbed the man's vibroblade from his belt before he fell, looking at the other men with wild eyes, wiping the blood from his mouth. 

"There's no need for that," the man said. "We have orders to take you alive." 

Ren! Hux tried to project again. He wasn't going to go back to the Resistance alive. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then held the blade to his chest. He looked around for a sign of Kylo, but he didn't see him. He knew the Resistance members were creeping closer, and would disarm him if he didn't act soon. He closed his eyes. Ren, I'm sorry. I love you. He hoped Kylo would understand, as he plunged the vibroblade into his heart. He coughed up blood, then felt himself collapsing as everything went black.

Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. Kylo didn't need the Force to know that. It just felt... off. Hux... where was Hux? He rose slowly, leaving the room. The further he went, the faster he was going until he was running as fast as he could. He nearly passed them. Slowly, he took in the scene with a sense of time slowing. The workers leaning over Hux, Hux lying in a pool of blood. His whole body went cold and he began to tremble. The noise he made was like that of a furious and wounded beast. 

He charged and the workers looked up, firing at him. He ignored the blaster bolts that struck him as he plowed into the men. Clamping his hand around one of the men's throats, he crushed it with his hand throwing him aside. Turning to the last man, he could feel the Dark Side boiling up inside of him and he lashed out the wave of energy crashing over the man. He was forced back into the floor, pressed into it. His blood boiled, seeping out of every orifice as the man screamed. He exploded suddenly, splattering the ground and knight in blood. 

Turning to Hux, he landed on his knees beside him and pulled the knife out, tossing it, and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. Closing his eyes, he didn't even pause to think. To consider. The Force seeped into the Emperor, fueled by Kylo's own life force, working to repair the damage inside. His energy sought for Hux's, drawing it back to his body, beckoning it to return to his repaired body. Kylo clung to him, sobbing brokenly against him. This was all his fault.

Hux let out a gasping breath and suddenly came back to reality, his body jerking at the suddenness of it. He could feel his heart racing frantically as he tried to register his surroundings. He was being held by someone... Kylo. "Ren," he said, but it came out raspy, and he coughed red into his hand. That was strange. He pulled back a little to see Kylo. "Ren, you're covered in blood," he said frantically. "What happened? Are you all right?" The more he thought about it, though, he didn't feel all right. Everything in him ached, and he felt strangely out of place in his body.

Ren lifted his head, looking back at him, his face smeared with blood and tears. “It's not mine,” he said, leaning in, resting his forehead on Hux's. “Don't leave me... don't leave me....” he said, his voice a broken sob. “I’ll never try to give up the Force again... I’ll never sleep... never let you out of my sight... I’ll do anything just don't leave me....” he whimpered, hugging him close. He was pale himself, having used his own life force to heal and resurrect Hux.

"Ren, what happened?" Hux asked. He was starting to get frightened from the way Kylo was acting and the fact that he couldn't remember. That couldn't be good. He let Kylo hold him though; it held off the trembling that threatened to start at any moment.

Kylo looked back at him, his face riddled with guilt. “You were attacked... I killed them... you're alright now,” he said, resting a shaking hand on Hux's cheek. “Forgive me... it's all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Hux furrowed his brow, trying to remember. It came back to him in a sudden flash. The Resistance had come for him. He started trembling, whimpering slightly as he buried his head in Kylo's chest. "I couldn't let them take me, Ren, I'm sorry, I couldn't," he said, hyperventilating.

Kylo rocked him back and forth. “Don't... it's my fault. It's my fault. Not yours,” he said, hugging him and resting his cheek on the top of Hux's head. “I’m taking over your security. This will never happen again. I swear it on my life.”

"It's not your fault, Ren," Hux said, but it was muffled because his face was pressed against Kylo. He pulled back to look at him, still trembling, but not as much. "Where were you, Ren? I tried to call for you with my mind." He tried to not let how disappointed he had been when he had called for Kylo and he hadn't come creep into his voice.

Fresh tears rolled down Kylo's face, he looked so ashamed. “I... I... cut off the Force....” he said, his voice shaking. “I’m so sorry... I almost lost you....” he gulped, hanging his head. “Forgive me... please... I’ll never do such a thing again.”

"Oh," Hux said simply. He remembered how worried Kylo had been when the Force returned, but Hux had never thought he would cut it off. "Please don't do that again, Ren. Didn't you say it was like being blind? I don't want you to feel like that." He reached up to wipe a tear from Kylo's face.

Kylo made a weak sound, clutching his hand. He kissed his palm and pressed his cheek against it. “I love you... I love you… I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again, I promise. I swear.”

Hux smiled faintly at him. "I love you too," he said. He felt a weariness throughout his body, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He had a strange feeling the last time he had done that he had gone somewhere else. Somewhere he didn't want to go again.

Kylo scooped him up and carried him inside, moving at a fast clip through the hallways. It didn't take him long to get him to the medical wing. He paced around nervously, ignoring his own wounds as they tended to Hux making sure he was okay. Finally, he sat down on a stool, removing his coat and shirt and letting the nurse tend to the burns on his arms and shoulders and the one that had struck the right side of his chest.

Hux kept his chest pressed against Kylo as he picked him up and carried him. He didn't really care where they were going. When he smelled the sterility of the medical wing, he lifted his head. He gave a little sound of protest when Kylo set him down, but he let the staff check on him. They offered to give him a drug to knock him out and give him dreamless sleep, but he shook his head nervously. He didn't want to sleep. He watched them tend to Kylo, his chest tightening as he saw the blaster wounds. Luckily, they didn't seem too serious.

Kylo was watching him, and completely ignoring the nurse as she fixed him up. Once done, he pulled his shirt and coat back on. “I'll take the Emperor to his room to rest,” he said, scooping Hux back up and carrying him the whole way. Once there, he fell onto the bed with him, ignoring their bloody clothing, and held him close.

Hux let out a contented sigh when he felt Kylo pick him up again. He wrapped his arms around Kylo when they were on their bed. "Ren," he whispered. "Please don't let me fall asleep. I went... somewhere else last time I lost consciousness. I don't want to go there again."

Kylo kissed him softly and hugged him close. “You're safe now... I promise... you should rest. You'll be right here with me and I will protect you,” he said, rubbing his back in soft and soothing circles.

Hux really didn't want to, but he could feel his eyes closing. He jerked them open a few times, forcing himself to stay awake before he finally succumbed.

Kylo held him tightly, rubbing his back. Once Hux was asleep, he kissed his forehead and rose. Moving to the window, he checked to make sure it was secured, then he went to the doors leading to the bedroom and locked them. Picking up a chair, he wedged it under the door handles. Satisfied, he stripped and went into the fresher, leaving the door open. He showered and dried off quickly, and pulled on pants and a shirt before walking back into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he picked up his data pad and, keeping an eye on Hux, he began making notes about changes he wanted made.


	17. Chapter 17

Hux woke abruptly, opening his eyes and sitting up. Looking around, he was pleased to see he was in his and Kylo's quarters, and that Kylo was sitting next to him in the bed, doing something on a datapad. That was strange, usually Hux was the one that was awake first and doing work. He had had strange dreams, but the more he tried to think of them the more they slipped away until he gave up trying to remember them. He turned to Kylo, smiling faintly. "I didn't go to that place again, Ren."

Kylo looked over at him and smiled, leaning across the bed and kissing him softly. “I’m so glad,” he murmured, laying the pad aside. Crawling onto the bed, he wound his arms around Hux's waist and laid his head against him.

Hux smiled when Kylo laid against him. He felt that sense of rightness he felt whenever they laid like this. Like everything was perfect and nothing could ever go wrong. He wrapped his arms around Kylo. "What were you working on?" he asked curiously.

Kylo nuzzled against him, closing his eyes. “I'm going to rebuild your security from the ground up. I'm never letting anything bad happen to you again.”

"Whatever you feel like you need to do, Ren. Just don't get too carried away," Hux said, kissing the top of his head. "Did you sleep at all?" he asked worriedly. "You looked pretty pale before."

Ren nodded his head. “I slept for a while. Several hours actually. Got a shower. Ate something. I wanted you to get plenty of rest,” he said quietly. “I was so afraid for you.”

"That's good," Hux said, letting out a little breath of relief. "I feel much better now, Ren." Now that his head was much clearer, there was something bothering him about his memories. "Ren," he asked tentatively. "I remember... stabbing myself. I killed myself, Ren. And then, I woke up, and you were holding me. I... what did you do, Ren?"

Kylo lifted his head looking at him in surprise. “You... killed yourself?” he asked, looking completely shocked. “Why? Why would you do that? Why would you willingly leave me?”

Hux felt his lip trembling a little, so he bit it. "They said they were going to take me to the Resistance. I couldn't go back there, Ren. I waited for you for as long as I could, but... they were going to take away the knife," he said in a frantic, desperate voice.

Ren threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry... I’m such a failure... how can you stand the sight of me?” he whispered, hating himself for having failed Hux so hard.

"It's all right, Ren," Hux said, wrapping his arms around Kylo as well. "You didn't have the Force; you couldn't have known I was in trouble." He pulled back from Kylo, looking him in the eyes and frowning. "And you never answered my question. If I was... dead, then... how am I alive now?"

Kylo looked back at him uncertainly. “I...” he swallowed, lowering his eyes. “I used the Force... I repaired the damage to your body and then I sought your soul… I drew you back through my own life energy... in a way we're connected now....”

Hux tilted his head at Kylo, trying to understand the enormity of what he had just said. "I didn't think anything could bring back the dead," he said, trying not to show how shaken he was. And they were connected now? Hux closed his eyes, and he faintly felt a sort of... invisible line between them. He moved forward on that line toward Kylo, and he could faintly sense his mind: a roiling cloud of emotions that threatened to drown Hux if he went closer so he stopped, and went back to himself, opening his eyes. "Interesting," he said.

Kylo shrugged, looking down. “I don't know... I just... reacted.” He peered at him worriedly. “Are you angry with me? I couldn't lose you... I just couldn't. If it cost me my life, I’d have given it,” he said, burying his face against the other man. It was true. Hux had given him affection, something he'd always desperately craved. He felt wanted and important for the first time.

"I'm not angry at you," Hux said, trying to force himself to smile, but it didn't work. "I have quite a lot of things I'd like to do, still. Ruling the galaxy and marrying you being two big ones. If you had died, I would be angry." He ran a hand down Kylo's hair.

Kylo took his hand, kissing his palm. “You're going to be an amazing Emperor,” he said, kissing his wrist and then each finger. “And I’m so honored to be yours,” he said, nuzzling his palm softly.

This time Hux was able to smile, even if it was faintly. "Thank you, Ren. I love you. And... thank you for bringing me back. I’m sure it must have been hard for you."

Kylo snuggled against him again. “I love you... and you're welcome. I will never let you down again. I swear,” he promised, closing his eyes.

"You didn't let me down, Ren," Hux said. "You brought me back to life!" He stretched. "Now, a shower and some food would be great right now."

Kylo nodded and slid off the bed to place an order for food. “Go take a hot shower, it will be here when you get out,” he said. Once the food arrived, he set it out for him on the table and using his senses carefully checked each item for any kind of poison. Clean. Exhaling, he sank into a chair and poured a cup of caf for himself, sipping it.

Hux did as Kylo said, stripping off his bloody clothes in disgust. The blood around his mouth from where he had bit the Resistance member was drying, and felt very unpleasant. It felt good to get into the shower and wash away all the evidence of that encounter. When he emerged, he changed into clean clothes. He smelled food, so he walked out and grabbed it and some caf and sat at the desk. After eating and trying the caf, he made a little noise of content. "Everything tastes much better here, where it's not artificial," he said, turning to Kylo. "One of the benefits of being planetside."

Kylo nodded, sitting in the chair and studying his half empty cup. “Mhm,” he murmured, lost in thought.

Hux took another sip of his caf, and stood, walking over to stand in front of Kylo. "A credit for your thoughts," he said, slightly teasingly.

Kylo looked up at him. “I just can't…” he exhaled slowly. “Nothing. I was just thinking.”

"Thinking about what?" Hux asked curiously. "You can tell me."

Kylo fiddled with his cup. “My mother...” he said quietly. “She'll never be proud of me. No matter who I’m with or what I do. I’ll always be a traitor and... and... she probably hates me,” he said quietly. “Nothing has worked out the way I imagined.”

Hux set his caf down on the table and sat in Kylo's lap, wrapping his arms around him. "You don't need your mother. You've got me, and I'm proud of you and I love you." He knew it wasn't the same; he would always seek his father's approval after all, even though it had never been given. Still, it was all he had to give. "Even if things didn't turn out the way you expected, I hope some of them are good."

Kylo smiled slowly and wrapped his arms around him, hiding his face against his chest. “I’m so unworthy of you...” he said softly. “And I love you too. Dearly.” He peered up at him. “You mean the world to me....”

"Maybe we could have someone record our wedding," Hux said. "And we could post it on all the First Order channels. I'm sure your mother would have someone monitoring the First Order propaganda. Then she could see it, at least."

Kylo grimaced and shook his head. “No... don't do that. I mean... I can't tell you what to do... if you want....” he said, gulping his drink and looking down, leaning his head against him.

"It's all right, we don't have to," Hux said. "It was just an idea. Speaking of the wedding, I feel like everyone will expect us to have a big ceremony. I would be fine with that, but if it makes you uncomfortable, we can have a smaller one."

Kylo set his cup down and looked at him. “I want whatever you want,” he said with a soft smile. “Whatever you want.” He kissed him lightly.

"Well, I guess that's settled, then," Hux said, smiling at him. "I still have that outfit you bought," he said, tilting his head to whisper into Kylo's ear. "I do believe that will be the best part of the wedding."

Kylo gaped at him. “You don't mean the actual wedding do you?” he asked, turning red. “I mean... if... you want… but....”

Hux chuckled and shook his head. "No, I meant after. I wouldn't actually want to scandalize everyone in attendance."

Kylo blushed, nuzzling against his neck. “I’d wear it if you wanted me to...” he said softly. “I’d do anything you asked of me....” he murmured.

Hux smiled at that. He knew Kylo would do anything he told him, and that's one of the things that had drawn him to the knight. It had developed far past that, but it still made him happy to hear that Kylo felt that strongly about him.

Kylo leaned his head back, looking at him with a soft smile. He kissed him lightly, then gave him a small push. “Off. I need to go get this security mess cleared up.”

"If you insist," Hux grumbled, standing up. "I suppose I have things I should do as well."

Kylo rose and hugged him. “Tonight... if you want... we can inaugurate our new bed,” he said with a faint grin.

"Mmm, that does sound like a good plan," Hux said, returning the hug and smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo smiled and let himself out, heading down the hallway. Running a hand through his hair, he studied the marble floor as he walked. He didn't even notice the three men until they were on him. He felt something sharp entering his neck and then the hallway spun and his legs gave out. “Told you it was him...” one of them hissed.

“Shut up...” said another. “Get his arms and legs and let's do this before we get caught.” Lifting the sedated knight, they carried him back through a maintenance tunnel quickly and quietly.

Hux sat at his desk when Kylo left and picked up his datapad. But no sooner had he picked it up than he felt Kylo's side of the bond go completely quiet. He closed his eyes and reached out, but instead of the cloud of emotions there was nothing. He couldn't be asleep; he had just seen him walk out the door. Maybe he had been knocked out. Feeling nervous, he commed the guards to search the palace for him. He searched as well, but didn't see any sign of Kylo. When the guards reported back that there was no sign of him, Hux really started to worry. Where was he?

Kylo came around slowly, but it was hard. He felt sluggish. His hands were tied behind his back, and he seemed to be propped against something. A pole of some sort. Groaning, he shook his head, feeling weak in the knees, and squinted. He appeared to be in a square in the city... why was he there? Why were all these people crowding around and staring at him. He tried to move and he felt a thick rope tighten around his throat. His eyes widened and he tried to turn his head. Nearby a young man was droning on about something. Something about evil and destruction... murder and hatred... was he talking about Kylo? “Who...” he choked out, but his voice was lost in the din of angry shouting. He felt something hit him in the face and it took him a minute to realize it was a glob of mud. His knees sagged, but the rope tightened, making him stand up again. The talking man finished his tirade and waved his hand. It was at that moment that Kylo realized what was happening. Hux... he thought weakly as the trap door gave way beneath him. He dropped hard, the rope tightening. Using the Force, he choked and struggled to hold himself up while the crowd shouted at him and threw mud and who knows what else trying to break his concentration.

Hux felt Kylo's return to consciousness, and he felt relief. At least he was still alive. He closed his eyes and followed that thread connecting them. He opened them again with a frown. He wasn't in the palace; he was in the town. "Follow me, now," Hux ordered the guards. "And hurry." He ran through the city, not exactly knowing where he was going but following the feeling that was Kylo. He heard him call his name through their connection, and he gritted his teeth, his eyes hard. He heard the crowd at the same time he felt the panic and pain from Kylo and he ran faster. He turned a corner to see Kylo, hanging from a rope. Not stopping, he grabbed his vibroblade from inside his boot and cut Kylo free. His guards surrounded the crowd, stopping them from fleeing. Once he was sure Kylo was all right, Hux climbed up on the podium, fury in his blue eyes. "Kylo Ren is mine! Anything you do to him, will be treated as though you did the same to me." He took a deep breath, then turned to the guards. "Kill them all. But leave this one to me," he said, motioning to the young man standing on the podium. He tried to look defiant, but Hux could tell he was afraid.   
As his guards opened fire into the crowds, Hux stepped off the podium and to Kylo's side. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

Kylo sagged onto his knees, dragging in a harsh breath. He was visibly trembling, still weak from the effects of the drug. If he'd still had the Force blocked, he'd be dead right now, he realized. He pushed the noose off his neck, rubbing where the rope had rubbed his skin, leaving a bruise behind. He looked at Hux with huge eyes, not understand what had happened. Everything he'd ever done had been for the First Order, and there were people here who hated him? He cringed at the shots being fired and curled against Hux, hiding his muddy face against him.

"It'll be all right, Ren," Hux said, kneeling beside Kylo and letting him curl against him. He was surprised this had happened, to be honest. Arkanis was very pro-First Order, as they had been pro-Empire. There were a few underground sects who tried to cause trouble for the First Order, but Hux was surprised they had had the audacity to kidnap Kylo Ren and try to kill him. Hopefully this little example would force them to crawl back into gutters for a while and lick their wounds. When the everyone in the crowd had been killed, and their leader cuffed, Hux slowly got up, keeping an arm around Kylo. "Come on," he said. "Let's go back to the palace."

Kylo rose slowly, leaning on him, still feeling weak in the legs. He walked alongside him, wobbling now and then, trying to figure it out. It wasn’t hatred of the First Order... it was hatred of him. Of that he was sure. 

Hux looked at Kylo worriedly as they walked into their quarters. "Are you all right?" he asked, glancing at the bruises around his neck. "Do you need to go to the medcenter?"

Kylo shook his head no, and slowly peeled off his mud caked clothing. He stepped into the shower, rinsing the grime off. “Thank you...” he said quietly. Turning off the water, he dried off and looked at him. “You saved my life.”

"Yes, well, you saved my life, so it's only fair I saved yours," Hux said, attempting a wry smile. "I thought Arkanis would be safe, but I've been proven wrong twice now. Maybe I'm not as good at this Emperor thing as I thought I would be."

Kylo shook his head slowly, drawing on a pair of pants and sinking down to sit on the side of the bed. “No... they weren't angry with you or the Order... it was me,” he said, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I've only ever done for Snoke and the Order but they didn't see it that way. I just… if I'd still had the Force blocked I'd be dead right now. That's... that's hard to process,” he said, looking at him. “I'll never block it again... I realize now hot important it is... I've taken it for granted.”

Hux furrowed his brow at that. He hadn't expected anyone to take personal offense at Kylo. He sat down next to Kylo and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Don't take it personally, Ren. If you have a big enough impact on the world, you are going to have those who disagree with you. It's just nature." He ran a hand over his back. "And I'm glad you're not going to get rid of the Force. It's part of you." He glanced at Kylo. "I don't know if it will help you or not, but I'm going to torture our new guest. Not for information, even though if he gives me something that will be fine. Just because it will make me feel better."

Kylo looked over at him. “I’m not taking it personally. It wasn't that they wanted to kill me... it was... it was the realization that if I still had the Force blocked, I’d be dead right now,” he said, staring at him with big eyes. “I’d be dead. just like that,” he chewed on a fingernail, his eyebrows furrowing. “I never thought about it before.”

Hux leaned in and kissed him, then wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tight. He didn't really know what to say, so he just tried to provide as much wordless comfort as he could. "Do you want to torture the prisoner with me?"

Kylo leaned against him, kissing him back slowly. Looking back at him, he shook his head slightly. “No, but thank you for asking. To be honest, I'm not as angry as I probably should be.” He flexed his fingers. “Maybe it's the drug they gave me... I'm not sure.”

Hux pulled back and looked at him worriedly. "They drugged you? Are you sure you don't need to go to the medcenter, Ren?" He smiled at him, but it was a predator's grin. "And don't worry. I'm angry enough for both of us. I'll make that scum pay for hurting you."

Kylo nodded, turning his head so he could see where they had stuck him with the needle. “I think I’ll be alright,” he said softly, rubbing his palms against his knees. He smiled, looking over at him. Taking his hand, he kissed the back of it. “I know you will... I'm going to sleep and rest and wait for you,” he said, toeing off his boots. He idly rubbed the bruise around his neck, pressing on it as if he were intentionally making it hurt.

"If you're sure," Hux said, slightly dubiously. Still, any lingering effects of the drug would probably wear off with rest. He walked down the stairs into the basement. He had had a few cells put in, just in case they were ever needed. The guards let him into the cell, and he took his vibroblade from his boot and went to work. As expected, the prisoner told him everything when Hux had barely started, but Hux didn't stop. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this; the screams and blood were quite exciting. When Hux was done, he left the prisoner to bleed out and ordered the guards to dispose of his body when he was dead. He commed the local authorities with what he had learned from the prisoner and then walked back to his and Kylo's room, feeling much better.


	19. 19

Kylo had slept for most of the time that Hux was gone. Waking, he'd been horribly thirsty, a side effect of the drug wearing off. He drank water and ate some fruit from the bowl on the table. Feeling immeasurably better, he went back in to the fresher. Staring at the bruise in the mirror, he ran his fingers over it again with a small shiver. He heard Hux coming back in and walked out to meet him. “Welcome back,” he said, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his shoulder. “You smell like blood and fear...” he murmured, moving up to nuzzle at his neck. “It suits you. Did you have fun?”

"I had lots of fun," Hux said, his smile wide and feral. He grabbed Kylo roughly by his neck and pushed him backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed and he was forced onto it. "Stay," he said firmly. "Take your shirt off. And turn over." He turned to look for some things he needed.

Kylo looked surprised as he was backed towards the bed. He drew in a sharp breath as Hux's hand pressed against the bruise around his throat. He felt that pleasurable tingle race through him again, making his mouth feel dry. Bumping the bed, he sat down hard, looking up at his Emperor. Licking his suddenly dry lips to moisten them, he nodded obediently and pulled his shirt off over his head tossing it on the floor. Backing onto the bed on his elbows, he rolled onto his stomach, wondering what Hux was going to do. “What are you doing?” he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I didn't give you permission to speak," Hux said in a warning tone. He grabbed some rope and a crop and walked over to Kylo. He tied Kylo's wrists and ankles to the sides of the bed, making sure he was spread enough to be uncomfortable but not painful. He ran a hand down Kylo's broad back, feeling the smooth skin and scars. Then he raised the crop and brought it down hard on the middle of Kylo's back.

Kylo bit back the sarcastic retort he had and laid still, his cheek resting on the soft sheets. He offered no protest when Hux tied him to the bed, although it was a strange feeling. Despite recent events, he somehow didn't mind being at Hux's mercy. His body arched when the crop slapped against his back, raising a red welt on his pale skin and making him gasp. He sagged against the bed again, feeling his breath puffing as he struggled to stay still and silent.

Hux smirked when Kylo's body reacted, and ran a hand over the welt. He raised his hand again, and let the crop fall across Kylo's back. He formed a pattern of welts across Kylo's back, never striking the same spot more than once. When all of Kylo's back was covered, he ran his hand over his back again.

Kylo bit down on his lower lip, but even so a whimper escaped him now and then. His back arched under each slap against his skin. When Hux ran his hand over the inflamed skin he gasped, feeling fire and pain curling through him. He had to bite back the urge to moan, pressing his face against the mattress, his shoulders shaking slightly. He was a masochist, he knew, and he'd always been worried that someone... that Hux... would know and shun him for it. It seemed there was more to learn about his Emperor than he'd imagined. “Please...” he whined softly.

"Please, what?" Hux asked, dragging his nails down Kylo's back and leaving trails of blood in their wake. "If you're going to speak to me, you'll address me properly." He took a step back to admire his work. "You look so good like this, Ren. All spread out and covered with my marks."

Kylo cried out in surprise, the ropes tightening as he rose off the bed. Slumping onto his stomach again, he panted, feeling blood welling up and sliding down his back. It was surprisingly cool against the welts. He trembled slightly and wet his lips again. “Pl... please, Your Grace....” he whispered in a shaky voice. He didn't even know what he was begging for. Something. Anything. For the pain to stop. For more. He felt dizzy, squeezing his eyes shut knowing he'd take anything Hux dished out simply because it was Hux doing it.

Hux was starting to come down from his high of torturing the prisoner, and he walked over to Kylo, starting to undo the ropes. "I think that's enough for today. You did very good, Ren. Keep lying down, though." When he had untied him, he grabbed some bacta and bandages and started rubbing the bacta over his back. "You did great, Ren. You were so good for me," he said soothingly as he applied the bacta. When he was finished, he wrapped the bandages around him, eyeing his work to make sure Kylo would heal properly.

Kylo groaned softly as he untied him, feeling where the ropes had rubbed his skin. He lay still and let Hux tend to him, watching him from the corner of his eye. His praise made the knight smile faintly. He'd done good. Hux was happy. He tried not to wince as the bacta and bandages were applied. He could hardly go to the medical center with these. The last thing Hux needed was rumors. Only when he was done did Kylo slowly sit up on the bed, looking at him. “Thank you....” He wasn't sure if he was thanking him for tending the wounds, for inflicting them, or for saying he'd done well. Maybe all three. He craved Hux's approval like oxygen. He needed that reinforcement that he was worthy, that he was loved. Leaning in, he laid his head against Hux's shoulder, letting his sore hands rest in his lap.

Only when Kylo turned and thanked him did the reality of what Hux had done hit him. He had hurt Kylo. Not only that but he had badly hurt Kylo; made him bleed and covered him in welts. Torturing the prisoner had put him in a strange mood; he had wanted to hurt, to smell fear and hear the sounds of pain. Hux groaned and put his head in his hands. That had been stupid of him, to get so carried away. He was lucky Kylo was still with him, and not running away as far as he could. He took his head out of his hands and looked at Kylo. "I'm so sorry. I got... carried away. I know that's no excuse but... if you want to leave me, I understand."

Kylo peered back at him. “Why would I ever leave you? You're the only thing in the galaxy I care about,” he said, taking Hux's hand and kissing it before laying his head on his shoulder again. “You did nothing wrong. I told you, I'm yours. Beat me, brand me, I don't care. I'll wear your marks proudly.” He stroked his fingers along Hux's neck softly. “Pain doesn't bother me... it...” He swallowed. “It kind of turns me on.”

That made Hux feel a little better, and he managed to let out a faint smile. "Even if you are mine, it doesn't give the right to do those things. I won't become my father." He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He had suspected that Kylo was a masochist, but hearing it confirmed assuaged his guilt a little more.

Kylo nuzzled under his chin, pressing his lips against his skin. “I wouldn't let your father touch me,” he said with a faint grin. “And if I really wanted loose I’d have gotten loose,” he said, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m yours, and you can love me or beat me as you like and I’ll still love you. I just didn't realize you were so kinky,” he said with a chuckle.

"I would hope not," Hux said, slightly shocked. He tilted his head. "I suppose that's true. You have the Force now. You could have thrown me across the room if you wanted." He returned the hug. "I love you." He felt a blush spreading over his face. "You're one to talk. You're the one who bought that outfit. And gets off on pain."

Kylo laughed at his expression and hugged him tighter, nuzzling into him and closing his eyes. “I bought the outfit for you though. I thought you'd like seeing me in it,” he said. “So if I'm kinky, then so are you, Your Grace,” he said, pinching him lightly. “And you get off on giving pain. We're a good match.”

"Mmm, I suppose that's true. I guess we can just admit we're both kinky. And you're right, we are a good match. In more ways than one." He sighed. "Still, I'm not going to do that again. Unless you want to. And we have boundaries and a safe word set up."

Kylo shook his head ruefully. Sliding back onto the bed, he laid down on his stomach, folding his arms and resting his head on them. “You suck all the fun out of it, then. Do you have any idea how hot that was? You grabbing me by the throat and shoving me on the bed? I'd never seen you like that before. I liked it,” he said, shaking some of his hair out of his eyes.

Hux laid on the bed next to him, considering the ceiling for a minute. "Maybe we could do all that now, then. Then it would feel spontaneous when we decide to do it again, but I won't feel guilty afterwards because I'm worried I went too far." He turned his head to look at Kylo. "So, what things do you not want me to do?"

Kylo smiled, feeling touched by his concern for what he wanted and how he felt. Shifting over, he lay his head on Hux's stomach, looking up at him. “Alright, if you insist. Let's see... I've never done any of this before... you were...” He blushed, hiding his face for a moment. “You were my first, remember? So how can I know what I'm okay with and what I'm not?” he chewed his lower lip, thinking. “Don't cut me and rub salt in the wounds? That's pretty much guaranteed to kill an erection,” he teased.

Hux rubbed a hand over his hair. "I know. But you've had experience with pain before, I'm assuming. Just... try to think about that, and what you can handle and what you can't." He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kylo made a low, rumbling, purring sound when Hux stroked his hair. Closing his eyes, he thought about it. “Don't break my bones... don't cut me… don't burn me...” he said softly, thinking of all the pain he'd felt and choosing the ones he hated the most. “And...” He looked at him with a strange expression. It was soft, but there was an aching hurt behind his eyes “Don't laugh at me....”

"I'll make sure not to," Hux said, leaning down to kiss the top of Kylo's head. He made sure to nod seriously at Kylo's last request. He knew Kylo had issues with being made fun of, so he had always tried to resist laughing at him as much as possible. "Can you reliably call on the Force when you're being hurt? If you can, I was thinking our 'safeword’ could just be you freezing me. If not, we could think of an actual safeword."

Kylo kissed his stomach lightly, laying his head down again. “If you're serious about having some kind of safety word, then I think it should be something easy to remember that both of us can recognize as something distasteful,” he said, lightly plucking at Hux's shirt fabric. “Jedi,” he said, looking back at him. “Let it be Jedi. Is there a more distasteful word you know?”

Hux chuckled at that. "Jedi is a good safeword. And there are few things I can think of that are more disgusting and annoying." He smiled down at Kylo. "Now, if you will excuse me, I feel like some fresh air. I'm going to take a walk."

Kylo pouted. “You're leaving me again?” He sighed, rolling onto his side, being careful of his back. “Fiiine. I'm starting to wonder if you're no longer attracted to me,” he said, dragging a pillow down and laying his head on it. “You haven't touched me in forever,” he said, lowering his eyes.

Hux smirked at him. "I do believe I just whipped you, Ren. Are you so needy after me dragging you onto the bed and tying you up? Besides, it hasn't been that long since we had sex." He smiled at him. "Just… wait until your back has healed a bit. Then I promise we can have sex."

Kylo made a flippy motion with his hand. “Well don't let me keep you!” he said with a pout rolling so his back was to him. “Stars know I'm not as entertaining as walking. No promises needed, I'm perfectly fine,” he said, with a small huff.

Hux rolled his eyes. "You can be such a child sometimes," he said, but it was with a hint of fondness. He leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. "I'll be back soon, if the Resistance doesn't try to capture me again." He got up and walked out. Once he was outside, he took a deep inhale of the air. It was raining, of course, but Hux didn't mind as he walked through the garden.

Kylo grunted in response and didn't move. He was going to pout, and that's all there was to it. Settling onto his side, he hooked an arm under his pillow and closed his eyes. The steady beat of rain drops on the window was soothing. He fell asleep curled onto his side with a faint smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Hux was just walking back inside when he got a comm from Unamo. "Your Grace," she said dipping he head respectfully, and Hux could see she was excited about something. 

"What news, Unamo?" Hux asked. 

"We discovered the location of the Resistance base," Unamo said. "We captured it, along with several important Resistance members, including General Organa." 

Hux stood there for a moment, stunned. They had captured the leader of the Resistance. They would crumble now, without her. "That is great news," Hux said, trying to control his expression. "You have done a good job in my stead, Unamo." 

"Thank you, Your Grace," Unamo said, a faint smile creeping onto her face. 

"See to it that Organa and the other high-ranking Resistance members are interrogated for information," he ordered. "Report to me with what you learn." 

Unamo nodded, and Hux cut off the comm, almost running to their quarters. "Ren!" he said, bursting into the room and seeing that Kylo was sleeping. "Ren, wake up!" he said impatiently, shaking him. "The Resistance base has been taken, and General Organa captured. They're done for now! We won’t have to worry about them interfering with our plans again!" He was grinning broadly as he told Kylo this.

Kylo nearly fell off the bed, as Hux scared the snot out of him. He sat up, looking at him wide eyed, trying to process his excited words. “The... what?” he asked, rubbing his eyes on the heel of his hand. The Resistance... the base captured... General Organa... it settled over him slowly like a wet blanket. General Organa captured. His mother. “That's… that's wonderful… congratulations...” he said, moving to sit on the side of the bed, trying to control the spinning in his head.

"Thanks," he said, still grinning broadly. "I ordered Organa to be interrogated, but I doubt she'll break." He considered Kylo for a minute. If Kylo could use his mind tricks on her and get the information from her, that would be much easier. But he didn't know if Kylo would be willing to do that. It would be easier if he didn't have feelings for Kylo, then he could just order him to do it. He knew it was weakness, just like Kylo caring for his mother was weakness. Still, he was too far gone now. "Ren," he said slowly. "If you're willing, and if Organa doesn't break, it would make things... easier, if you could use the Force to get the information from her. If that makes you... uncomfortable, I completely understand. Don't feel obligated to do anything you don't want to."

Kylo looked aside, the corner of his mouth twisting. Clenching his hands into fists, he nodded slightly. “I swore to obey my Emperor... I’ll keep my word,” he said quietly, lowering his head to look at his bare feet. “If... if they don't...” He swallowed, trying not to think of the way the interrogations went.

Hux looked at Kylo worriedly, reaching out a hand to rest it on his shoulder. "Yes, but I don't want to order you to do it, Ren. I want to make sure you're... all right with this. And if you're going to do it, I want it to be your decision, and no one else's."

Kylo cringed and nodded slightly, slowly rising. “I need some water...” he said, moving into the main room and pouring some into a cup sipping it. Sinking into a chair, he grimaced as his back touched the chair back. “Ow... kriff....” He sat forward again.

Hux trailed after him, still looking at him worriedly. "You have time to think about it. I probably won't hear back from Unamo if she broke or not until tomorrow. And... if you want to be alone right now, I'll understand." He winced when Kylo yelped. "Do you want some pain meds for that?"

Kylo stared at his water for a long and silent moment before he calmly set the glass down. Standing, he walked to Hux and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the floor and slamming him into the wall. “I understand you're excited because you've managed to destroy the Resistance in one fell swoop, but that is MY MOTHER,” he roared. “And if you talk about breaking her one more time I'm liable to be the one who breaks!!! Understand?!”

Hux wasn't scared when Kylo slammed him against the wall; he knew Kylo would never hurt him, but he was surprised. He hadn't expected Kylo to lash out like that. "I understand," he said coolly, pushing Kylo back a little and prying his grip from his shirt. "I'll go then." He turned and walked from the room. Well, even though it wasn't the answer he was hoping for, at least he had his answer. If Kylo couldn't even talk about his mother being interrogated, he definitely couldn't do it himself. He couldn't help but feel a spark of irritation, though. They were enemies. Kylo had made his choice and left his family. He had to understand that things like this happened in war. If Hux had been captured, he would have been interrogated and executed. It was the way things were.

Kylo let him go, dropping his gaze again to the floor, clearly feeling conflicted. He didn't move until Hux had left the room. What was he going to do? He couldn't stand the thought of her in the 'care' of the interrogators. At the same time, he felt so pathetic for worrying about her. Caring. Moving to the wardrobe, he slowly pulled on his coat, wincing as the fabric pressed against his back. He exhaled slowly as he left the room. Walking down the hall slowly, he stared at the floor. Leaving the palace, he didn't even pay attention to where he was going until he found himself standing in the hangar. Drawing himself up, he ordered someone to prep a ship for him. Although he wasn't argued with, they naturally informed Hux to get his permission.

Hux hadn't felt like going outside again, so he just wandered around the palace, the servants and guards nodding to him when he passed. He didn't return their greetings; he was too lost in his own thoughts. He was distracted by a comm informing him that Kylo wanted to take a ship. He commed Kylo. "Where exactly are you going?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from becoming too sharp.

Kylo hesitated, before answering his comm. “Spying on me?” he asked, realizing they'd need Hux's permission before letting him leave. “I just... I don't know,” he said, sinking down on a crate to sit, watching the workers as they bustled around. “I didn't even plan to come here.”

"Then why don't you come back to our quarters so we can talk instead of taking one of my ships and flying who knows where," Hux said. "Or we could eat actual dinner in the dining room. I'm sure the servants could whip us up something quickly."

Kylo was silent for a moment. “You're the one who left you know. I might've overreacted a little, but you left.” He looked down, rubbing his palm against his knee. “I’m not hungry. I'm... I don't know what I am. Trying to sort out things I guess.”

"Yes, me leaving is so much worse than you slamming me against a wall," Hux said irritably. "Fine. If you don't want to talk, I'll go to dinner myself." He turned off the calm and stalked toward the dining room, bristling with irritation. Well, let it be known he had tried to reach out, to have them talk like civil people, but Kylo didn't want that. He commed the kitchen as he walked and told them to make him something quickly for dinner.

Kylo sat there for a few moments just looking at his comm. He'd let Hux beat him simply because he'd felt like it, and the ginger was pissed because Kylo had reacted to hearing that someone was trying to break his mother? He sat there for a few minutes before he set the comm down on the floor and crushed it under his boot. Standing, he left the hangar in silence, disappearing into the city.

Hux walked into the dining room and took a seat, scowling. A servant hurried out and poured him some wine, then hurried out again after seeing the look on his face. Hux had to admit the wine was good, even though he was too angry to really enjoy it. He downed it in a few gulps. "More!" he yelled, and the servant ran out to refill his glass again, this time getting the idea and just staying by Hux's side. He picked at his food when it came, but he didn't really eat it. When he had drunk the whole bottle of wine, he felt slightly better. At least his head was pleasantly fuzzy. He stumbled back to their quarters, and fell into bed, face down, not bothering to take his clothes or boots off. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo stayed gone for three days. He wandered the city, looking at things and basically just exploring, stretching his legs. He finally turned back to the palace, making his way in and heading back to their quarters. As he entered the rooms, one of the guards informed Hux that he had come back. Kylo set a small bag down on the sofa and stripped off his clothes. Stepping into the shower, he let the water wash over him resting his forehead against the tiled wall.

Hux tried to force himself not to worry about Kylo when he didn't see him next to him when he woke. He spent of the three days drunk or working. Unamo commed him to tell him that Organa hadn't broke under torture, but most of the other high-ranking members had. On the third day, Hux finally broke and tried to comm Kylo. When he didn't answer, Hux tried to force himself to think that Kylo was just being stubborn, and not in trouble. Still, he had been on the verge of calling the local authorities when he had been informed Kylo was back. He had been sitting in the living room, drinking whiskey and reading a holobook. He got up quickly, which was a mistake, as he stumbled. He regained his footing and stumbled into their quarters. He heard the sound of the shower, and he pulled back the curtain, staring at him in delight. "Ren!" he said, stepping into the shower with him and hugging him. He vaguely registered that he still had his clothes on, but it didn't matter to his drunken brain. He sniffed, and tears started to run down his face, though they were washed away by the water. "I'm sorry, Ren," he sobbed. "I'm sorry." That was all the words he was able to get out, so he buried his face in Kylo's shoulder and cried.

Kylo turned, looking at him, startled by how he looked. He immediately wrapped his arms around Hux despite the fact that the ginger was fully clothed. He hugged him back, resting his head on Hux's shoulder. “It's alright... I’m sorry too...” he said quietly. He shut off the shower and backed Hux out of the stall. He helped him strip off the soaked clothes and got him into his bathrobe, before wrapping a towel around his own waist. “I'm sorry if I worried you... I just needed to get out a little...” he said, wrapping his arms around Hux's waist. “Can you forgive me?”

Hux kept his head in Kylo's shoulder until he was being backed out of the shower. That took more concentration, but he managed to hang onto Kylo and not fall. He was shivering slightly when he got out of the shower, so he was glad when Kylo helped him out of his clothes. He was sure he couldn't have done it himself. The bathrobe helped him warm up, and Kylo wrapping his arms around him also helped. "I thought you left me," he said, putting his lower lip out in a pout. He hiccupped. "I guess I can forgive you. If you can forgive me." Those were a lot of big words, and he had to concentrate to get them out.

Kylo held him close, rubbing his back. “I forgive you... I’m sorry I made you worry,” he looked at him, kissing him softly. “You taste like alcohol...” he said with a shake of his head. “The Emperor is a drunk....” he teased, helping him into the main room and setting him on the sofa. Picking up the bag, he offered it to him. “Here... a gift...” Inside was a small handmade doll. “Little girl was selling them with her mom in the town... I bought you one,” he said, running a hand through his damp hair.

Hux kissed him back sloppily. He weakly swatted Kylo. "Well if I'm a drunk it's your fault," he protested. He let Kylo lead him to the sofa. He took the bag and looked curiously inside, taking out the doll and studying it. He smiled at Kylo. "So nice, Ren. Thank you. Now I have something senti--" His brow furrowed as he tried to get out the word. "Sentimental, like your taun taun."

Kylo smiled and sank onto the couch beside him, laying down and resting his head on Hux's lap. “I love you...” he said softly. “I couldn't have stayed away even if I wanted to. I'm sorry I upset you.”

Hux sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. "It's all right, Ren. It was mean of me to bring your mommy up." He knew they would have to talk about this more, but preferably when he was sober. He bent his head and kissed the top of Kylo's head. "I love you, too."

Kylo nodded, closing his eyes. “I'd ask for make-up sex, but somehow I don't think you're capable at the moment,” he said with a smirk.

Hux opened his eyes. "We could if you want to. You'd have to ride me, though. And I might pass out during it." He leaned back again and closed his eyes. Passing out didn't sound too bad at that moment.

Kylo laughed. “Wow, that sounds so romantic, I can't wait,” he said, sitting up. Grabbing Hux's ankles, he turned him to lay down on the sofa and put a pillow under his head. 

“There. Lay down and relax,” he said, kissing his forehead. “I'm going to go lay down myself.” He disappeared into the bedroom.

Hux smiled as well, though he didn't open his eyes. He nodded after he was moved. He turned onto his side and fell asleep.

Kylo stripped off his towel and slid into the bed naked. Turning onto his side, he hesitated a moment then took his stuffed taun taun and hugged it, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

When Hux woke up, he groaned. He had a splitting headache and his mouth was dry. He tried to remember why he was sleeping on the couch, then he remembered with a little leap of joy. Kylo was back. And... he had cried. He groaned again and rubbed his face. He hadn't cried since he was little, before the Academy. This was why he didn't get drunk in front of people. It made him get emotional. Sighing, he got up and poured himself a glass of water.

Kylo was worn out from wandering for three days. He laid on his stomach in the bed with the sheet covering him from the waist down. Asleep, he appeared almost angelic. Almost.

Hux wandered into the bedroom, wondering if Kylo was up yet. When he saw he wasn't, he watched him for a minute before walking out into the main room again and comming a servant for some pain pills.

One eye opened, watching Hux as he wandered in and then back out like a lost sheep. Rolling onto his back, he stretched and rose, getting dressed slowly. Fastening the high collared coat, he ran a hand through his hair before walking into the main room. “Hey....”

Hux looked up when he saw Kylo walk out. "Good morning, Ren," Hux said, walking over and kissing him. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I cried." He shook his head. "This is why I try not to get drunk."

Kylo kissed him back and smiled. “I missed you in the bed... did you sleep on the couch the whole night?” he asked, walking to pour himself some caf and looking back at him.

Hux looked at the couch in confusion. "I suppose I did." He heard a knock on the door and got his pain pills from the servants He let out a sigh of relief as he took them. Hopefully they would make his headache go away.

Kylo sank into a chair, sipping from his cup and watching him. “This has been an eventful first week don't you think?”

Hux poured himself some caf and sat on the couch. "That's an understatement," he replied dryly. "Who knew killing Snoke would bring all this?" He took a sip of his caf, and looked at Kylo quietly for a minute before he spoke. "So, do you want to hear the updates with your mother, or would you rather just pretend nothing is happening?" He said it semi-tensely; he didn't want to start another fight, but this was something they had to talk about.

Kylo tensed and took another drink, his hand shaking slightly. He stared into the cup, watching the dark liquid move. “I don't want to hear about it... anything about it… or the Resistance... I have nothing to do with any of it, so why would I need to know?”

"Well, technically you are part of the First Order, so you are part of our fight," Hux said. "That's all right, though. I won't tell you anything if you don't want me to."

Kylo shrugged and chewed on a hangnail. “Fight’s over... right? They're done. So I’m done. No more Resistance,” he said, setting his cup aside, afraid he'd spill it on himself.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hux said. "We just have the cleanup. And trying to get as much information as possible." He stood, still holding his caf. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, Ren," he said. He walked a ways away from the room before comming Unamo and telling her that Kylo would not be able to extract information from Organa's mind. They both agreed a public execution was necessary, to send a strong message to enemies of the Order. Hux offered for them to do it on Arkanis, it would be symbolic and they had a very large square that a platform could be built on for the execution. Hux said goodbye to Unamo, who promised she would take care of all the details, and returned to their quarters. 

Kylo was staring at him as he came back in. “You're going to execute her?” he asked in a strained voice. In the silence of the room Hux's voice had carried, and he'd heard every word of it. “No. You call her back right now and tell her no...” he said, rising to his feet. “No. Do you understand me?!”

Hux sighed. This was just what he had been trying to avoid. "Ren, she is a very public figurehead of our enemy. If we don't execute her, it will make us look weak. And we need to send a strong message to any other potential enemies of the First Order." He walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kylo knocked his hand off. “You call her back and tell her NO!” he shouted, curling his hands into fists. Did Hux really think he was going to stand by and let this happen? Did he really have so little concern for his feelings? He felt a pit opening up in his stomach and he shoved past him, moving to the door. “I want my own room,” he said curtly. “You call her back and tell her no... or I'm leaving to go get my mother,” he said, slamming the door behind him.

Hux watched as Kylo walked past him and out the door. "Don't do anything reckless!" he called after him as the door slammed in his face. He cursed, and the lights flickered. He glanced at them suspiciously, making a mental note to have someone look at that. This was a new palace; the lights shouldn’t be doing that. He almost wished they had never captured Organa. The Resistance wouldn't be bothering them anymore, but his and Kylo's relationship was torn because of it, and he didn't know if they could repair it. He debated whether or not he should order Kylo to just let it happen or not, and if he would even listen.

Kylo walked down the hallway and into a small side room. He sank down onto one of the low couches, and stretched out his legs, looking down at his boots. He hurt. Everywhere it seemed. His head ached, his stomach hurt, he had a solid lump in his throat, and his eyes burned. He rubbed them angrily and turned, laying down on his side on the sofa and stared into the dimly lit room.

Hux sighed as he sat back down on the couch and sipped his caf. His headache was mostly gone. He hadn't ever had to choose between the First Order and Kylo before, and he wasn't sure which one he should choose. He supposed that Organa didn't necessarily have to be executed if everyone knew she was captured. But then that might encourage attempts to break her out, from people like her brother and husband that were very loyal to her, loyal enough to risk their lives. Maybe Hux could call off the public execution, but Organa could have an 'accident.' Kylo couldn't blame him for that, could he?

Kylo hugged himself, feeling off balance and afraid for the first time in years. You're being pathetic, he chastised himself. What are you? A little boy who wants his mother? Maybe... he thought, closing his eyes. Why couldn't she have escaped or avoided being caught? And how could Hux be so utterly heartless to think he'd not care? Why did he care anyway? Groaning he pressed his hands against his head, his thoughts and emotions all over the place.

Hux rubbed his hand over his face and sighed again. There was no easy answer to this. He knew there would be hard choices to make when he became Emperor, but he never imagined it would be a choice between Kylo and the First Order. He had a slight idea, but he didn't know if it was even possible. So, he went to find Kylo. He followed that thread between them to a small room. He knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude if Kylo wasn't ready to see him.

Kylo knew who it was without even moving. He waved a hand, opening the door and dropped his arm again, not bothering to sit up. He continued to stare into space, wondering if Hux was going to order him to be the one to kill her. He wouldn't put it past him. “What?”

Hux was a bit surprised when Kylo opened the door, but he walked inside. "I have been thinking," Hux said, trying to keep his voice cool and even. "Is it possible to shield a place from being detected by any Force users?"

Kylo frowned, looking at him and sitting up slowly. “I don't know... why?” he asked, wondering if Hux planned on hiding something from him now. He sat back, slumped with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If we let Organa live, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker will surely try to find her. If we could place her in a secure location no one knows about but us, and that her brother cannot sense through the Force, then I believe we could let her live without fear of her being rescued."

Kylo was silent for a long minute, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I don't know... but I'll find out,” he said quietly. “I'll find some way... just... call it off,” he said, looking back at him. “I'll find something to keep them from finding her.”

Hux nodded. He commed Unamo, and told her that there was a change of plans, they would not be executing Organa and that he would update her as soon as he had a new plan. He looked over to Kylo. "There, Ren. I am sorry, but I have to think about what's best for the Order."

Kylo frowned, looking away from him. “Of course...” he said, laying back down again and closing his eyes. “You do what you have to do.”

"So does that mean you're going to forgive me and come back to our quarters, now?" Hux asked, looking over Kylo.

Kylo looked back at him silently for a long moment. He seemed to have come to his own conclusions about how Hux viewed him. He wasn't doing this to make Kylo happy, but only to placate him so he'd do as Hux wanted. His first impulse was to refuse, but he felt a heavy weight settling over him. He nodded mutely and rose walking back to their rooms.

Hux could tell that Kylo was still angry with him through their bond. When they got to their quarters, he stepped in front of Kylo and placed a hand on his chest to stop him, looking him in the eye. "Ren. I really am sorry. I just... my mother left when I was very little; I barely remember her. And my father isn't exactly warm or loving. So, I forget that people actually care about their parents, sometimes. But I love you and I'll try to make you happy. I've never had to choose between you and the First Order before. You have to understand it's a tough choice for me. I've dedicated my life to the Order."

Kylo stopped and looked at him in silence. Cared for his... did he? He must. Hux's words didn't make him feel any better though. He'd given up everything for Hux. Everything. His dreams, his future, his master. People looked at him like he was a monster. And Hux was putting his Order ahead of everything. Kylo nodded slightly. “I understand....”

Hux could feel through their bond that Kylo didn’t understand. "Ren, I told Unamo that you wouldn't get information from Organa even though she didn't break under interrogation. I could have ordered you to do it, but I didn't because I love you. I called off Organa's execution because I love you. I could have ordered you to let me go through with it, but I didn’t. I will choose you over the First Order, I'll choose you over anything. Haven't I shown that?" he asked.

Kylo's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the floor. He felt so confused... so conflicted. Leaning in, he rested his head on Hux's shoulder. “I'm sorry... I just...” He swallowed hard. How could he put in to words what he didn't understand himself? “I love you... I'm sorry....”

Hux hugged Kylo tightly. "it's all right. I just... don't want this to come between us. I know it's weak of me, and foolish, but I'll choose you over everyone, Ren." He smiled wryly. "If my father could see me right now, he would give me a beating I'd remember for a while."

Kylo hugged him back fiercely. “I shouldn't be so weak... I shouldn't. I’m sorry. I'm pathetic and useless and I hate myself for it. I'll be stronger I swear,” he gulped, clutching Hux's back tightly. “Whatever you need of me... whatever you tell me to do, I will. I'll prove myself. I'm sorry.”

Hux sighed. "You're not the weak one, Ren. Your emotions make you stronger, mine make me compromised." He let out a faint smile. "You don't need to prove yourself. The only thing I need you to do is find some way of securing a place from being detected by the Force." He pulled back a little, looking at him curiously. "How exactly would you find that out? It's not like there are holobooks on the Force, are there?"

Ren shook his head slightly. “There are books... old... real books... scrolls... encrypted teachings and things. Random stuff,” he said quietly. “I'll find something.” He hugged himself, still feeling off balance. He'd thought he'd put all this behind him. Apparently he'd been wrong. He would do this... this one last bit of mercy and then he'd forget about her. “I'll go now... there's a library here... I saw it. I should be able to access different records through the Holonet,” he said, knowing he wouldn't stop until he found a way.

Hux listened with interest to Kylo. He would have to read some of this books, someday when he had the time. The Force was interesting, and now that he would be married to a Force user soon, it seemed wise to know everything he could about it. Hux kissed him. "All right. You do that. Let me know if you find anything, so I can inform Unamo."

Kylo disappeared into the library, settling in to do something he was really bad at: research. Hours ticked by as he read and hunted for something... anything... that would work. Leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped on his chest, he snored quietly, having fallen asleep late into the night.

When Kylo left, Hux worked on his datapad. He had some reports on the information from the Resistance members that had broken under interrogation, and he was happy with those results. Even though having Organa's information would be useful, Hux supposed they could do without. When it had gotten late and Kylo still hadn't returned, Hux went to the library to check on him. He smiled gently when he saw him sleeping in the chair. He commed for a servant to bring a blanket, and draped it over him, kissing him lightly on the forehead before he went back to their quarters and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Kylo slowly crept into their room early in the morning, feeling stiff from sleeping upright. Not wanting to wake Hux, he shed his boots and coat and stretched out on the sofa with a groan. Closing his eyes, he draped an arm over them.

Hux woke a little while after Kylo had returned. He felt him in the room through their bond, so he walked out into the main room. Kylo's arm was over his eyes, so Hux couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. "Ren?" he asked quietly.

Kylo lowered his arm, looking up at him. “Hey... I didn't want to wake you,” he said, sitting up slowly and running both hands through his hair.

"You didn't," Hux said, smiling at him. He poured him and Kylo some caf, then sat next to Kylo on the couch, handing a cup to him. "Did you find anything?" he asked curiously.

Kylo took the cup and took a swallow, wincing as the hot liquid burnt his tongue. “Yes… I think so... allegedly there are a kind of lizard on one of the Outer worlds that can block the Force. Ysala... something. I made notes,” he said, sitting back and closing his eyes. “He won't come back though. I think all this is unnecessary.”

"That's interesting," Hux said, lowly, pondering this information. He looked up at Kylo. "You mean Skywalker? Or Solo?" He took a sip of his caf.

Kylo made a face and sipped his drink again, looking down. He turned the cup slowly between his fingers. “Either. Both. Neither will come. You're worrying over nothing.”

"Well, they both rescued Organa from the Death Star," Hux pointed out. "And that was before Skywalker knew they were related and Solo was in love with her. Skywalker and Solo like to think they're the 'hero type'. I doubt they'd let Organa sit in a prison for the rest of her life."

Kylo shook his head. “I'm telling you... they won't come.” He took another swallow of his caf and stood, walking into the bedroom.

Hux stood as well, following Kylo into the bedroom. "Still, it's better to be safe than sorry. Would you send your notes to Unamo, and she can have someone look into those lizards?"

Kylo nodded his head, pulling his shirt off over his head and laying it over a chair. “Alright if you really think it's necessary,” he said, deciding Hux was right. He'd feel really dumb if he insisted and then he turned out to be wrong. Walking to the window, he peered outside at the city lights and the overcast skies that were already drizzling.

"Thank you, Ren," Hux said, walking up behind him and pressing himself against Kylo's back. He nipped his earlobe. "When I was drunk, I do believe you said something about make-up sex."

Kylo tilted his head with a blush and smiled, leaning back against him. “Anytime. Anywhere,” he said, reaching back to thread his fingers through Hux's hair. “I'm sorry for all this insanity.”

Hux pressed his lips against Kylo's neck. "It's not your fault. Sometimes I wish we hadn't captured Organa. It's only caused unneeded drama." He stepped back a little and turned Kylo so he was facing him. "Now, Ren, I would like to try something."

Kylo turned to face him and nodded slightly in agreement. He also wished she hadn't been caught, and he felt guilty for his divided loyalties. “Alright...” he said, wondering what Hux was going to suggest.

Hux took a deep breath. "I bottomed once, when I was in the Academy. I hated it. It was like a... loss of control. So I've never done it since then. But... I think I wouldn't mind giving up control to you." He wouldn't have suggested this normally, but with their still-mending relationship, he figured it would be good to show Kylo how much he trusted him and loved him.

Kylo was startled by the offer, and recognized it for what it was. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head against the ginger's shoulder. “It's not necessary” he said softly. “I wouldn't know what to do or how to do it. I'd hurt you and then I'd die inside. Keep it as it is. I belong to you and I'm satisfied with that,” he said, knowing still that if Hux ordered it he'd do whatever he was told.

Hux gently pushed Kylo away, folding his arms. "I know it's not necessary, but I want to. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it. And I'm not some precious flower. Besides, you've experienced it enough to know what to do. I want to," he said stubbornly, his gaze hard.

Kylo nodded his head, looking down. He couldn't refuse, not when Hux demanded it of him. He murmured a 'yes, Your Grace' quietly, and looked back at him, moving to sit on the side of the bed, trying to keep the worry from his thoughts.

Hux took off his clothes and folded them on a chair until he was completely naked, then he sat on the bed next to Kylo. "Don't worry, Ren," he said, his gaze softening. "It will be all right. You're not going to hurt me."

Kylo looked over at him, leaning in and kissing him. He didn't believe him, and every movement was hesitant, but he had no right to protest. If this was what Hux wanted, then Kylo would do what he was told. Sliding a hand into his soft hair, he drew back slowly, resting his forehead against Hux's.

Hux kissed Kylo back, gently teasing his lower lip with his teeth. He smiled a little when Kylo pressed his forehead against his. "You know, Ren, I do believe this requires both of us to be naked," he said in a teasing voice.

Kylo grinned slowly “Really? Are you sure?” he teased. He rose and stripped the rest of his clothing off. Unlike Hux, he just kicked it to the side. Moving onto the bed, he crawled to the head of the bed looking at him. “I think you just like testing me.”

Hux gave a little laugh at Kylo's teasing. "I enjoy no such thing. Now, do you need me to walk you through every step?" he asked sarcastically. "I can be a bossy bottom if you wish."

Kylo smirked, laying back against the pillows and idly stroking his cock. “Maybe. You do seem to be fond of telling people what to do,” he said. “Do you want to tell me what to do, Your Grace?”

"Well, I would rather not tell you everything to do," Hux said, smirking as well. "Besides, when I bottom I lose my ability to talk quickly."

Kylo laughed and reached out, grabbing his arm tugging him forward. Twisting, he rolled Hux beneath him on the bed. “I'll be sure to make certain you're incapable of speech...” he promised. He kissed him, then licked a trail along his jaw and down his throat slowly.

Hux let himself be rolled underneath Kylo, even though his instincts were telling him to roll back on top. He grabbed handfuls of the sheets to stop himself from doing anything like that. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

Kylo worked his way slowly down his neck, kissing along his collarbone. Wrapping a hand around Hux's dick, he stroked him slowly. “I just don't want to fail my Emperor...” he murmured, stroking his tongue along his collar bone.

Hux let out a gasp when he felt Kylo's hand on his cock. "Don't worry," he said a bit breathlessly. "You're not going to." He felt a shudder run through him when Kylo licked his collarbone.

Kylo appreciated his faith, and wished he had as much in himself. Twisting his hand, he jerked him slowly, lowering his head to lick a nipple lightly. After a moment, he sat up on his knees and reached for the lubricant that rested on the night table. “Roll over,” he said.

Hux twisted his hands in the sheets harder and tried to resist the urge to buck into Kylo's hand. He felt his breath hitch when Kylo licked his nipple. He regarded Kylo for a moment before doing as he said, rolling onto his stomach. This was very strange, but he wasn't feeling panicked from not being in control yet, so that was good.

Kylo stroked a hand along his spine softly, and gave his ass a sharp slap for good measure. He gripped his ass in both hands, massaging and then spreading him. He thumbed open the bottle, and then hesitated. He'd promised to make Hux scream, and he had an idea on how to do just that. The next moment Hux would find his tongue invading him. Pressing past the tight ring of muscle, he held him still and lapped at his insides, searching for that bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue.

Hux was taking deep breaths and trying to focus on relaxing his muscles. He hadn't done this in so long he was sure he would be tight. He was surprised when he felt something warm and wet press into his asshole, and he attempted to turn around. "Ren, wha-- ahh." He let out a moan as Kylo's tongue hit his sweet spot, and he stopped trying to turn around and let his face fall onto the bed.

Kylo slowly ran a hand up his spine and back down again, soothing him. He worked his tongue into him, using it to loosen him up. No, he'd not done this before, but it didn't mean he didn't have a few ideas of his own. He pulled back finally, and dripped lubricant onto his fingers, working one into Hux slowly. Twisting the digit, he waited for him to relax before adding a second and pressing the two inside of him gently. Turning his fingers, he stroked his prostate repeatedly, wanting to get him loose and eager.

Hux let out a little mewl when Kylo's tongue stopped its ministrations. Kriff, it was disgusting, but it felt so good. He hoped Kylo didn't expect a kiss after that. The lubricated fingers were cold after his tongue, and he shivered a bit when they first touched his skin. Still, he didn't think he was doing too bad as Kylo opened him up without too much trouble. He let out a series of moans and whimpers when Kylo hit his prostate again and again.

Kylo had exercised his mind by watching certain naughty holo's, and had thus earned his sexual education. It wasn't a great teacher, but he'd try anything once. Or twice. Withdrawing his fingers, he lubed himself up and gripped Hux's hips, holding him steady. Pressing into him, he moved slowly, working each into him carefully and letting him adjust. “Okay?” he asked in a low whisper. It was taking all his self control not to fuck him into the mattress.

Hux took a deep breath as Kylo slowly started to fill him, trying to let his muscles relax around him. When he was all the way inside Hux, he adjusted slightly. Kylo wasn't exactly small, and this was a strange feeling for him. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange. He nodded, then realized Kylo might not have been able to see it since his face was pressed into the bed. He lifted his head slightly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Kylo withdrew slowly, and snapped his hips forward, aiming to strike Hux’s sweet spot dead on. Once he'd found the right angle, he let go, rolling his hips and hitting his prostate repeatedly. Rolling his head back, he moaned, sliding a hand up Hux's back to grip his shoulder.

Hux took a deep breath when Kylo withdrew, then let it out when he pushed back in. He let out a moan when Kylo hit his prostate. Then he found the right angle where he hit it with every thrust. He let out a steady stream of gasps and moans.

Leaning over him, Kylo held him as he snapped his hips forward, the sound of flesh slapping flesh loud in the quiet room. He moaned Hux's name, resting his forehead on the ginger's shoulder.

Hux fisted his hands in the sheets as Kylo thrust into him. He was pushed forward slightly with each thrust, and his hold on the sheets helped keep him place. The friction of the sheets in his cock whenever he was pushed forward was teasing, but not enough. He tried to open his mouth to tell Kylo to go harder, but all that came out when he opened his mouth were some unintelligible noises. He tried to send it to Kylo mentally, hoping it would go through. It might be hard to decipher, since he couldn't clear his mind at all right now.

Kylo wrapped his arms around him and sat back, drawing Hux onto his lap. He thrust up roughly, breathing hotly against his shoulder. One hand pressed to the ginger's chest, the other wrapped around his leaking dick and fisted him in time with his thrusts. He was close. “Come for me...” he growled against his skin.

Hux welcomed the change in position. He lifted his hips and then came down to meet Kylo when he thrust up. It created an amazing feeling, made even more amazing by the feeling of Kylo pumping his cock. He nodded breathlessly against Kylo's shoulder, and with a loud moan he came, his cum spurting onto his belly.

Kylo bit down against his shoulder, closing his eyes tightly as he came spilling inside of him. He released his hold, licking the tooth marks slowly and turned so they landed on their sides, spooning. Resting his forehead on Hux's shoulder, he groaned softly.

Hux was still breathing heavily, trying to regain his thoughts after his orgasm. "Kriff, Ren," he managed to say. "You had nothing to worry about."

Kylo eased out of him slowly and kissed his shoulder again. “I pleased you?” he asked, worried he might have been too rough or not rough enough, or maybe he'd done something else wrong.

"You were perfect," Hux said, smiling. As Kylo pulled out of him, he was aware of the unpleasant feeling of cum dripping out of his ass. And there was the cum on his belly that was starting to dry. Another reason he didn't like bottoming. He felt disgusting. He stood slowly, his ass a bit tender. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said. "And you should use some mouthwash."

Kylo blinked at him, and burst out laughing. Lunging over the bed, he tried unsuccessfully to catch his arm. “Come here and kiss me!” he teased.

Hux turned to look at him in horror, pulling his arm back and taking a few steps back from the bed, keeping a wary eye on Kylo. "No! That's disgusting!"

Kylo was red from laughing, and fell back on his back holding his sides. “Oh... the look on your face!” he wheezed. “Go... Go get your shower so I can have one.”

Hux crossed his arms and scowled at him, but a smile was fighting to break onto his face. "Kriff you, Ren," he said, and walked into the fresher. He took longer than he normally did in the shower, waiting for the cum to stop dripping out of him. When he was done, he got out, drying himself off.

Kylo grinned, stretching and making a purring sound. “Mmm maybe later,” he teased, rolling onto his stomach with a pleased sigh.

Hux walked out and got dressed, still keeping a wary eye on Kylo just in case. "The shower is yours." It was late enough that he dressed in his pajamas, and he grabbed his datapad before climbing onto the bed.

Kylo had taken the initiative and remade the bed for him. He smiled at him and disappeared into the fresher. He took a hot shower and brushed his teeth, before coming back out in his pajama pants and a tank top. He jumped and landed on the bed with a bounce. “Stop working. I need attention.”

Hux was pleasantly surprised that the bed was made, and he smiled back at Kylo as he passed. He glanced up when Kylo jumped on the bed, and rolled his eyes. "You are a child. You just fucked me. Is that not enough attention for you?"

Kylo took the datapad away and tossed it into the chair, before laying down with his head on Hux's lap. “That sounded very wrong, Your Grace. You might want to rethink that sentence.”

"Ren," Hux said in a warning tone, grabbing unsuccessfully for the datapad. "Very well, I will rephrase it. Give me back my datapad, or you are sleeping on the couch."

Kylo pouted at him. “Are you seriously going to work right now?”

Hux nodded. "Just for about a half an hour before I go to bed." He sighed when he saw Kylo's expression, rubbing a hand over his face. "Kriff. Don't pout. Fine. Ten minutes."

Kylo was silent for a minute, then sat up, handing him back his data pad. “Here... sorry,” he mumbled. Sliding under the covers on his side, he rolled with his back to him and closed his eyes.

Hux took back the datapad and started working, noting the time so he could see when ten minutes was. When it had been ten minutes, he set the datapad down on the table next to the bed, then turned to Kylo. "There. Ten minutes, like I said." He pressed himself against Kylo's back and pressed light kisses against the back of his neck.

Kylo opened his eyes again and lightly elbowed him. “Off...” he mumbled. “I'm sleepy now.”

Hux stared at his back for a few seconds, but he didn't comment. He gave him one last kiss. "All right. Good night." He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Hux took a deep breath and stepped into the ballroom. He was pleased with the job his servants had done with the place. There was an orchestra playing, and the servants were dressed sharply as they moved with trays of food or drink around the room. Hux was pleased so many people had come. He had invited as many high-ranking politicians as possible. Even a few from the Core. A servant walked by with a tray of champagne and Hux took one, taking a careful sip. He felt strange wearing robes, but it was the fashion. His cape dragged behind him slightly as he walked. A woman who was just a little older than him walked over to him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Emperor," she said, curtsying and then boldly placing a hand on his waist. He soon found himself internally sighing as he was surrounded by women and men, all vying for his attention in increasingly creative ways.

Kylo was not enthused about the ball, and had procrastinated getting ready until Hux had to go on without him. Peering down on the ballroom from a hidden niche, he scowled watching the group swirling around his Emperor. Standing, he disappeared back to the bedroom. He swept into the ballroom forty minutes later, and every eye in the room turned towards him. He wore a beautifully embroidered robe that was burgundy, black, and gold; the top edged and shaped like a vintage corset. The sleeves were long and draped over his arms, his wrists adorned in glittering bracelets. A high necked golden collar was fastened around his throat and attached above the vested portion of his gown so it was all one piece. His hair was soft and shining, wavy and perfect in the lights. He'd refused the idea of makeup, but had allowed the woman who helped him dress to outline his eyes in kohl, making the brown pop. He moved through the room, trying not to look self conscious. Almost immediately he was intercepted by a young senator from the Core who asked him to dance. Ignoring Hux, he smiled graciously and accepted. The senator wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him onto the dance floor, where he showed surprising grace.

Hux heard murmuring and saw everyone turn to look at something. He turned to see what they were looking at and had to try not to let his jaw drop. It took him a few minutes for his brain to register that this was Kylo, his Kylo. He scowled as he allowed the senator to lead him out onto the dance floor. He tried to pay attention to the people who were talking to him, but it was impossible when he was so absorbed in watching Kylo.

Kylo laughed at something the young man whispered in his ear. He smiled brilliantly as he was spun around on the floor in the other man's arms. The senator's hands slid down to grip Kylo's ass and Kylo did nothing to make him stop.

Hux pushed away from the people surrounding him and started walking toward Kylo. That was going too far. He was sure he was being rude, but he didn't care. As the senator and Kylo passed by him, he grabbed the senator roughly by the shoulder and wrenched him around to face him. "Mind if I cut in?" Hux asked, his gaze piercing. The senator looked indignant for a moment, but at the look on Hux's face he nodded mutely and walked away. The song ended, and Hux used the opportunity to take Kylo's hand and drag him off the dance floor to a semi-secluded corner.

Kylo looked startled when Hux broke up the dance. Frowning, he started to speak but was suddenly being dragged across the floor. Once in the corner, he jerked his arm free. “What's the matter with you?”

Hux turned to face him. "What was that?" he hissed. "If you wanted my attention, you've got it. Nobody gets to touch you like that. You're mine, Ren."

Kylo frowned, looking away from him. “We were just dancing. He was being friendly,” he said irritably. “You're overreacting.”

"Grabbing your ass is being more than 'friendly', Ren," Hux said, but he could feel his anger fading. "Kriff, you look amazing. Everyone wants you now. But only I can have you."

Kylo leaned on the wall, looking back at him. “It was harmless flirting,” he said, looking down. “Do you like it? I wanted your attention. I wanted your eyes on me.”

"I love it," Hux said, stepping forward to run his fingers over the material. He pressed against Kylo, smiling. "And you got it." He leaned forward and kissed him.

Kylo kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. After a moment, he drew back casting a furtive glance towards the ballroom. “Careful, Your Grace... someone might notice where we've gone.”

"I don't care," Hux said, nuzzling his neck. "I want everyone to see that you're mine. No one else can have you."

Kylo tilted his head back, letting his eyes close. “I never knew you liked taking such chances,” he whispered, pressing his slender frame closer to Hux.

"Well, I would take you back to our quarters and fuck you, but I feel like it would be very rude for the host of an event to disappear," Hux said, trailing kisses down Kylo's throat. "So I'll have to make do with what I can here."

Kylo made a soft purring sound and turned in Hux’s arms, intentionally grinding his ass back against him. “Are you sure?” he asked, looking back at him over his shoulder. “If we stay here you'll be beset by those morons again seeking your favor. I'll be so lonely. Maybe that nice senator will keep me company.”

Hux could feel his body responding to Kylo's grinding. "Kriff, R-Ren. That's not fair." 

"Nihilist!" he heard a familiar, deep voice say from behind him. "I thought I saw you head this way." 

Hux whirled around in surprise and guilt. "Fa-father," he said. He had sent his father an invitation to be polite, but he didn't think he would actually show up. His father hated events like this. "Um, Father, this is Kylo Ren, my fiancee. Ren, this is Brendol Hux." 

His father glanced at Hux. "Fiancee, hm?" He held out his hand to Kylo. "Pleased to meet you, Ren."

Kylo immediately rested a hand on the wall, as though Hux had been helping him and he hadn't been feeling well. He offered the elder Hux a brilliant smile and took his hand shaking it. “It's an honor, sir. I've heard so many things about you,” he said demurely.

Brendol gave a long, pointed look over Kylo's outfit, but Hux was grateful he didn't comment. 

Brendol nodded, acknowledging Kylo's comment, then glanced around the room. "It seems a bit gaudy, Nihilist. I hope you didn't design this." 

"I helped design it, Father," Hux said. 

Brendol shook his head. "How disappointing. Well, I need to leave. I have a shuttle to catch. You should come by my house sometime, Nihilist. You can bring your whore-- excuse me, fiancee, with you," he said. 

He moved off into the crowd and Hux let out a slightly hysterical laugh as he turned to Kylo. "Isn't my father pleasant?"

Kylo's face flushed brilliantly, and all the work he'd put in to what he was wearing suddenly made him feel cheap. No wonder they were all staring when he came in. “Yes, pleasant...” he said, lowering his eyes. “I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go ahead and go.” He disappeared before Hux could say another word. Making his way back to their quarters, he striped off the robe swiftly and stuffed it all down the trash compactor. Showering, he pulled on loose pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt before shutting off the lights and sliding into bed. Curling onto his side, he stared into space.

Hux opened his mouth to talk to Ren, but he was gone before he could. Hux forced himself to stay as long as he could, but his father's appearance had made him feel like doing nothing but getting into bed and wallowing. He had that effect on Hux. So, he made his excuses, and left for their quarters. He took off his nice clothes and carefully hung them in the closet, then looked around for Kylo's. "Where did you put your robe?" he asked.

Kylo drug the covers over his head. “In the garbage. I'd have stuffed myself in after them, but I couldn't fit,” he muttered.

Hux frowned in disappointment. "I liked that outfit." He sighed and crawled into the bed next to Kylo. "Ren, you can't let my father get to you." He knew that was rich, coming from him, but still. "He's a douche-bag." He gently pulled the covers down from his head and smiled warmly at him. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

Kylo looked up at him, and reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck and hiding his face against him. “He was just saying what they were all thinking,” he said quietly. “I realized that fairly quickly. No more. Don't ask me to go to another of these things. I'll be forced to disobey you.”

"Ren, I don't have to read minds to know that's not true. Everyone thought you were beautiful and confident and amazing, like I did." He sighed. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But just... consider it, please. I want you by my side in everything I do. If you're not there it feels... wrong."

Kylo shook his head again, and wrapped his arms around him. “I'd stay in these rooms forever if i could,” he said softly, resting his head against Hux's chest. “I don't need pageantry. I'm not the ruler here, you are. So long as I have you I'm happy.”

Hux returned the hug, squeezing him tightly. "If you did, it would make me very sad. I know you don't technically need to be by my side, but I want you with me, Ren. I love you."

Kylo laid his head against his shoulder. He couldn't tell Hux why he'd been so hurt by his father's words. In Kylo's mind, he'd heard 'whore' in his own father's voice. And it had been like a knife in his heart, and it shouldn't be. He was supposed to be beyond caring. Hux had opened his emotions and now he couldn't seem to control them. “If you order it I'll go...” he said quietly.

Hux sighed. "No, I won't order you to go. Just... promise me you'll think about it. And you shouldn't care what other people think. The only thing that matters is what I think, and I think you are beautiful and powerful and amazing."

Kylo blushed and sat back slowly, looking down. “Thank you. And I do care what you think... and want. I’m just... since we've been together, things have gotten very complicated and confusing for me,” he said, looking at him. “Do we still have to have a big wedding?”

Hux chuckled. "You could say that again. Emotions are weakness, my father was right about that. It's too bad I love you so much, or i might try to stop them. But I know by now I'm too far gone." He looked down at Kylo. "Well, like I said before, everyone will probably expect us to have a large wedding. But, if that would be uncomfortable for you, I am all right with a smaller one."

Kylo smiled, stroking his fingers along Hux's cheek. “You looked so handsome tonight. I liked you jealous. It turned me on.”

Hux leaned into the touch, smiling at him. "Kriff, Ren, how I looked was nothing compared to how you looked. You were so sexy I couldn't keep my hands off you. And where did you learn to dance?"

Kylo blushed stroking his thumb along Hux's bottom lip. “My mother taught me. A long time ago,” he said. “You know...” His grin turned mischievous. “If you're too tired to ravage me properly, I do believe that handsome senator might still be interested.”

"Well, you were quite good. Remind me to take you dancing sometime." Hux growled, rolling on top of Kylo and pinning his hands above his head. "Don't you dare. I do believe I have the energy to 'ravage you properly', as you say. However, the fact remains that you blatantly flirted with that senator to get to me. That deserves a punishment, wouldn't you agree?"

Kylo landed on his back, looking up at him. “Well he was quite charming,” he said, with a smirk. “You can hardly blame me.” He tilted his head, looking up at him. “You're going to punish me? I suppose I was very bad. What are you proposing?”

Hux scowled at him, twisting his wrists slightly. "You're not really in the position to be snarky, Ren." He nodded, considering. "How about twenty spanks? That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Kylo winced at the twisting and licked his lips. “Yes, Your Grace. Whatever you deem appropriate,” he purred, sliding a leg alongside one of Hux's slowly.

Hux got off of Kylo, climbing off the bed and standing. "None of that," he said, with a firm look. "Clothes off." Hux went over to a chair and sat. "Then across my knee. If you are going to act like a child, you will be treated like a child."

Kylo sat up, watching him, and blushed at his instructions. A bit late to back out now. He stripped naked and slowly walked over to him. Hesitating a moment, he draped himself across Hux's lap, feeling foolish. “How's this? Should I call you daddy?" he teased.

Hux scowled at him. "If you do, you will regret it." He ran a hand down Kylo's spine, squeezing his ass gently when he got there. He raised his hand and brought it down firmly, leaving a red mark.

Kylo gasped at the slap, jerking slightly and biting his bottom lip. Apparently this wasn't going to be some simple play game, no, it seemed Hux was serious.

Hux kept hitting Kylo with firm slaps. By the time he had reached twenty, Kylo's ass was a nice shade of red that made him smile. He ran a hand over his work. "Beautiful," he said. "You did very good, Ren." He ran a light finger down and circled it around Kylo's hole. "And it occurs to me how easy it would be to prepare you in this position. Pass me the lube, would you, Ren?"

Kylo whimpered with each slap, and although it hurt he was loving it. His dick was rock hard by the time Hux was done. Licking his lips, he nodded, waving his hand and calling the lube to him with the Force.

Hux took the lube from Kylo and squirted some onto his hand. He rubbed it gently on Kylo's ass first, hoping it would relieve some of the pain. Then he squirted some more in his hand and started opening Kylo up. He was methodical and quick, since he could feel Kylo's and his own erections, and knew they didn't need any more foreplay, they were both ready.

Kylo moaned softly. “Oh daddy, that feels so good...” he said with a grin, wondering just how far he could push Hux until the ginger broke and fucked him raw.

Hux growled. "Don't push me, Ren." He pulled his fingers from Kylo. If the knight was going to call him that, he would just have to fuck him until he couldn't speak anymore. "Sit on my lap," he ordered.

Kylo obeyed, rising and sinking down onto his lap looking at him. “Like this?” he asked with a teasing smile, giving his ass a little wiggle.

Hux let out a little gasp when he felt Kylo rub himself on him. "Yes, just like that, Ren." He wriggled a little and pulled his underwear down. "I'll let you do this part yourself."

Ren shifted and lifted himself up, grasping Hux's cock and giving it a couple of strokes before he slowly worked himself down onto it. Moaning the ginger's name, he seated himself fully, drawing in a slow breath.

Hux had to grip the arms of the chair to stop himself from grabbing Kylo's waist and shoving him down onto his cock. When he was fully seated, he let out a little moan of pleasure and grabbed Kylo's waist for support.

He moved slowly at first, building up speed. Leaning against Hux’s chest, he wrapped an arm around his neck. “Fuck me...” he whimpered, wanting more of him. All of him. “This is what you wanted in the ballroom... isn't it?” he panted, bouncing on his lap. “You wanted to push me into the wall and do me right there.”

Hux didn't need any more urging than that. His hands tightened on Kylo's hips, and he shoved up when Kylo came down. "Kriff. Yes, Ren. I wanted everyone to see that you're mine. They all wanted you, but only I can have you," he said breathlessly.

Kylo cried out, rolling his head back. He held on the chair arms using them for support as he rode him. He was going to be so sore and he didn't care at all. The mental image of Hux using him in front of the crowd made hotter than it should have.

Hux lifted his hips up relentlessly, slamming their bodies together with a delicious friction. He was panting, and he let out a little moan every once in a while when the friction was particularly good.

Kylo was panting, knowing he was going to come. There was no way he couldn't. “I'm… I'm going to...” he gasped before he came with a shout, his head rolling against Hux's shoulder.

Hux thrust his hips up into Kylo a few more times before he came as well with a moan. He leaned his head back against the chair, panting as he came down from his orgasm.

Kylo sagged against him, trying to catch his breath. Turning his head, he nuzzled his neck softly. “You're amazing...” he murmured.

Hux smiled faintly at him. "Was that a through enough fucking that you're not going to go find that senator?"

Kylo grinned. “Yes, Your Grace.” He kissed his jaw lightly. “Might need a reminder in the morning though,” he teased.

Hux smirked at him. "You're insatiable," he said fondly. "We must remember to have sex in a chair more often." He wriggled his hips slightly, causing his cock to twitch faintly from where it was still inside Kylo. "That was... something I don't think I've ever done before. It was nice, though."

Kylo rolled his eyes. “If I am it's your fault,” he said, rising slowly. “I'm going to use the shower. And don't tell me about what you may or may not have done before with others... otherwise you'll find a cold reception for a while,” he said, vanishing into the fresher.

"My fault?" Hux asked, feigning innocence. He nodded, feeling the shock of cold air on his cock when Kylo stood. He winced a little. "Sorry, love!" he called before Kylo went into the fresher.

Kylo stood under the shower pushing his wet hair back. “You're forgiven!” he called back. Of course he knew Hux had other lovers in the past. Kylo hadn't, of course, but he knew Hux loved him and it helped him to not be jealous. So long as he didn't continuously bring it up. Drying off, he walked back into the bedroom naked and toweling his hair. “The shower is free, Your Grace.”

Hux knew Kylo was very insecure. so he always tried not to bring up the fact that he obviously wasn't a virgin while Kylo was when they first met. There had only been one he actually had feelings for, the rest were just fucks for pleasure or gain. Hux nodded at Kylo when he got out and took a quick shower, then got out and changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed.

Kylo was already in his pajamas and back in the bed when Hux joined him. Sliding over, he rested his head on the gingers chest. “Love you...” he murmured sleepily.

Hux gently stroked Kylo's hair. "I love you too, Ren." He let his eyes close and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Kylo was sitting on the sofa surrounded by chattering girls and trying to follow their chatter. One had a book open on his lap and was showing him floral arrangements, two others were examining cake ideas. He was so out of his element, but he was trying nonetheless.

Hux was sitting at his desk on his datapad when he got a comm from the head of security telling him there was someone there to see him. He had been checked for weapons and was waiting outside the throne room if Hux wanted to receive him. Hux decided he might as well, so he walked to the throne room and took a seat. A man walked inside. He looked awful: he was gaunt and his skin was deathly pale. And he looked vaguely familiar. 

The man looked at him fondly and smiled at him. "Looks like you've done well for yourself, Huxie." 

Hux shot up. "Arlan?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Arlan gave a little mock bow. "In person." 

Hux walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You look awful, Arlan," he said after he pulled back. 

Arlan let out a wracking cough. "That's why I'm here, Huxie. I'm dying. I just wanted to say goodbye." 

Hux felt the happiness he had felt seeing Arlan drop through his stomach. Arlan saw his horrified look and laughed softly. "It's all right, Huxie. I've made my terms with dying." He reached out a trembling hand to caress Hux's cheek, and Hux felt something twist in his gut. 

He convinced Arlan to let Hux take him to his medcenter, and the doctors confirmed what Arlan had told him. The best they could do was make his last days comfortable. Hux sat with Arlan, holding his hand, and they talked until Arlan fell asleep. Hux stood and stretched, and with a wrench of guilt remembered Kylo. He would have to tell him. He followed the little line connecting them, and was surprised to find him surrounded by girls. "Uh, Ren, what are you doing?" he asked, temporarily distracted.

Kylo looked up as he came in. “Eh... wedding planning. It's a lot harder than I imagined,” he said, closing the book he was holding. “Thanks girls, come back tomorrow. I'll think about your suggestions.” The ladies all bowed to them both and headed out, tittering and chattering among themselves. Kylo groaned, leaning his head back. “This is so haaard.”

Hux felt another sharp twist of guilt in his stomach. He sat next to Kylo and looked at him, wiping his hands on his pants. This was not going to be pleasant, but it was best to just get it over with like ripping off a band-aid. "Ren, I need to talk to you," he said.

Kylo looked over at him. “What... did I do something wrong?” he asked, frowning. “Look, I know I'm new to these courtly mannerisms and stuff, but if I screwed up I didn't mean it. Was it when I burped and it echoed? How was I supposed to know it'd echo? And the cafeteria was serving Coreillian chili, it wasn't like I meant to.”

Hux shook his head. "No, Ren. It's nothing you did. I... when I was in the Academy, there was a boy I... well, I loved him. We loved each other. His name was Arlan. We spent our whole time at the Academy together, but when we graduated, we got assigned to different outposts. We agreed it would be best to break it off. But, Ren, he's here. He's dying, and he wanted to tell me goodbye."

Kylo's expression got more and more agitated. “I asked you not to... he's what? Well...” He looked down, rubbing his palms against his knees. “So... what then? He told you goodbye and left?”

"No, Ren," Hux said carefully. "He's in our medcenter. The doctors said he only has a few days left and... I want to spend his last days with him. I mean... he means a lot to me. I can't let him spend his last days alone."

Kylo's hands curled slowly into clenched fists. “I see,” he said cooly. “Go on then.” He stood, walking into the next room and closing he door, leaning on it and looking down. He'd always had a feeling he was a second choice, and Hux had just confirmed it.

Hux hadn't expected Kylo to take this well; he was very insecure. He walked over to the shut door. "Ren, you mean a lot to me, too. Do you... why don't you come with me, and meet him? I would like you to meet him before he dies."

Kylo turned and punched the door hard enough to rattle it. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” he shouted. “Just... just leave me alone,” he said, walking to the bed and laying down on it, hugging a pillow to his chest. He swallowed. He was not going to cry. He refused to cry.

Hux flinched back when the door rattled. He didn't have time for Kylo's dramatics. He would deal with it later. Arlan might be awake, and Hux still had plenty of things he wanted to talk with him about. So he left and went to the medcenter. When Arlan saw him walk in, everything about him brightened, and Hux couldn't help but smile in response.

Kylo stared into space, feeling sick to his stomach. Why was he always second best? To everyone. Getting up, he wiped his eyes and got dressed. Moving to the holo terminal, he recorded a brief message and left the message light blinking. After a moment, he slowly removed the ring Hux had given him and laid it on top of the holo terminal. Pulling up his hood, he opened the window and slipped out of the palace without being seen.

When Arlan had finally fallen asleep, and Hux had realized how tired he was, he decided to return to their quarters to deal with Kylo and get some sleep. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the holo terminal blinking and Kylo's ring on top of it. He took a deep breath and pressed the button to play the button.

Kylo's image popped up. “I always had a feeling I was just taking someone's place. I didn't want to believe it. I tried to convince myself that you loved me and you weren't using me as a substitute. I guess I ought to be used to that by now. I'm never going to be the right person no matter what. Go spend time with your... whatever he is and forget me. I'm not telling you where I've gone because I know you'll try and convince me how wrong I am. I'm not wrong. I left your ring for you. Give it to Arlan. Or someone more worthy.” The image vanished.

Hux cursed. He wished Kylo wasn't so over-dramatic. It would make things much simpler. He felt himself torn. He could follow Kylo before he was too far away to detect with their bond; he wasn't sure what the range on it was. But he really wanted to spend Arlan's last days with him. He was saved from his decision by the medcenter comming him to tell him they were losing Arlan. He ran to the medcenter as fast as he could. Arlan attempted to smile at him, but it was clear it was painful. Hux walked over him and took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. 

"Bye, Huxie," he said softly. "Love you." 

"I love you too, Arlan," Hux said. 

Arlan closed his eyes, looking peaceful, and then he was gone. Hux blinked away tears and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Arlan's forehead. There would be time for tears later. Right then, he had to find Kylo.

Kylo had made his way to the spaceport, keeping his hood up and his head down. Once there, he purchased a ticket on a civilian transport and moved into the waiting area to wait. Sitting next to a heavily pregnant woman who was balancing another toddler on her knee, he ignored everyone and stared at his hands in his lap.

Hux debated whether to take a few guards, but decided against it. They would only slow him down. Besides, Hux couldn't sense that Kylo was in trouble through their bond, just that he was extremely sad. Hux increased his pace when he realized the line between them was taking him to the spaceport. If Kylo got on a ship, he wasn't sure he would be able to track him.

The light dinged, and they all stood. Kylo helped the pregnant lady with her bag until she got situated, then got in line behind her. One at a time, they moved through the check in line heading to the transport. Shouldering his bag, he clutched his pass. Almost there.

Hux ran into the spaceport, looking wildly around for Kylo. He could tell he was close. Then he saw him standing in line behind a pregnant lady and a rush of relief went through him. "Ren!" he yelled, running up behind him and grabbing his shoulder.

Kylo's whole body stiffened, and he looked at Hux slowly. Jerking loose of him, he turned back to the line. “I left you a holo,” he said quietly.

“I know,” Hux said. “I watched it.” He stepped quickly in front of him. "I have loved only three people in my life, Ren. My mother, Arlan, and you. I can't lose everything I've ever loved, Ren. Please. You are the only one I can keep." He felt tears filling his eyes again, but he furiously blinked them away. They would not help anything.

Ren started forward, and stopped when Hux got in front of him. He looked back at him with red rimmed eyes. “Admit it. I was just a substitute for Arlan. Just something to take your mind of what you could have had. I'm the consolation prize.”

"Ren, I broke things off with Arlan a long time ago," Hux said. "This is a huge overreaction. Arlan is dead now, it's not like he could compete with you." He felt the tears flowing down his face at that, and he looked away, ashamed at his weakness. "I love you, Ren, and I want to marry you. I've never wanted to marry anyone else before."

Kylo hesitated as the line moved around him. Arlan was dead. Hux was crying. Damnit. His heart was aching, not just for himself but for Hux too. “I notice you don't deny it,” he said quietly. “Being the one you want to marry doesn't change the fact that I'm a substitute. Does it?”

"No, you're not," Hux said, shaking his head. He could feel himself choking up. This was why he hated crying. It made it hard to argue your point. "You're not. Arlan is in the past. You're my present. I love you… more than anyone." He was struggling to keep his tears from becoming sobbing. He knew he would have no chance to talk if he let that happen.

Kylo hugged him tightly, resting his head against Hux's and closing his eyes. Behind and around them was smatterings of applause making the knight blush. “Ah jeez... come on...” He wrapped an arm around the ginger’s shoulders, guiding him into a small seating area and sitting down with him. He hugged him close, stroking his hair. “I'm sorry I overreacted. I panicked. I just... feel like you're lowering yourself being with me,” he said, using his cowl to wipe Hux's face gently. “You made me feel again when I thought my emotions were dead. I guess I might feel too much.”

Hux managed to stop the sobbing as he sat down with Kylo, but the tears were still running down his face. Stupid. Weak. "It's all right, Ren," he said a bit shakily, sniffing. He was exhausted and he felt emotionally drained.

Kylo hugged him again, resting his head atop Hux's. “No, it isn't. I'm an asshole. I just love you so much and the idea of losing you… of being without you, breaks me down.”

Hux wrapped his arms around him. The tears had finally stopped, which he was relieved about. Here he was, an Emperor, and in public, crying. "You're not an asshole, Ren," Hux said. "You just take things too personally. And you're very insecure. I still love you, though."

Kylo closed his eyes as they leaned on one another. “I'm really sorry,” he said quietly. “I'm just afraid. I shouldn't be, but I am. I feel like everything is going so fast.”

"Well, if postponing the wedding would make you more comfortable, I would be all right with that," Hux said. 

Kylo leaned his head back. “It's not the wedding... it's everything. It's all going so fast. Snoke is dead, and then the attempt on your life... two attempts... and you're Emperor and the ball and it's just...” He rubbed his eyes.

"I know it's a lot," Hux said sympathetically. "And it's all because of me, and my ambition. But, Ren, if this is too much for you, I would move to some backwater planet with you. We could just live completely normal lives, with no one knowing who we are." Hux stood and tugged gently on Kylo's arm. "Let's go home now." He didn't like having this discussion in public. He was sure it would be all over the tabloids by the next day.

Kylo rose, clutching his hand, and smiled at him weakly. “You're the first person I've ever loved. I can handle this,” he said softly. “I just... I need to try to control my impulses,” he said, looking down. “This is what I do when something scares me. I run away.”

Hux reached out for Kylo's hand as they walked back together. "I wonder if our bond has a limit. If there's a certain distance before it breaks."

Kylo blushed, threading their fingers together. “I don't know. I've never shared a bond like this with anyone before,” he said softly. “I hope not. I like being connected to you.”

"We'll have to test it sometime," Hux said thoughtfully. "And I like it, too. It kind of evens the playing field. You could always sense my emotions, but now I can sense yours." He smiled a little. "I hardly know how you can function. Your emotions are such a mess, and there are so many at once."

Kylo blushed brilliantly and lowered his head, fidgeting. “Sorry...” he mumbled. “I try not to think about it too much,” he said, staring at the ground as they walked.

"It's all right, Ren," Hux said. "We're very different, but that's one of the things I love about you. You don't hide your emotions, which I admire." They walked onto the palace grounds, and the guards nodded at them.

Kylo smiled faintly and kissed the back of his hand. “You're too good to me,” he said quietly. “I don't deserve you.”

"You deserve everything good in the galaxy, Ren. And even though I fall short many times, I will try to give you that," Hux said, smiling gently at him.

Kylo came to a stop and turned, hugging him and resting his head on Hux's shoulder. “You're very wrong. But thank you for that,” he said softly.

Hux had to stop himself from stumbling when Kylo suddenly stopped and hugged him. "I'm not. This is why I asked you to marry me. To stop all these insecurities. I love you more than anyone." He smiled a little. "And speaking of getting married, if you get scared and run away, I will be very unhappy. And after I find you, I will make you wear that Twi'lek costume to the wedding."

Kylo blushed, looking at him. “You wouldn't...” he gasped. He would, he realized. Well, that was incentive to face his fears, he thought. “You're cruel...” he said, hiding his face against Hux’s shoulder. “So mean.”

Hux looked seriously at him. "I will. If you leave me at the alter looking like a fool, I will be most displeased. Especially since our wedding is going to be all over the news." He smirked. "Yes, I am."

Kylo groaned and nodded. “I understand...” he mumbled. “I'll be good.” He didn't want to upset Hux, and he didn't want to look like an idiot himself.

"You had better," Hux said, smiling and kissing him. When Hux walked inside the palace, he remembered what was waiting for him there. The smile faded from his face and he took a deep breath. "I need to see to the arrangements to bury Arlan," he said somberly.

Kylo nodded. “I'll go back to our quarters,” he said quietly, heading off to let Hux deal with what he needed to.

Hux commed a gravedigger to come and dig a grave in the back of the palace. He picked out a nice coffin. When the gravedigger told him the grave was dug and they were ready, Hux went to find Kylo. He walked into their quarters. "Would you like to come to the funeral?"

Kylo was sitting in a chair, looking out the window and lost in thought when Hux came in. Turning his head, he stood and nodded as he straightened his coat. “He was important to you. Of course I'll come,” he said, taking Hux's hand and squeezing it.

Hux was grateful that Kylo would be there for him during the funeral. "Thank you," he said, gently kissing his cheek. He led Kylo outside, to where the gravedigger was waiting by the grave. He walked over to the coffin and placed a hand on it, trying to remember all the good times he and Arlan had had. "Goodbye, Arlan," he said, and then he stepped back and the gravedigger started lowering the coffin into the grave. Hux let a few tears out, but the rain masked them, which he was grateful for.

Kylo smiled faintly and walked out with him, standing quietly. When Hux came back to him, he touched his arm lightly, not knowing if he should hug him or not. He watched the coffin being lowered into the ground quietly. He'd never been to a funeral before. The rain seemed sad.

Hux was grateful for Kylo's presence, and for his touch on his arm. When the coffin was lowered in, and there was no point in staying there anymore, Hux said, "Let's go inside, Ren." He walked inside and shed his soaked clothes, then changed into his sleeping clothes. He was exhausted, he was going on two days without sleep.

Kylo followed him quietly, and once inside he sank into a chair, not bothering to change. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes tiredly. “Get some sleep. I'll stand guard,” he said.

"Ren, there's no need for that," Hux said sleepily, climbing into bed. "That's what I have guards for. Come to bed. You've gotten as little sleep as I have. And I... I need to know you're with me tonight."

Kylo stood and stripped before crawling in to bed beside him. Snuggling against him, he closed his eyes. “I love you.”

Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo, needing to feel his presence and assure himself he wasn't going anywhere. "Thank you, Ren. I love you too." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kylo snuggled into him and fell asleep soon after wrapping an arm around him


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Kylo peeped an eye open and rolled over, looking out the window at the rain, just watching it fall.

Hux blinked open his eyes and yawned when he felt the shift in weight from Kylo. He made no move to get up, however. He felt like staying in bed all day.

Turning, Kylo rose, pushing his hair out of his face and looked over at him. “Don't get up. I'll order breakfast,” he said, walking into the next room. There was a loud piercing scream, and then a door slamming. Kylo came back, carrying a tray of breakfast pastries and caf. “They already sent breakfast,” he said, blushing. “I guess she's never seen a naked guy before.”

Hux opened his mouth to tell Kylo he wasn't hungry, but he was gone before he could. He sighed and sat up. "Thanks, but I'm really not hungry. I'll take the caf, though."

Kylo set the tray down and poured him some caf, offering him the cup. Pulling on a pair of pants, he sank into a chair beside the bed and picked up a pastry biting into it. “How did you sleep?”

Hux took the cup from Kylo and took a sip. "Good," Hux said. "I don't think I would have been able to without you, Ren, so thanks. How did you sleep?"

Ren shrugged as he finished the pastry and poured caf for himself. “Alright. I kept waking up but then I’d go back to sleep,” he said quietly, sipping from his mug.

Hux made a noncommittal noise. "I'm probably going to stay here all day, Ren. You don't have to stay. You should go check out the fitness center. I designed it with you in mind. You can tell me if it meets your expectations or not."

Kylo nodded slightly and stood, kissing his forehead. “Get some rest.” Ren took a shower and dressed before leaving the room. He found the fitness center and made use of the equipment, but he was still feeling antsy. Pulling aside one of the senior guardsmen, they had a brief conversation and the guard nodded, disappearing. Three hours later, two guards returned dragging a struggling and clearly unhappy man with them. The man vanished beneath the palace into the cells. No one would actually voice anything, but there were whispers and rumors.

Hux stayed in bed while Kylo was gone, watching a cheesy holodrama. He normally didn't like such things, but he felt like it that day.

Kylo entertained himself for most of the day, and when he came back to their quarters he was feeling much better. Shrugging off his coat, he sank into a chair and looked to see what Hux was watching. “I didn't know you liked holodramas...”

Hux looked up at him as he walked in before returning his eyes to the holoscreen. "I don't. How was your day? Did you like the fitness center?"

Kylo nodded, stretching out his legs and toeing off his boots. “Yeah. I had the guards turn one of the empty cells downstairs into an interrogation chamber.”

Hux looked up in surprise at that, pausing the holodrama. "What? Why?"

Kylo shrugged. “It soothes when I'm able to redirect some of my energy into someone else,” he said. “I didn't have them take anyone important, don't worry. Just some homeless man. No one will miss him.”

Hux was a bit surprised by that. Still, he supposed Kylo was used to being in the center of the battle, and being by Hux's side in all these political matters must be boring and frustrating. "If you're so eager to interrogate people, I'll have the Finalizer start sending down prisoners. I'm sure they've missed your talents."

Kylo rolled his head over, looking at him. “Really? Thank you. That would be nice,” he reached over, taking his hand and squeezing it. “And I guess that means I'll be helpful too. Nice.”

"Yes, it would be very helpful," Hux said. "Your interrogation methods are the only ones that gain results every time.”

Kylo beamed at the praise. “Thank you,” he said, smiling and leaning his head back. “I think I'm pretty good at it myself.”

Hux swatted his shoulder gently. He was feeling better now. He took his datapad and typed on it quickly, pulling something up and showing it to Kylo. "See? I told you the tabloids would be all over us making up in public."

Ren took the datapad, examining it. “At least it's a nice shot of us,” he said, looking over at him. “Does it upset you? I can visit their office and ask them to stop running the story.”

Hux smiled at that. "It is." He leaned over and kissed Kylo. "You're sweet, but you don't need to. I think it's funny. Besides, this way it won't come as much of a shock when we get married."

Kylo kissed him back sweetly and smiled. “I've decided that whatever you want me to do I'll do. If you want a big wedding, then we'll have one. If you want me to attend balls, I will. If you want me to dance naked in the streets, I'll strip.”

"Really?" Hux asked, smiling widely. "That is amazing to hear. I love you." He nipped his earlobe. "And you dancing in the streets naked does sound like a thing I would enjoy."

Kylo blushed, not having thought he'd really say that. Standing up, he undid his pants. “Alright. I said I would and I will,” he said, heading for the door.

Hux laughed. "Ren, I wasn't serious. It was just a joke. Come back here."

Kylo grinned at him and walked back, crawling onto the bed and laying down against him, snuggling into his chest. “I would if you told me to.”

Hux leaned down and kissed his head. "I know you would have. That's one of the many reasons I love you."

Kylo smiled at him, draping an arm lazily around Hux's waist. “Are you staying in bed today?”

"Well, I've stayed in bed for half of the day, which I think is the most moping I can stand," Hux said. "I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something."

Kylo nuzzled under his neck. “I'm something. You can do me,” he said with a half smile. “Or you can beat me if it pleases you. Or you can read a book. There's a good one on the datapad. Mystery.”

"As tempting as that is, I think I need a little more... time," Hux muttered. "I hope you can understand that."

Kylo kissed his cheek. “Of course I do. Do you want my company?”

"Yes, I do," Hux said. "Would you like to go for a walk? I need to get out of bed."

Kylo nodded, sitting up on the side of the bed. “Whatever you want,” he said, anxious to please. He felt a need to prove himself worthy.

"Thank you, love," Hux said. He got out of bed and got dressed quickly, then put on a coat with a hood so his hair wouldn't wet.

Kylo fastened his coat and waited on him quietly by the door. Once in the hall, he hesitated a moment then took his hand.

Hux squeezed his hand gratefully. "I was thinking we could go walk in the town, maybe look at the markets or get something to eat. Just... not be the Emperor and his consort for a little while."

Kylo shook his head. “Not without guards. I'm not chancing losing you,” he said, hugging his arm and leaning his head against Hux's shoulder. “I can't take that chance.”

Hux sighed. "Ren, if we put our hoods up no one will know who we are. And you can protect me. I trust you. Guards will just draw unnecessary attention."

Kylo hesitated, then sighed, lowering his head and nodding, putting his hood up. “Whatever you say...” he said quietly.

"Thank you, Ren," Hux said, hugging him. "Don't worry. It will be fine. I know the shadier parts of the city, and I'll make sure we avoid them."

Kylo nodded, glancing around and walking along beside him. “Alright,” he said quietly.

Hux walked outside the palace. The guards tried to insist that he take some with him, but he said he would be perfectly fine. He put his hood up as they entered the outskirts of the city.

Kylo walked alongside him, keeping a sharp eye out. He kept one hand on Hux's arm, glancing around nervously.

Hux nudged Ren with his elbow, shooting him a smile. "Lighten up. There are plenty of people around. This is one of the safest places in the city. And the market is a unique experience. Just enjoy it."

Kylo glanced at him. “I've almost lost you twice. It's just... I can't help but worry,” he said softly.

"If we live in fear, we do not really live," Hux said, gently squeezing Kylo's hand.

Kylo nodded slightly, and tried to perk up a bit, but he couldn't keep himself from looking around for potential dangers. “Did you come here a lot as a child?”

"I did, with my mother," Hux said. "Until she left. I used to sneak out here after that. My father tried to avoid things that reminded him of her, but I tried to seek them out."

Kylo looked over at him, surprised by this revelation. It made him think of his own mother, and he gritted his teeth to drive the thoughts away. “I see...” he said quietly.

"My father was not always so cruel," Hux said. "My mother leaving broke him. He lost all the kindness in him, the kindness my mother had helped build. I reminded him of her, and he wanted to break me too, to force me to lose my compassion and empathy. And he succeeded, until I saw you lying there after you killed Snoke and I knew I cared for you." He smiled fondly at Kylo.

Kylo blushed, lowering his head. “I've tried for years to kill my ability to feel anything but hate and rage. I never quite seemed to make it,” he said quietly. “I always assumed it was just my weakness.” He frowned. “If I were stronger... if I fought harder... if I worked more... if I... if I killed more people... I would finally be free of it.” The corner of his mouth twitched. “Then I started feeling sick… I had this strange pit in my stomach anytime I was around you. I guess it's a good thing I didn't succeed after all.”

Hux walked through the market with Kylo as he listened to him speak, smelling the familiar herbs and spices as he did so. "It's a very good thing. When you first told me you had those feelings, I thought I'd manipulate them, use them to make you do things I wanted. And I tried to convince myself that I wasn't falling for you, but you dragged me in so much with how much you honestly cared about me I couldn't deny it any longer."

Kylo felt a flicker of anger at that revelation, but just a flicker. After all, Hux hadn't actually manipulated him. Just considered it. He'd probably have done the same. He smiled faintly and glanced around again, ever watchful. “I'm glad it worked out,” he said softly.

Hux felt for Kylo's emotions after he had admitted that. The small flash of anger confirmed to him that he could never tell him that he had actually manipulated, for quite a while. "I am, too," Hux said, with a small smile.

Kylo smiled faintly. He could easily delve into Hux's mind to learn the truth, but he was afraid to. He didn't want to know. It would hurt, and he knew it. Lowering his head slowly, he glanced around again, unable to let down his guard.

Hux walked up to a stall that sold some small gass sculptures. He inspected them for a minute, picking up one that was shaped like a lightsaber. He turned to show it to Kylo. "Look. Do you like this one? I like it. We could put it on your bedside table, if you think you won't break it during sex." The shopkeeper looked up curiously at that.

Kylo turned crimson and grabbed the figurine from him, offering the shop keep some credits for the sculpture. “Keep the change,” he mumbled, hiding the little thing in his pocket. “Could you... not... say things like that in public?” he muttered.

Hux smirked a little as Kylo flushed and hurriedly paid for the sculpture. "Ah, but you look so cute when you blush," he said, kissing his red cheek as they kept walking.

Kylo huffed, tugging his hood deeper and muttering. He glanced around again and tugged on his hand. “Let's go back… I don't like this... it's too open.”

Hux nodded. "I suppose you're right. It's almost dark, and the shadier characters come out after dark. Let's go get something to eat, and then we can go home. I know this great place, it's small but the food is amazing."

Kylo gritted his teeth, but nodded, following after him. “Alright...”

"Come on, Ren," Hux said. "You don't have to be worried." He walked down the street until he opened the door to a restaurant. There were no customers inside, just an old Togruta man sweeping. "Hey, Tak-tak," Hux said, calling him by the name he had picked for him as a child when he couldn't pronounce his real name. 

The Togruta turned to face him, a large smile on his face. "If it isn't, little Nihilist! All grown up. I wondered if you would come visit me, now that you are back." 

"How could I not Tak-tak," Hux said, grinning. "Oh. Where are my manners. Tak-tak, this is my finacee, Kylo Ren. Ren, this is an old family friend, Takshty Dyres."

Kylo followed him inside, looking around suspiciously. He studied the alien intently and offered a polite nod. “Nice to meet you,” he said quietly.

"And you, Kylo Ren," Takshty said, with a little nod. He turned to Hux. "Fiancee? Ah, Nihilist, I am so happy for you. You have done so well for yourself. Come, sit." The Togruta grabbed two menus and led the two to a table, setting the menus down on it. 

"You're not running this place yourself, are you?" Hux asked. 

Takshty shook his head. "No. My son helps. He cooks. Now, I will leave you two alone." He ambled off.

Kylo sank into a seat, brushing his hood back and looking around carefully. Picking up the menu, he examined the choices carefully. “You know, I'll let you decide,” he said, setting it down. “I don't break things during sex.”

Hux picked up the menu. He had always gotten the same thing when he came here as a child, but his tastes had changed since then. "If you would like me to, Ren," Hux said distractedly. "And you're right, it has been a while." He looked over the menu at Kylo, smiling. "I just like to tease you." He returned to the menu.

Kylo kicked his shin under the table. “Don't tease me in front of other people,” he said, looking down at the table. “It's embarrassing,” he said, pouting.

Hux had decided what to get them, so he folded the menu and set it down. "But I like it when you're embarrassed. It's so cute." He reached out his leg and gently ran his booted foot up the inside of Kylo's leg.

Kylo blushed and offered him his best scowl. “Stop it...” he hissed, looking around but there was no one to notice his embarrassment. “I won't go out anymore if you keep making me red...”

Hux pouted, but he put his foot back down. "It's just some harmless fun, Ren. Come on, let me have this. Weren't you just saying you'd run naked in the streets if I wanted you to?"

Kylo sighed, lowering his head. “Yes I did. I'm sorry... I'm just afraid that I'll be unable to protect you,” he said softly, looking back at him. “You're everything to me... if something happened to you...”

Hux frowned at him. "Ren, you need to stop worrying. I'll try to distract you and ensure you I'll be fine as much as I can, but you can't live your life in constant fear for me. I'm not scared, you shouldn't be either." 

He was distracted by Takshty coming by, and he ordered for both of them. The Togruta smiled and them both and took the menus before shuffling off again. 

Hux looked at Kylo again. "This got worse when I became Emperor. If going to some backwater planet where no one knows us will make you stop worrying, then I'll do it. Even where there's no people. We can just live alone in the wilderness."

Kylo took Hux’s hands and kissed his knuckles softly. “I'm sorry. I'm just...” He sighed. “I'll try to be less... concerned,” he said, looking at him. “I'll try. I'd follow you wherever you go. I don't care about palaces and nobility, but you wanted to be Emperor.”

Takshty walked in with their food, smiling when he saw them holding hands. "Young love, so sweet." 

Hux pulled his hands back so he could set the food down. 

"And such a handsome one you have gotten, Nihilist." 

Hux smiled fondly at Kylo. "He is." 

"Enjoy, enjoy," Takshty said, waving his hands as he walked away again.

Kylo sat up straight as he brought the food back and offered him a polite smile. “Thank you.” Once they were alone he looked at Hux. “Trade me bowls.”

Hux was confused for a minute by what Kylo meant by that before he realized. "Ren, what did we just talk about? Besides, it's just Tak-tak and his son. I've known them both since I was small."

Kylo frowned and reached over, dipping a spoon into Hux’s bowl and tasting it. He sat for a few minutes until he was sure there was nothing wrong with the food, then he stirred his own. “You're my Emperor…” he said softly. “I can't take chances.” He glanced at him, wondering how angry he'd be. “That's why I taste all your food and drinks.”

Hux felt a spike of anger pulse through him, but he let it dissipate and sighed. "Fine. I know you feel the need to protect me, Ren. I suppose I can't do anything about it, so I guess I'll just have to accept it. But I want you to know I would be just as devastated if I lost you as if you lost me."

Kylo smiled faintly, lowering his head as if that had never even occurred to him. “Thank you...” he said softly, before digging into his bowl. “This is really good.”

“Well, it's true," Hux said. "Don't forget that." He tried some of his food, then smiled. "It is good."

Kylo smiled across the table at him and ate quietly. He ate the entire bowl, and when Takshty returned he complimented him on both the food and the restaurant.

“Yeah, that was amazing, Tak-tak," Hux said, smiling at him. 

Takshty waved his hands. "It is my son, he cooks. Thank you, though." 

The Togruta insisted firmly that they didn't need to pay, but when Hux protested enough he finally caved. Hux waved goodbye, and stepped into the street, putting his hood up again. It was now completely dark, only lit by a few flickering streetlamps.

Kylo thanked him and followed Hux out onto the street, lifting his hood as well. Taking the ginger's hand, he held it more for his comfort than for Hux's. “Home?”

“Yes. The shadier folk come out at night, and there's really nothing worth seeing after dark. Unless you would like to see someone get mugged," Hux said jokingly.

Kylo snorted. “No thanks. I just want to be home and safe with you,” he said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sounds good to me," Hux said. "I'm tired anyway. I'm not sure why, since I spent most of the day in bed."

Kylo smiled as he led him back to the palace. “You've walked a lot this afternoon and you're not used to it,” he said. Once inside, he brushed his hood back and led the way to their chambers. Inside, he shed the cloak, laying it over the back of the sofa. “Do you want to lie down?”

Hux put on a wounded expression. "Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm out of shape, Lord Ren?" he asked teasingly, elbowing him lightly. "I know I'm not shredded like you, but there's no need to be rude." When they got back to the palace, Hux took off his cloak and nodded. "Would you like to go to bed? It's late."

Kylo smiled at him and hugged him, goosing his ass in the process. “You're every bit as 'shredded' as I am,” he said. “More so even. I meant no disrespect, Your Grace, but you're welcome to spank me later if it pleases you.” He kissed him lightly, and let him go to pull his shirt off. “Sounds good. I haven't walked that much in a while either.”

Hux rolled his eyes and snorted. "Right. The day I become more fit than you, I'll eat your lightsaber." He smirked. "That does sound tempting. Then we can see who's out of shape." Hux returned the kiss, then changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

Kylo laughed as he slid out of his pants and pulled on a pair of loose sleeping pants. He climbed over Hux and onto his side of the bed, laying down and smiling at him.

“Did you at least have a little fun today, when you weren't worrying 24/7?" Hux asked.

Kylo reached over into his pocket and withdrew the glass lightsaber and set it up on his night stand. “I enjoyed watching you enjoy yourself,” he said, snuggling against Hux. “And the food was good.”

“Well, that's good, at least," Hux said fondly, wrapping an arm around Kylo. "It was good. And it was nice seeing Tak-tak again."

Kylo nodded closing his eyes. “Mmhm... whatever makes my emperor happy...” he murmured, slowly drifting into sleep.

Hux smiled wearily and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

Hux was sitting in a chair on his datapad, waiting for Kylo to wake up. He had thought he could plan their wedding, but he was quickly beginning to see that he couldn't. There were too many details that he would never think of. So, he had finally caved and hired a wedding planner, who was coming in a few hours.

Kylo opened his eyes and slowly sat up, pushing his hair out of his face. Seeing Hux already awake, he smiled. “Good morning...” he said sleepily, turning to sit on the side of the bed. He stretched and got to his feet. “What are you doing?”

“Morning," Hux murmured distractedly, reading an article about the benefits of spring vs summer weddings. "Trying to plan our wedding. Trying being the key word. This is much harder than I expected. I hired a wedding planner, she'll be here in about two hours. But we need to iron out some details before she gets here." He got up and gestured for Kylo to follow him, leaving the bedroom and sitting on the couch.

Kylo groaned, dropping his head again and slowly lumbering after him. “Are you sure you want a big wedding?” he grumbled, sinking into a chair and stretching out his legs.

“I am," Hux said. "But, like I said before, if it makes you uncomfortable we can have a small one. This is your last chance to back out, so make sure you're all right with what you choose."

Kylo groaned. “I said I'd do whatever you want Hux. You're the one hell bent on some large and extravagant thing.” He grinned at him. “I'd be just as happy being your sex slave for eternity,” he teased.

"I just want as many people as possible to see how much I love you," Hux said, smiling at him. "And I would not be opposed to you being my sex slave. Especially if you wore that outfit."

Kylo laughed and drew his knees to his chest, looping his arms around them. “You're a pervert, Your Grace,” he said, grinning at him. “All you need do is say the word and I'll wear it for you,” he said.

“I will admit to that fact," Hux said with a little smirk. "And as tempting as that is, let's wait until our wedding night. That will make it special. A reward for both of us. And don't forget about what I said about making you wear it if you leave me at the alter."

Kylo blushed and stuck out his tongue at him. “You'd have to have the guards drag me to get me to show up in public in that,” he said. “I bought that for your eyes only.”

"Don't worry, I will if I have to," Hux said. "Now, let's get back to planning. We might as well have it here, it's large enough. Unless you would rather go somewhere else."

Kylo shook his head. “No here is fine, but I want the room we have it in to be secure. I'll see to security myself.”

"If you want to, I won't mind," Hux said. "Now, I don't want to get married when its cold or when I'll burn from walking outside, so I've got it narrowed down to spring or fall. Do you have a preference?"

Kylo thought about it and then shook his head. “No, not really. You can choose, I don't mind,” he said.

“All right then," Hux said. "Spring tends to be prettier here than the fall, so I think I'll choose that. Now for the logistics part. Do you want to come down the aisle, do you want me to come down the aisle, or do you want us to come down the aisle together?"

Kylo laughed, shaking his head. “This is so complicated,” he groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. “Alright. I'll come down the aisle,” he said, standing and getting himself a pastry and some caf before sitting back down.

“It is," Hux said with a wry smile. "That's why I hired the planner. I can handle things like this, but you wouldn't believe how many details go into it that I had never thought of." He shifted in position as Kylo got up. "That will mean we'll have to get my father to walk you down. I doubt your father will show up, unless you have anybody else in mind."

Kylo nearly spit out his caf. “What?! NO. Absolutely not! I don't even want him there!” he almost shouted. Stuffing the pastry into his mouth, he chewed angrily.

"Of course he'll be there, he's my father, Ren," Hux said. "As unpleasant as he is, he made me who I am, and I respect him."

Kylo looked at him wide eyed. “You what?! He called me a WHORE!!” he shouted, lunging to his feet. “NO. I forbid it! I don't want him here ever again!” he said, practically stomping his feet.

Hux sighed. "I know, and that was wrong and horrible of him, as are most of the things that come out of his mouth. I will promise you don't have to see him during the wedding if you would like. But dealing with in-laws is something that comes with marrying someone. Just like how I didn't kill Organa, just because she is your mother."

Kylo's hands curled into fists. “My mother didn't call you a whore,” he said, visibly trembling with outrage. “He is NOT to be there. I mean it. If you invite him...” He swallowed.   
“You'll be telling me that you're okay with what he said.”

"No, but she is an enemy of the First Order." Hux said, trying to stay calm. "Ren, please calm down, all right? You know I don't think you're a whore, you were a kriffing virgin before you met me."

Kylo ran his hands through his hair. “You're going to invite him aren't you... no matter what I say or how it makes me feel.”

"Ren, I understand your feelings, but you aren't thinking of mine. Even though I most certainly don't love my father, I want him to attend my wedding, just like how you don't love your mother, but you didn't want her to die."

Kylo shook his head, slowly sinking back into his chair. “Do whatever you want,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest, staring down at the floor.

Hux sighed. He really didn't want to argue with Kylo. "All right, fine. I won't invite him. But he might show up anyway, I'm sure our wedding will be all over the local news, so just be prepared for that all right?"

Kylo nodded slightly. “If he embarrasses me, I'll kill him,” he warned. Rising, he moved over and stretched out next to him, resting his head in Hux's lap.

"Please don't, Ren," Hux said, running his hand down Kylo's hair. "You can punch him if you wish, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill him. So, now that we've established my father isn't coming, who do you want to walk you down the aisle? One of your knights? Mitaka?"

Kylo shook his head. “No one. I'll walk myself,” he said, closing his eyes. “I'm not some bashful girl needing an arm of support. I know what I want, and it's at the other end of the aisle,” he said, peering up at him.

“All right then, that takes care of that problem," Hux said. "I do believe that takes care of everything besides the small details the planner will take care of. She should be here soon. Would you like to go down to the living room to meet her?"

Kylo shook his head and took Hux's hand, resting it on top of his head. “Pet me,” he demanded. “I'm sad and unhappy. I demand attention.”

Hux rolled his eyes. "The last time I checked, you are not a dog, Ren." Still, he did as Kylo said, stroking a hand down his hair.

Kylo closed his eyes. “No I'm not. I just like your attention,” he said softly. “Cancel her. I don't want to go and I don't want you to go either. I want you to stay right here and love on me.”

Hux smirked. "If I'd know you were so needy, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me," he said teasingly. "She's very expensive, Ren. Come on, it shouldn't take too long. And I promise I'll give you all the attention you could want when we come back."

Kylo pouted at him and gave him a pinch. “Don't be mean,” he grumbled, sitting up with a heavy sigh. “Fine...” he muttered, folding his arms like a pouting little kid.

"You are such a child," Hux said, but it was fondly. Once Kylo was off him, he stood up, walking to the living room to wait for the wedding planner.

Kylo grumbled and followed him, flopping into a chair with his legs over the couch arm. He closed his eyes and pretended to snore loudly.

Hux rolled his eyes. He walked around the back of the chair and couch Kylo was lying on and pushed him off.

Kylo hit the floor with an 'oof' and raised an arm, flipping him off. Getting to his feet, he pushed his hair out of his face. “Rude!”

Hux smirked as he folded his arms. "You were being petty and childish," he said with a shrug. "Now come. We must appear presentable for our guest. You're going to be my consort soon; you need to act like it."

Kylo blew a raspberry. I don't waaaaannnnaaaa...” he whined, flopping into a chair again. “I'll sit in on this, but I refuse to be presentable!”

Hux walked around the chair and looked at Kylo with a cold expression. "Ren, if you continue to behave this way, I am not afraid to have across my leg, your pants down, spanking you when the wedding planner comes in. Don't test me," he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at him. “Hux, I love you dearly, but if I don't want to move you're not strong enough to move me,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hux also folded his arms. "I may not be able to move you physically, but I am your Emperor. And if I ordered you to move, you would do it. If I ordered you to kneel at my feet naked while I received guests at my throne, you would do it."

Kylo frowned, realizing it was true, he'd sworn obedience. He slowly sat up and turned to sit in the chair correctly while eyeing Hux. “Yes, but you wouldn't... would you?”

"I might," Hux said, his gaze still cold. "If you keep behaving like this. It is not wise to test me, Ren."

Kylo grit his teeth and sat back, slumping and looking down. “Fine... what do you want me to do?” he asked, glancing at him.

"I want you to act your age," Hux said. "I want you to act properly in public, and not revert to being a child in private."

Kylo scowled at him. “I was just playing. You don't need to be such an ass about it. I'll behave properly, Your Grace,” he snapped.

Hux opened his mouth to respond, but there was a knock at the door to the living room. He quickly took a seat, shooting a warning glare at Kylo, before he said, "Come in." A young woman, about twenty-five, came in beaming at them. She did a quick curtsy to Hux before turning off the lights in the room. She projected her datapad onto the wall, and then she was off babbling about cake and colors and food and Hux could barely keep up.

Kylo was a perfect listener, but he didn't say anything. He let Hux answer the questions and make the decisions. He wasn't watching her presentation either, he seemed to be zoned out.

Hux glanced at Kylo once or twice for his opinion, but when he just shrugged Hux answered them all. When she was finally done, Hux took a deep breath as she curtsied again and then left. "That was a lot," he said. "I'm glad I hired her."

Kylo nodded. “Seemed like she knew what she was doing,” he said, standing up. “I'm going back upstairs now,” he said, disappearing upstairs and back to the bedroom. He poured himself some fruit juice and dropped into a chair, sipping it.

Hux nodded. "I'll go as well." He followed Kylo upstairs and sat down next to him, grabbing his datapad and checking his messages. "Are you sure you're all right with the decisions I made?" he asked, not looking up. "We both have to live with them."

Kylo nodded as he sipped his juice again. “It's fine,” he said, quietly staring into space. He honestly didn't care about what the wedding was like. It was more for Hux than for himself.

Hux paid careful to attention to a message from Unamo, then nodded to himself. "I thought you'd want to know your mother was sent out in her cell today. We found one of those lizards you told us about, and we designed a cell that is self-sustaining and has enough resources for your mother to live to 100. It was released into deep space today. It's quite comfortable, with a living room and a nice bed, and plenty of holobooks. She should be comfortable. The engineers who worked on it were killed, and Unamo was the one to put her on it and send her into space, so nobody knows but Unamo and us."

Kylo looked at him slowly, listening. He frowned. “But what if it breaks down? What if the fuel cells leak? What if the oxygen supply breaks? What if she's struck by an asteroid?” He fidgeted, rubbing his hands against his knees. “Where did they release it? What are the coordinates?”

"It was designed by our best engineers," Hux said reassuringly. "There won't be any problems, I can assure you of that. And there are no asteroids in deep space." He studied Kylo for a minute. "What will you do if I give them to you?"

Kylo's jaw tightened. “I'm going to go get her. There are better ways to handle this! I'll bring her here. There are plenty of rooms,” he said, grabbing for the data pad. “Give me the coordinates!”

Hux frowned at him, holding the datapad away. "Ren, we already discussed this. This is the best way for no one to find her. She can't stay here; it would be much too easy for anyone to get her here. We're not a military base, just a palace. Besides, I thought you left your parents because you hated them. Would you really want her here?"

Kylo’'s mouth twitched, and he raked both hands through his hair. “I did! I mean, I do! I mean...” He paced around, looking unsettled. “I don't like it...”

“Don't worry, I promise she's safe and comfortable," Hux said, his eyes following Kylo as he paced. "That's the best I can do for her, Ren."

Kylo frowned. “No it's not... she could be safe here,” he said, sinking back into his seat and fidgeting unhappily. “But that won't work because then you'll look soft. I know what you're worried about. You're worried about your image. You're afraid you'll look soft.”

"I'm worried that someone will free her, and then she'll start the Resistance again," Hux said. "The First Order has been taking over the galaxy more quickly than ever since the Resistance has been gone. And yes, I'll admit I also don't want to look soft, softer than I already do for letting her live. But that's not my main reason."

Kylo looked over at him. “And what's your main reason?” he asked, hating to admit that Hux's thoughts were sound. Someone would probably try to free her.

"My main reason is that it would draw all sorts of people here trying to free her, and you would have to fight them. I know you could hold your own against some Resistance lackeys, but if Skywalker comes..." He shook his head. "I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't risk you, Ren. You mean too much to me for that."

Kylo's whole face twisted. “What?! You don't think I could take Skywalker?!” He lunged to his feet. “How dare you! I've spent all my time training, and he's been sitting somewhere feeling sorry for himself! I could destroy him in an instant!” he shouted, throwing the juice glass against the wall where it shattered. “If I mean so much to you, then how can you think so little of me?! How could you do something like this without even asking me how I felt about it?! Damnit Hux!”

Hux knew he had said the wrong thing when he saw Kylo's face twist and felt his emotions pouring over their bond. "I'm sure you could take him," he said, trying to calm him down. "It's just me being overcautious. Just like you are all the time with me. It's because we love each other, and the thought of losing each other is the worst thing imaginable." He got up and grabbed onto Kylo's hand. "Ren, stop," he said, gently but firmly. "I thought we both agreed this what was best?"

Kylo's immediate reaction was to pull away, but somehow he couldn't. His shoulders slumped and he leaned into him, resting his head against his shoulder. "I'm scared...” he said softly. He wrapped both arms around Hux and swallowed, trying not to have a complete breakdown.

Hux felt Kylo relax into him, and he pulled him in for a hug. "There's no need to be scared. I promise."

Kylo shook his head slightly. “I'm sorry, Hux...” he said softly. “I'm so, so sorry...”

"It's all right, Ren," Hux said, leaning his head against Kylo's shoulder. "I should've asked you about your feelings before we sent your mother out, and I apologize for that."

Kylo nodded slightly and snatched the data pad from his hand giving him a push, knocking him onto the sofa. The Force held Hux against the sofa. “I'll come back once I've taken her somewhere suitable,” he said. “I'm sorry.” He jogged out of the room looking at the data pad and memorizing the coordinates. Once he was out of the apartments, the Force hold on Hux vanished.

Hux was surprised when Kylo too the datapad and he was pushed back onto the sofa. He opened his mouth to protest when he felt himself frozen. When Kylo had left, he commed Unamo as he ran after the knight, telling her Kylo was going after Organa and to move her right away. He hoped he could at least stall Kylo enough that Unamo could move Organa before he got there.

Kylo sprinted out the main doors and down the road towards the hangars. He'd fly out, get his mother, bring her somewhere safe, and then come back. He'd be in trouble, but it would give him peace of mind. He just couldn't stand the idea of her out there, floating in deep space.

Hux ran as fast as he could after Kylo. He saw him not too far in front of him when he went out the doors of the palace. He could feel irritation turning to anger as he ran. Kylo never thought before he acted. Never thought about the consequences of his actions. 'Ren, stop!' he tried to project, since he was too far away for his voice to carry.

Kylo wound his way through the small morning crowd and ducked into the hangar. As he approached his ship, he realized Hux was going to catch up and that most likely he was bringing guards along who were certain to notice and follow a running Emperor. What was he going to do? Moving under the ship he slowed, out of breath, and stomped up the open hatch way. Moving into the cockpit, he fell into his seat.

When he saw Kylo enter the hanger, he slowed so he could talk and commed the guards in the hanger, telling them to surround Kylo's ship and not let him take off. Then he started sprinting again. Wen he arrived in the hanger, he was pleased to see the guards surrounding Kylo's ship, their blasters drawn. He slowed his pace to a walk, breathing hard, and approached Kylo's ship.

Kylo growled as the guards surrounded his ship. He couldn't take off without killing at least a few of them. Under normal circumstances, that wouldn't bother him, but he knew if he did he'd never be able to come back. Rubbing his jaw slowly, he tried to think of what to do.

Hux walked in front of the ship and folded his arms, glaring at Ren through the viewport of the ship. 'Get out now, Ren,' he projected angrily.

Kylo flipped a switch so he could be heard. “Make them move, Hux. I don't want to kill these men...”

"No," Hux said stubbornly. "If you want to get out of here, you'll have to kill me too. And I know you won't do that, so get out."

Kylo glared at him, and the guns under the ship lowered and spun around to face him and the guards. All of the guards tensed. “Move.”

Hux folded his arms, not intimidated by Kylo's little display. He knew Kylo would never hurt him. "No."

Kylo glared at him, his finger hovering over the fire button. Slumping, he sank back in his seat. The guns retracted and the ship slowly powered down. The hatch door dropped, but he remained sitting in his seat.

Hux ordered the guards to take Kylo to the cells, and he followed them. He knew Kylo could get out of the cell of he really wanted to, but Hux needed 24-hour surveillance on the knight until his mother was moved, and he couldn't do that. He wired the cell so it would send an alert to his datapad if it was opened, and to the hanger guards so they would be ready. He didn't say anything to Kylo as he left the dungeon.

Kylo didn't put up a fight as he was cuffed and escorted to the dungeons. Once in his cell, he looked around and sank down to sit on the small bench. Turning to sit with his back against the wall, he drew his knees up, resting his cuffed hands on top of them.


	28. Chapter 28

The next evening as he was eating dinner, Hux got a comm from Unamo telling him that Organa had been moved. He had told her to not tell him, to not tell anyone her new location. He considered leaving Kylo in the cell for another night out of spite, then decided that would be petty. He finished his dinner, then walked down to the dungeons, dismissing the guards. He opened the cell and walked over to Kylo, uncuffing him.

Kylo was laying on his back on the bench, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over when Hux came in but he didn't sit up, not even when he was uncuffed. He turned over, facing the wall.

"Your mother has been moved," Hux said. "Only Unamo knows where she is. Don't try to find her again." With that said, he left, leaving the cell door open. He didn't care if Kylo stayed in there.

Kylo didn't answer him. He didn't even look at him as he left the cell. One of the guards peeked in and started to speak but decided against it. Reaching in, he set the tray with Kylo's dinner down and drew the door closed.

Hux walked back to his quarters. He managed not to think about Kylo while he was working, but when there was absolutely nothing else he could do, he found himself missing. Still, he wouldn't go looking for the knight first and lose their game. He managed to fall asleep with the help of some vodka.

Kylo didn't leave the cell. It wasn't so much that he was feeling sorry for himself as he felt that he'd failed his mother. Again. It was a bitter feeling. Despite all his protestations of hating his parents, it was hard to hate the woman who bore you. He felt like a traitor both to her and to Hux. He was surprised when he'd come down to uncuff him and had then left the cell door open. He knew what was wanted. Hux wanted him to go back and beg forgiveness. He wouldn't. He wasn't wrong, he thought stubbornly. He ate the small meals he was brought, the same food as the other prisoners, and he sat or laid on the hard bench, and he thought. In this manner, a week and a half passed. He spoke to no one, and anytime anyone entered his cell he simply turned over to face the wall until they left.

Hux was stubborn, and he was determined not to crack before Kylo. He spent his time working and getting very drunk to stop himself from thinking about anything. He expected Kylo to see the error of his ways eventually, but after a week and a half, Hux eventually decided to stop being stubborn and talk to Kylo. He had always been the rational one anyway, he expected Kylo was stubborn enough to stay sitting in that cell for a month. So, reluctantly, even though a part of him was glad to see Kylo again, he walked down to the dungeon and stepped inside the cell.

Kylo was doing pushups when he came in. Looking up and seeing who it was, he lowered his head and stood up. Moving back to his bench, he stretched out with his back to him, not speaking a word.

Hux sighed. "Ren, I just want you to know that I forgive you. What you did was reckless and stupid, but you don't have to stay in here to punish yourself."

Kylo slowly sat up and looked at him. “You forgive me? How very kriffing generous of you,” he growled, glaring at him. “I don't need or want your forgiveness. I didn't do anything wrong. The only thing wrong I did was fail.”

Hux blinked at him. He hadn't expected that Kylo would still think he was right. Usually, even if it took a while, he saw that he had been wrong. That he had been irrational and reckless, and then he and Hux would make up. "You really don't think you did anything wrong?" he asked in disbelief.

Kylo shook his head. “The only thing I did wrong was fail to make sure she was safe,” he said, looking down at his lap. Moving back onto the bench, he laid down with his back to him again. “Close the door on your way out. Leaving it open causes a draft.”

"I already told you she's safe," Hux said, feeling his anger surging in. "Kriff, Ren, do you know how much I sacrificed for you? I lost face when I didn't have her executed, I had the best engineers in the First Order executed just so they could make the best, safest cell. I could have had the worst engineers do it, after all it's no loss to us if they die, but I wanted your mother to be safe. Not for me, it would be easier for me if she were dead. For you! And if anyone rescues her, she'll start the Resistance again! The possibility of which could have been executed, but I didn't do that! For you!" He was shouting by the end, pacing back and forth in the small cell.

Kylo stared at the wall, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “You left her floating somewhere in deep space. Where she could be sucked into a black hole or caught in the gravity of a star or who knows what else” he said quietly. “I don't want to care. I've tried not to. I don't know why I do. But it's more than that. You didn't even give me a chance. You had the guards surround my ship, you had them cuff me and you paraded me back through the street where they all saw it. I was put here like a common criminal and now you've decided to show mercy. You expect me to be grateful. No thank you, Your Grace. I'll stay where I am. I'd rather sleep with the roaches down here than the one sitting on the throne.”

“The chances of those happening are minuscule," Hux said, folding his arms and stopping his pacing. "This was the best option. If you would rather, I could have her executed instead, it would save me a lot of trouble and stop you from worrying about her." He glared at Kylo. "Of course I couldn't let you try. Trying to free a First Order prisoner is treason. I couldn't let you bring that on yourself by being reckless. And yes, I treated you like a criminal because you acted like one."

Kylo jerked his arm back and punched the wall, breaking his middle knuckle in the process and splitting the skin open. He didn't care. Sitting up, he looked at Hux coldly. “If you have her executed, you'll make me your enemy,” he growled, pressing his aching hand against his chest.

Hux kept his face impassive at Kylo's little temper tantrum. "I don't want that. I don't want to do that. That's why you must see this is the best thing. I tried to compromise, to show you how much I care for you. Otherwise I would just have had her killed." He took a step forward, his voice gentling. "I really do love you, Ren. And I miss you. Please, just forgive me."

Kylo looked away from him, his jaw tightening. He didn't want to. He knew if he gave in that Hux would see it as a victory. That he was being manipulated. He'd been humiliated and was still so angry. “And if I forgive you what happens? How are you ever going to repair my image? No one is ever going to take me seriously. You humiliated me in the most public way you could. Even if I agree I'll still be a prisoner. I'll never be able to leave the room. I'll never be able to look at anyone again,” he said. “You say you're concerned about being viewed as soft on traitors to the First Order. Alright. You're the Emperor, you shouldn't be,” he said, finally looking at him. “That means you should either leave me here or execute me.”

Hux felt a pang of hope that at least Kylo didn't refuse outright. "Don't worry about that. I'm the Emperor, you can trust me to take care of it. And you're not a traitor; you didn't actually leave in the ship, so there was no attempt made to free a prisoner. There would just be jail time for that, and you served it. The only real problem we have is that people saw you being escorted back here, but I'll take care of that. If I have to kill every reporter who tries to run a story on it, I will."

Kylo leaned forward, resting his head against his palm, staring down at the floor and hugging his wounded hand. “Fine,” he said quietly. “You win.” He stood up slowly. “I'd like a shower if that's alright.”

Hux felt relief spread across his face. He wanted to hug Kylo, but he was sure he wouldn't want that. "Thank you, Ren," he said. "And it's not about winning. I just missed you, and I hate it when we fight. And of course you can take a shower." He looked at his hand. "Would you like me to get you something for that?"

Kylo shook his head. “I'll take care of it myself,” he said curtly, moving to the door and stepping out into the hallway. He kept his head down and avoided looking at anyone as he made his way back to the rooms. Stripping, he went into the fresher and stood in the shower, hating the feelings he had coursing through him. He just wanted to scream, but he didn't think it would help relieve the tension.

Hux nodded and followed behind Kylo, happy to just be in his presence again even though he could tell Kylo was still angry. He sat on the couch, hoping Kylo would sit next to him when he came out of the shower. He got on his datapad while Kylo was in the shower, sending some strongly worded letters to all the news places on Arkanis, telling them that he would have everyone who worked for them executed for treason if they wrote a story on Kylo being arrested. He was confident that would stop any rumors from becoming any more than just rumors.

Kylo dried off and dressed in loose pants and a long sleeved shirt. He popped the knuckle back and wrapped his hand with a simple bandage. Coming back out he sank onto the other end of the couch to sit and picked at the bandage silently.

Hux glanced up when Kylo walked out, feeling a twinge of happiness when he sat next to him. He set his datapad down. "I have the newspapers taken care of. Your reputation remains unsullied. And if anyone tries to sully it, I'll have them taken care of."

Kylo nodded silently, and slid lower in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the floor. He knew he should say something, but he didn't want to. He was still unhappy and angry about how things had turned out.

Hux looked at him, not quite sure what to say. "Would you like some makeup sex?" he asked. "Or perhaps you'd like to tie me down and whip me this time."

Kylo glanced over at him like he was nuts, and stood up, moving to the chair. “I think it's going to be a long time before I even want to sleep in the same bed with you.”

"All right," Hux said, looking down. "Are you going to stay in one of the guest rooms or are you going to stay here on the couch?"

Kylo nodded towards the guest rooms. “I'll sleep there,” he said, standing up and disappearing into the bedroom. He gathered up his things, or as much as he could carry anyway and disappeared down the hallway into one of the guest rooms. Tossing his stuff into a chair, he fell onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

Hux didn't want Kylo to ever leave his sight again, but he didn't want to push him, so he reluctantly agreed, then sat on the couch and watched him take his stuff into the other room. At least Kylo hadn't left him for good, he was just a few doors down, he tried to tell himself.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Kylo emerged just long enough to take a few pastries and some caf and then disappeared back into his new room. He wasn't just angry, he was hurt and still smarting over his very public humiliation. Hux could threaten all he liked, but people would talk. People always talked. As far as Kylo was concerned, he'd never go out again. Despite being an able fighter, he had very low self esteem, and he'd see people staring and hear whispers even when there were none. Slumping into a chair, he ate a pastry and stared moodily out the window.

When Hux woke up, he went straight to work. After he was done, he couldn't stop thinking of Kylo. He considered drinking so he would, but then decided they wouldn't get anywhere if they didn't talk. He went to the kitchens and had them make some brownies with frosting as a peace offering, and Hux took it to Kylo's room, knocking on the door when he was outside.

Kylo looked over, knowing who it was. He sighed, waving a hand so the door would open, and looked back outside. “I was hoping if I stayed in here you'd forget I exist.”  
"I could never forget you exist," Hux said. "I love you too much for that." He awkwardly held out the tray of brownies. "I had the kitchens make these for you. I know you like sweet things."

Kylo looked over at him and got up, slowly walking over and taking the tray with his good hand. “Thank you...” he said, looking down. He walked back to the little seating area and sat down, placing the tray on the table. “You want me to move back to the bedroom don't you…”

Hux was glad when Kylo took them. "Of course I do," he answered honestly. "I almost went insane without seeing you for more than a week. I think I actually might if I can't keep my eyes on you at all times. But I understand if you're not ready yet. What I want can wait. I just wanted to at least talk to you."

Kylo looked at him silently for a moment, and then looked back out the window again with a heavy sigh. “We need to talk anyway,” he said, nodding at a chair. “Do you still intend to marry me? I'll understand if you've changed your mind.”

“Of course I do," Hux said, surprised that Kylo would even ask such a question. "It's all planned. Besides, I still love you. I know you can act recklessly sometimes, but I still love you despite it. It's just something I've had to accept as part of you."

Kylo nodded slightly. “Cancel the big wedding,” he said, looking at him. “I won't do it. I refuse to walk through all those people knowing they're all talking about me. I can't.”

"Ren, it's already planned," Hux said gently. "Nobody is talking about you. Only a few people saw you, and without the newspapers to spread it, no one will know."

Kylo closed his eyes, lowering his head. “Are you really going to force me to do this?” he asked, looking at his hands in his lap.

"I won't force you to do anything," Hux said. Not anymore, he mentally added. "Just think about it, alright? I'm sure if you actually used the Force to listen to people's thoughts, all they would be thinking about is how beautiful you look and how happy they are for us. Or jealous of us. If anyone judges you, just tell me and I'll shoot them."

Kylo rubbed his eyes and looked over at him. Sliding out of his chair slowly, he sank onto the floor in front of him and rested his head against Hux's thigh. “You're a liar,” he said quietly. “But it's a nice lie. I still don't want to do it... if you order it I will but it will be entirely against my will.”

Hux smiled at the contact, reaching out and massaging Kylo's shoulders. "I'm not a liar. Really, Ren, I promise you it's true." He sighed. "If you don't want to, I won't make you. But just promise me you'll think about it."

Kylo nodded slightly and tilted his head back, looking up at him. “I missed you...” he admitted. “You made me so furious... you really hurt me...”

"I missed you too," Hux said. "And I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't my intent. I was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. But I should have consulted with you before sending her into space."

Kylo nodded, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. “I'll sleep in the bedroom tonight...” he said quietly. He was heartily sick of sleeping alone.

"Really?" Hux asked happily. "I'm glad. It's been hard sleeping alone. And I bet it's been harder for you, on that cot."

Kylo nodded his head, looking up at him. He got to his feet, sighing. “I'm going to go take a hot bath,” he said, heading back to the master fresher. Stripping, he ran a hot bath and sank into the water with a groan. He was tired and sore and sick of fighting with Hux. It felt nice to let go a little.

Hux followed him into the fresher and stood there, leaning against the doorway for a minute. "Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked. "You look like you need to be pampered."

Kylo blinked, looking up at him. He was folding a small towel to rest his bandaged hand on. “Sure... it's big enough for two,” he said, laying the towel on the side of the tub and resting his hand on it.

Hux nodded, taking off his clothes and stepping into the bath with Kylo. It felt amazing. He squirted some soap into his hand, then scooted forward, running his hands over Kylo's chest.

Kylo tilted his head back slightly, letting him do as he pleased. He had to admit he'd missed his touch. Sighing softly, he relaxed more than he had been in many days. “Thank you...”

Hux was glad Kylo was letting him do this, it felt like it had been much too long. He moved his hands down, running the soap over Kylo's abs. "You're welcome. I missed you. I missed every part of you." And he intended to touch every part to make up for it.

Kylo leaned his head against the wall. “Even my toenails?” he said with a small smile. “Thank you... I don't like fighting with you...”

Hux smiled at that. "Even your toenails. Even the hairs on your feet." He ran his hands over the tops of Kylo's thighs that were above the water. "I don't like it either. Now turn."

Kylo turned around and leaned back against his chest with a soft sigh. “If only you'd just accept that I'm always right,” he said, resting his head on Hux's shoulder.

Hux squirted some more soap on his hands and ran it over Kylo's back. He smirked. "I'll work on that," he said.

Kylo smiled, lowering his head. “Why are you being so kind to me?” he asked quietly. “Is there something you want me to do or are you really sorry?”

"The only thing I want is for us to get past this," Hux said, dipping his soapy hands in the water to rinse them off. "Now dunk and I'll do your hair."

Kylo nodded and disappeared under the water, before popping back up with his wet hair hanging in his face. “Bleh...” he sputtered.

Hux let out a little chuckle at that. He poured some shampoo into his hands and massaged it into Kylo's damp hair.

Kylo sagged a little as he massaged his scalp, uttering a soft rumbling purr. “I could get used to this.”

Hux smiled. "Like I said, I've missed you. Now dunk again."

Kylo dunked under the water, rinsing his hair out and came back up. Sliding back, he settled against Hux's chest again. “I should make you miss me more often.”

Hux rinsed his hands again and poured some conditioner into his hands before rubbing it into Kylo's hair. "Please don't. Or at least not for that long. I almost went insane."

Kylo smiled slowly. “You did? Really?” He waited until he was done and rinsed his hair out again. “Alright stop playing with my hair!” he said, leaning against him.

"Yes, and it was all because I was being stubborn." He smiled. "I thought you liked it when I play with your hair," he said in a teasing voice.

Kylo smiled, closing his eyes. “I like a lot of things you do,” he teased. “Thank you for bringing me brownies...”

"Do you?" Hux said with a little smirk, sliding his hand down Kylo's happy trail, stopping at his pubic hair. "And you're welcome for those."

Kylo drew in a sharp breath. It had been weeks since he'd been touched and he couldn't help but react. He was supposed to be holding out on him just to punish him, but Hux knew all his weaknesses and he knew how to tease him to the point of destruction.

Hux pressed his lips against the junction between Kylo's shoulder and neck, kissing and sucking at it. He nipped sharply, then ran a soothing tongue over the spot. It had been so long he couldn't stop himself.

Kylo groaned softly, tilting his head to offer him more access. It had been a long time. Reaching a hand back, he slid his hand slowly into Hux's hair.

Hux could feel himself getting hard, and he knew he needed to stop himself if this wasn't going anywhere, if Kylo didn't want this. "Bed?" he asked, forcing himself to pull his mouth up from Kylo's neck.

Kylo nodded his head mutely, not trusting himself to speak. He was already hard and mildly embarrassed by that fact. Screw it, he thought, rising and stepping from the tub.

Hux pulled Kylo to the bed, pushing him gently down onto it. He was too horny to care how wet they were, climbing on top of Kylo and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Kylo let himself be pulled and fell onto the bed. Looking up at him, he groaned, kissing him back eagerly. Despite all his protests, he'd desperately missed him.

After a while, Hux pulled back from the kiss, and scooted down so he was laying between Kylo's thighs. He gave Kylo's erection a few strokes, then took it in his mouth.

Kylo moaned against his mouth, softly tangling their tongues together. He looked at him as he drew back, and lifted his head, looking down at him. Drawing a sharp breath, he rolled his head back, tangling his good hand into the bedsheets and moaning Hux's name.

Hux ran his tongue around Kylo's cock, before starting a steady pace, lifting his head up and down. Kriff, he had missed the sounds Kylo made. He wasn't worried about Kylo coming, he was confident he could make him come twice.

Kylo moaned, sliding a hand into Hux's hair with a soft pant. Kriff, his mouth was amazing. He didn't want to know where he'd learned his skills, it didn't matter. Biting his lower lip, he was trying hard not to thrust into his mouth, not wanting to choke him.

Hux kept up his steady pace, letting out a hum of approval at the hand in his hair. He felt Kylo's hips stutter a few times. 'You can,' he projected, not sure if Kylo would hear it. He had learned how to relax his throat; he wasn't worried about choking.

Kylo gasped and thrust up, using the hand in Hux's hair to drive himself back and forth in his mouth. “Oh... kriff...” he moaned, knowing he was going to come soon. It had been too long since he had. “Hux...”

Hux just left his mouth open, letting his throat muscles relax as Kylo fucked his mouth. He closed his mouth when he felt that Kylo was close, wanting to swallow it. 'Come for me,' he projected.

Kylo was panting and trying not tug on Hux's hair. Gasping, he thrust up a third time and came with a whimper. Slumping onto the mattress, he tried to catch his breath, his eyes closing.

Hux felt Kylo's come shoot down his throat, and worked on swallowing it, pulling off Kylo and licking his lips when he was done. He smiled at Kylo. "Can you pass the lube?" he asked.

Kylo groaned softly and groped for the lube on the night stand. Grabbing it, nearly dropping it, he handed it down to him. “How do you want me?”

"Just like this is fine," Hux said, grabbing the lube. He wanted to look into Kylo's eyes when he fucked him, and re-memorize every line of his body.

Kylo blushed lightly, picking up his thoughts, and he nodded, lifting his hips for him. “Your wish is my command,” he said with a smile, knowing it was the truth. He'd do anything for Hux. Anger aside, hurt aside, he loved him desperately.

Hux smiled back at him and opened the lube, squirting some into his hand. He gently inserted a finger into Kylo, feeling how tight he was, and moved it around inside him before adding a second.

Kylo bit his lower lip, forcing himself to relax. It always felt weird at first, but the more he relaxed the easier it was. Exhaling slowly, he slowly rocked his hips, working himself against Hux’s fingers.

Hux scissored Kylo open, briefly crooking his fingers to press against his prostate before adding a third. He was impatient; he was rock hard and he didn't know how much more waiting he could stand.

Kylo gasped, arching his hips up and moaning when he stroked his sweet spot. “Hux... please...” he panted. “I'm ready... I want it... I want you,” he said, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself eagerly. He couldn't help it.

Hux nodded, hurriedly rubbing some lube onto his cock and then pushing into Kylo, sheathing himself with a grunt. He paused a moment to let Kylo adjust, then started pounding into him harshly.

Kylo gasped as Hux pressed into him all at once. He grabbed onto the back of his shoulders, looking up at him wide-eyed. Before he could get his breath back, Hux was moving and Kylo arched against him. Tangling his legs around the ginger's hips, he moaned loudly, rocking against him. “Oh kriff...” he whimpered, wondering again how he'd lived this long without Hux.

Hux leaned forward and kissed Kylo. It was hard to narrow down what exactly he'd missed about Kylo most, but his pouty lips were definitely up there. So were his moans. He kept up his pace, knowing he wouldn't last long at this rate but he just wanted to come at this point.

Kylo moaned against his mouth, gliding his tongue along Hux's. He'd have to hold out on him more often in the future, he thought dazedly. Digging his nails into Hux's shoulders, he knew he was going to come again. Rolling his head, he broke the kiss, gasping as he came. He ran his nails down Hux’s back as he tightened around him.

Kylo coming again was enough to send him over the edge, and he gave a few particularly rough thrusts before he came hard inside Kylo. He gently pulled out and rolled off of Kylo, still coming down from his high.

Kylo gasped, rolling his head back when he felt him coming. Slumping onto the mattress, he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

“Kriff," Hux said breathlessly. "I love you, Ren. That was amazing. I wish we weren't both so stubborn so we could've done that a week ago."

Kylo rolled over slowly and rested his head on Hux's chest, draping an arm across his stomach. “I love you too…” he said softly. “I can't be anything but who I am... I've tried and I just can't.”

Hux started stroking his hair. "I wouldn't expect you to be. I love you, even with all your flaws."


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning when Hux woke, he'd find himself alone again in the bed. Kylo was not in the apartments, and if he inquired of the guards he'd be directed to the ballroom. Soft music was playing and Kylo was in the arms of the young senator working on a waltz. The senator was speaking quietly as he turned guiding the knight around the floor. Kylo had a kind of awkward grace and was clearly concentrating on what his feet were doing.

Hux woke up and opened his eyes. blinking blearily at the ceiling. He tiredly wondered if Kylo had slept all right in his cell, then he remembered and turned over, smiling. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Kylo wasn't there. He got dressed and commed the guards to ask them where Kylo was, then walked to the ballroom. Hux scowled when he saw Kylo dancing with the senator. Kylo had threatened to get with the senator if Hux didn't pleasure him, but he thought he had done well last night. He stalked forward angrily and pushed the senator away from Kylo, punching him in the face.

Kylo was so intent on what he was doing he didn't even notice Hux until he shoved and then punched the senator. The senator landed on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose. “Hux, stop!” he said, latching on to the ginger. “Stop! I asked him to help me!”

Hux glared at Kylo. "Help you with what, Ren? With the fact that your fiancee doesn't give you enough attention?" A hurt look came onto his face. "I thought we had forgiven each other. I tried to make last night good for you."

Kylo turned bright red and took a step back. 

The senator pulled out a handkerchief, holding it to his nose. “I should go... if you need more lessons... you should ask someone else,” he said, striding from the room. 

Kylo shook his head in disgust. “I was dancing with him. Not fucking him,” he said curtly. “He was teaching me the latest waltz so I wouldn't look stupid at the wedding. I wanted you to be proud of me,” he said, looking down at the floor.

Hux glared at the senator as he walked out from the room, resisting the urge to punch him again. Hux looked at Kylo, his face softening. "Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Kylo sighed and moved over, wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him. Leaning his head on Hux's shoulder, he smiled. “That's alright. I forgive you. Besides... that was kind of hot. The way you stormed up and just slugged him in the face all possessive.”

Hux hugged him back. "Thank you. But next time you need dancing lessons, hire an instructor or ask me." He smirked. "Ah yes, I forgot you like it when I get jealous. Is that why you really asked him for help? The poor senator didn't know what he was getting into."

Kylo blushed. “What?! No! Well... maybe... I didn't think of asking for an instructor. I just remembered he was a good dancer so I called him. I'm so afraid of looking foolish,” he said, moving away from him and pacing a bit, back and forth.

"Ren, everyone makes mistakes. Do you remember that time I saluted that military officer that visited, and he spat on me and walked out? I didn't know that was an insult in their culture. He could have been an ally with his troops, but I screwed it up. I'm sure nothing you do will be as bad as the things I've done. Besides, I'm the only one who's opinion matters, and I'll never think you're foolish."

Kylo smiled slightly. “Thank you… I'm just afraid of embarrassing you,” he said, looking down.

"You'll never embarrass me," Hux said, leaning forward to kiss Kylo. "I love you too much for that."

Kylo smiled, kissing him back. “Thank you. Alright now go away, I need to go apologize to the senator and see if he can still teach me.”

Hux grimaced. "Why don't I hire you an instructor? Or I can teach you."

Kylo looked at him. “Well... I guess I could handle an instructor, but you can't teach me.” He shook his head firmly.

Hux tilted his head curiously. "Why not? I know the steps?"

Kylo blushed. “Because being close to you after so long distracts me. I wouldn't learn much.”

Hux smiled. "All right. I'll hire an instructor. I'm sure he'll teach you much better than the senator could."

Kylo grinned at him. “Alright, thank you. I'm going to stay here and practice. Are you busy today?”

Hux nodded. "I'll see you later then." He paused and thought about that for a moment. "I have a few things to approve, but besides that I shouldn't be."

Kylo nodded. “Alright I'll see you later,” he said, turning back and moving through the steps with an invisible partner.

Hux walked up to their room, comming a dance instructor to come at once when he got there. Then he sat at his desk and pulled out his datapad, starting his work.

Kylo worked all afternoon on his footwork until he felt confident. The instructor arrived, and he spent an additional hour smoothing out the knight's moves until he had it down. Feeling far better, he went upstairs to take a hot shower.


End file.
